Pirate Blood
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Kaylee Sparrow is on the run from Voldemort. She is hiding at Hogwarts as Chris Turner. Will any one find out her secret? And why is she on the run? And what does Draco, Hermione, Lucius or Harry have to do with it? HBP spoilers, a bit AU.
1. Introduction

1Pirate Blood

Chapter 1

Introduction

Summary: Long ago a curse was cast. The first female desendant in Captain Jack Sparrow's blood line would be the key to unleash all hell. Her blood, mixed with the right spell and potion, would unleash all kinds of evil. Kaylee Sparrow is the first girl in the Sparrow blood-line. Kaylee has been chased all around the world for about three years. When she left, she left something behind. His name was Draco Malfoy. Now Kaylee is at Hogwarts undercover as Christine 'Chris' Turner, hiding from Voldemort. Will Draco find out? DM/OC HG/OC RW/LL

Hundreds of years ago, Captain Jack Sparrow went to a fortune teller. She took his hand. "I foresee many generations of sons. Seventy six generations full of sons." the fortune teller said.

"Bloody hell." Jack said.

"And then there is the seventy seventh generation. There will be a girl. She will be skilled in magic. Her blood, mixed with unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and the destroying incantation could unleash hell upon earth."

"I'm paying you to tell me that? I don't care about when I'm dead, I care about what happens while I'm still alive, you old hag." Jack told the fortune teller.

"I do not choose what I foresee."

"Fraud." Jack left the fortune teller, not taking what she said seriously. Little did he know what would happen seventy seven generations later...

Note: This was just the introduction. The first chapter is technically the next. It's already posted, so just click the purple-ish button below!

Nikki


	2. Vacationing with the Dursleys

1Pirate Blood

Chapter 2

Vacationing With the Dursley's

Disclaimer: You don't recognize it, I own it.

The Dursley's were going on vacation to some resort near the sea. Uncle Vernon's company was paying for it. About three days before they were supposed to leave, Uncle Vernon called "Boy! Get down here, now!"

Harry came downstairs and said "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"No one is available to watch you for the next week while we go on vacation so you have to come with us. You will not be disturbing us while we are there. You will share a room with Dudley. And no funny business while we are there. You better behave while there." Uncle Vernon said, "Go upstairs and pack. Now!"

Harry went upstairs to pack. He didn't exactly want to go with the Dursley's but he would live. He wouldn't have to do chores. He would be able to relax. He loved the thought of that. Harry had been staying with the Dursley's until his birthday because of what Dumbledore wanted.

Harry and the Dursley's checked into the resort. They unpacked. And then the Dursley's wanted to go sailing. They took Harry and went down to the docks. There was a girl there who was wearing a black tank top that said Sparrow's Ships on it in white letters, with blue denim shorts. She was about 5'8 and had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had a good tan, which was probably because of all the sailing she did. She also had a tattoo around her right wrist. The girl was just tying up a boat. The girl saw the Dursley's and said "Are you looking to go sailing?"

"As a matter of fact we are. Would you know where one of the captains might be?" Vernon said.

"You're looking at one. My name is Captain Chris Turner." The girl said.

"You're a captain? You look barely eighteen. You're a silly girl. You couldn't possibly sail." Vernon spat.

"Actually, I am seventeen. I am not a silly girl. I have been sailing since I was three. I became a captain when I was fifteen. I can sail very well, but if you don't want me to be your captain, then you will have to wait until tomorrow because none of the other captains are here. Just the crew and trainees. So, are you going to let me be your captain or are you going to wait until tomorrow for another captain?" Chris said.

"Come on dad. She looks like she knows what she is doing. We should sail. It will be fun. If something goes wrong we can always sue." Dudley said, eyeing Chris. Chris rolled her violet eyes at this.

"Well I guess you're right. I am Vernon Dursley. This is my son, Dudley and my wife, Petunia. This is our nephew Harry. Well, you better be a good captain." Vernon said.

Chris took them onto the boat. She started sailing. She was very good at it. If only they knew that she was the heir of Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate. If only they knew that she was a witch, too. Then they wouldn't be so rude. She could curse them into oblivion if she wanted to. Suddenly Uncle Vernon said "Boy go see if she needs help."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. Harry went up to the front of the sail boat and asked Chris "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it under control."

"Well can I stay up here so I don't have to go back there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chris said with a small laugh. "So, what is Harry Potter doing with people like them?"

"You're a witch." Harry said, stating the obvious, "Well, they have custody of me until I am seventeen. So I am basically screwed until I am seventeen."

"Well that sucks. You go to Hogwarts right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"I am transferring there this year. I used to go to Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the U.S. I just come here for summers. But my dad wants me to go to school here because his family is here. It sorta sucks but, I deal." Chris said. –I am getting pretty damn good at lying– Chris thought.

"Well what about your mum? Does she want to be here?" Harry asked.

"She died when I was about fourteen. So it's just me and my dad." Chris said, "Not really sure that it makes a difference though. I am usually out here sailing anyway."

"How is it that you are a witch and you sail this well?" Harry asked.

"Well everyone in my family has sailed. So I kinda grew up around a bunch of sailors. It was easy to catch onto stuff. I am half blooded though. I grew up around muggle and magic customs. Sailing happens to be a major muggle custom in my family." Chris said.

"So that is why you are a captain at seventeen." Harry stated.

"Yeah." Chris said, "So, is Hogwarts as great as everyone says it is?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. I love it because it gets me away from them." Harry said signaling to the Dursleys. After about an hour and a half of sailing and talking to Harry, she had to bring the boat in. Vernon paid her.

"I'll see you around Harry." Chris said so that the Dursleys couldn't hear her.

"Definitely." Harry responded.

And to think, Harry almost decided not to go back to school.

Please tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up in a few days! PLEASE REVIEW! Nikki


	3. The Sorting

Pirate Blood

Chapter 3

Slytherin? Gryffindor? Hermione knew Chris Before?

(Okay I thought you might want something to happen so I decided to just get to it. Harry spent everyday of his vacation just hanging out with Chris. They are friends now. In Diagon Alley he introduced her to Ron and Hermione and Ginny. They are all friends now. They have now just arrived on the train at Hogwarts.)

Disclaimer: I own Chris. That's it...for now.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked Chris.

"A little bit." Hermione and Chris had become quick friends when Harry introduced them. That was probably because Hermione didn't have many girls to hang out with. Chris never had many girls to hang around either cause most of her friends at her old school were guys, or so she said.

"Don't worry the only house that you don't want to get into is Slytherin. Hufflepuff is fine. Ravenclaw is good. Gryffindor is the best." Ron said.

"Well you don't have anything to worry about Chris. Only evil pureblooded gits get into Slytherin. You can't get in." Harry reassured her.

At the sorting...

Chris was up front with the first years. McGonagall had given a beginning of the year speech and told everyone that Chris is a transfer student from Massachusetts. McGonagall called "Christine Turner."

Chris sat on the stool as the hat was put onto her head. 'A pirate? Heir of Jack Sparrow. Interesting. Slytherin would fit a pirate.'

'NO!' Chris thought 'I don't want to be in Slytherin. I am half blooded and I am not evil. Jack Sparrow was one of my ancestors, big deal. I do not belong in Slytherin.'

'It wouldn't be the first time a half blood was accepted into Slytherin. And Pirates belong in Slytherin.'

'Well not this one you idiot. I am anything but evil so you better not put me in Slytherin or else I will tear you to shreds.'

'Oh, but you've already made friends with a slytherin. Draco Malfoy. Remember him? It would be so nice if you–"

'Maybe you didn't listen. I DON'T WANT TO BE IN SLYTHERIN DAMN IT! DRACO MALFOY CAN BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH YOU! PUT ME INTO ANYWHERE BUT SLYTHERIN!'

'Fine, I guess this will all work out with the plan.'

'What plan?'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Chris smiled and decided to ignore what the hat said.

The Gryffindor table applauded as she went to sit down with the trio. Hermione, Harry, and Ron congratulated her. All the first years were sorted and then the feast began. During the feast Ron said "That's Draco Malfoy. You don't want to get involved with him. He is a jackass. He hates anyone who isn't in Slytherin. He is a rich prat."

"Hermione slapped him in our third year." Harry said. Hermione and Chris did some sort of handshake.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored Ron's question. "He had it coming. Professor Moody, one of the old DADA teachers, turned him into a ferret. That is why we call him ferret or ferret face or Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret or any phrase that has ferret in it." Hermione said.

Chris let out a small laugh. "I don't believe you didn't tell either of them, Hermione."

"Well, I guess it slipped my mind." Hermione answered.

"Would anyone mind telling me what the bloody hell you two are talking about?" Ron once again asked. Harry also looked confused.

"Chris and I met about two years ago during summer holidays. The same place Harry met her. I got a summer job sailing with Chris and we worked together a lot. We kept in touch after I left too. So we have been friends for a little over two years now." Hermione explained.

"How did you manage to forget to tell me and Harry that bit of information?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"That explains how you managed to become best friends the first day I 'introduced' her to you." Harry said.

"You still should have told us earlier." Ron said.

"Why should I have told you earlier? Why would it matter?" Hermione asked.

"It's doesn't. I just think that you should have told us." Ron said.

"Well maybe it didn't occur to you that I don't tell you every single detail of my life." Hermione snapped.

"I think that someone other than Draco is going to get slapped tonight." Chris said to Harry. Harry nodded his head. They both received glares from Hermione and Ron. "Well you are going to get comments like that when you fight like this." Chris said. Hermione and Ron decided not to talk to each other for the rest of the feast. As the feast ended, everyone left for their dormitories. As they were leaving Chris asked Harry "Do they usually do this?"

Harry nodded his head "They'll be talking again by tomorrow morning."

They all entered the common room. Hermione stomped off to her dormitory. Chris said "I think I'll go make sure that she is okay. Night."

"Night" Harry and Ron said in unison.

Please Review! I really need some confidence here. I update sooner when I get reviews! The chapters will get longer soon. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's anonymous or a flame, please review!

Nikki


	4. Dreaming of the Enemy

Pirate Blood

Chapter 4

Dreaming of the Enemy

Chris talked to Hermione a bit. They were talking on Hermione's bed. "So what did the sorting hat say to you?" Hermione asked.

"Well it wanted to put me in Slytherin. I said I wanted to be in Gryffindor because I am not evil. And it said that me being in Gryffindor would help the plan. I asked what plan but it didn't answer."

"What could it mean by the plan? I don't know why it would tell you that. The song from fifth year!" Hermione burst out.

"What?" Chris asked.

"In fifth the sorting hat said something about the houses joining together. But how would that work if you are in Gryffindor? That has to mean something." Hermione said.

"Well what if it told me that for a reason. Maybe it knew something would happen." Chris said.

"What about your ex-boyfriend. What if it has something to do with–"

"It has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy. I hate him. I want nothing to do with him. He isn't apart of the plan that the sorting hat was talking about." Chris whispered.

"Fine. I think we should go to bed, we have classes tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Yeah you're right. And can you please not tell anyone that I dated him, especially Ron and Harry?" Chris asked as she walked across the room to her bed.

"Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone that you dated him, but if Harry and Ron figure it out on their own I am not in any way responsible." Hermione said.

"Who did you date? We won't tell." Parvati and Lavender asked.

"I dated someone. Big deal. I'm not telling you who it was. Don't ask again. I don't want to talk about it. I don't give in easily so don't bother trying to get me to tell you. Goodnight." Chris said quickly. Chris closed the curtains around her four poster bed. She got into her bed and went right into a deep sleep.

Chris's Dream

Chris saw a pair of grey eyes and blonde hair. She then saw Draco's face. Suddenly she was back at the docks of Sparrow's Ships with Draco.

Draco said "I am just going to say it. I think we should brake up."

"Why? I mean, I thought things were going great." Chris asked confused.

"They were. But my father doesn't want me to be with you. He found out that you are a half-blood. My father is an evil man, Kaylee. If we don't break up, I am afraid he will do something terrible to you. I don't want anything to happen to you Kaylee. I love you." Draco said.

"I love you." Chris said as a tear went down her cheek. Draco kissed her forehead, tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, and walked away.

Chris woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Why was she dreaming of that? She doesn't have feelings for Draco anymore. She hates him. He is afraid of his parents. He is a jackass. Right? Chris ran a hand through her hair. She looked down at her right wrist and saw her tattoo. It had a curvy design. Her tattoos were the only parts left of Kaylee. Chris couldn't let Draco find out that she was Kaylee. Hermione wasn't even supposed to know but she figured it out. If Draco figured it out then she would be in danger. She would be in serious danger.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I need reviews to let me know how this story is going. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Any suggestions or ideas? Any comments? I don't care if the review is signed or anonymous. I don't even care if you flame me! I need to know if any one even gives a damn about this story! Now I sound pathetic. Oh well. PLEASE HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW! thanks:D --Nikki


	5. Without the Word Bloody

Pirate Blood

Chapter 5

Without the Word Bloody

Disclaimer: If you don't recognized them, I own them.

Chris was walking with Hermione to Muggle Studies. Hermione took the class because she thought it would be interesting to see the muggle world from a wizard's point of view. Chris was doing it for the easy grade. They walked into Professor Matthew's classroom. (A/N: I don't know who the professor for Muggle Studies actually is so, I made up this guy.) Chris and Hermione went into the classroom. Hermione and Chris walked in and they saw an annoyed looking Draco Malfoy sitting there with his arms crossed. Draco heard someone come in. He turned around. "I am in here because I got in trouble, not because I want to." he snapped.

"We didn't say anything about you being in here, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Well I–I didn't want you to think that I started to like muggles or anything Granger." Draco said in his defense. Draco saw the girl standing next to Hermione. –She must be that American girl. I didn't hear anyone tell me that she was this hot. Almost as hot as Kaylee. I wonder what Kaylee is doing right now. She might be dead for all I know. No, don't think that. I would have heard about it if she was anyhow. God, I need to stop thinking about Kaylee. She isn't coming back. I have to accept that.– Draco thought to himself. "So you're the new American chick?" Draco asked.

"Well, I prefer to go by Chris, but yeah. I'm 'the new American chick'." Chris answered, "I take it you're Draco Malfoy."

"You've heard of me." Draco smirked.

"Not in a good way." Chris replied.

Chris and Hermione walked over to the other side of the classroom. "Well not much has changed has it?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"You and Draco. Last time I saw you two flirt was..." Hermione trailed off because she knew Chris didn't like to talk about it.

"Was when we were together and Kaylee's blood wasn't wanted by Voldemort." Chris whispered. Hermione noticed how she talked about her past self as if she was a different person.

Professor Mathews entered the classroom. He said "Good morning class. I am Professor Mathews. Welcome to Muggle Studies. This year we have many projects planned. We have Battle of the Bands," Chris was suddenly interested in class as Professor Mathews continued, " I guess I should get started on telling you about the that. We can't exactly do it the muggle way but we can try. Battle of the Bands is almost like a talent show. Only everyone is playing music. You can have a band or you can be solo. People who are not in this class may enter the battle. The people in this class are forced to be in it."

"So we have to listen to the people who can't bloody well sing for crap?" Draco called out.

The Professor decided to ignore the remark when Chris raised her hand. Professor signaled Chris to ask her question. "Take out the word bloody and I have the same question as he does."Chris stated.

"Yes you do." The irritated professor answered.

Hermione and Chris went to lunch after class. They sat down and waited for Ron and Harry to come back from History of Magic. Hermione asked Chris "So, what do you think will happen between you and him?"

"Nothing is going to happen between me and him, Hermione. Nothing can happen." Chris said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Hermione heard the disappointment in her voice. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Chris said, "Here comes Harry and Ron."

Harry and Ron sat down at the table across from Hermione and Chris. "Would somebody please remind us why we wanted to take History of Magic?" Ron groaned as they sat down.

"You need to take at least five years of it to become an auror. You both skipped it in fifth and sixth year so it's your own faults that you are in that class." Hermione told them. (A/N: I don't know if that is true, but it is in this fanfic.)

"Right." they said in unison trying to avoid a long speech from Hermione on how they were irresponsible. They all started eating lunch.

"So Chris, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team or do you think it's a pointless sport like Hermione does?" Harry asked.

"Actually I like Quidditch. I was thinking about trying out for chaser." Chris replied.

"That's good. We could use a new chaser. I'm keeper and Harry has been the seeker since first year." Ron said, "Harry is the team captain this year, so he gets to pick out the team members this year."

"That's awesome." Chris smiled. The rest of the day was pretty good. She had met Hagrid. She thought that he was a great guy. Ron had warned her that he liked dangerous animals like dragons and skrewts. Chris didn't really care though. She had always been fascinated by dragons. The rest of the week had gone well. Until Friday...

(Well, I just thought I would leave a bit a of a cliff hanger there. REVIEW PLEASE! Nikki)

Spicy-Obsession: Don't be so quick to judge. You haven't gotten to know her that well yet.

Bubbley-Baby12: read above. I have a lot more written. About 20 more chapters, actually. I know that right now you don't see any flaws, but you will. Just give it a few more chapters.


	6. I think I saw a porno like this

Pirate Blood

Chapter 6

I Think I Saw A Porno Like This

On Friday the trio and Chris were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Ron asked, "What do we have first today?"

"Potions with the Slytherins first thing! They are trying to kill us!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well we have had it with the Slytherins for the past six years so I don't think that it will suddenly kill us." Hermione said.

"The girl's got a point." Chris stated.

"This is going to be terrible! Snape always lets the Slytherins pick which Gryffindor they want to partner up with." Ron said as he ate his breakfast.

The trio and Chris walked into Potions. ProfessorAscot (new potions professor)announced that the Slytherins may pick which Gryffindor they want to partner up with. Draco walked over to Chris. "Miss me?" he smirked.

"Only in your dreams." Chris smirked back.

"I want you to be my partner." he stated.

"And I want a million galleons. We don't always get what we want." Chris replied sarcastically.

"I do. Professor Snape said that the Slytherins get to choose which Gryffindor they want to partner up with. I am a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor. I choose you." Draco said.

Chris sighed "Damn." Draco sat down next to Chris.

They got started on the potion. While making it Draco asked "What have you heard about me?"

"What haven't I heard about you?" Chris replied.

"Is it that bad?" Draco asked.

"Well, this is what I've been told: You're a deatheater. You're an asshole. You hate half-bloods and muggle-borns. You have slept with most of the female population of the school." Draco had his head in his hands.

"One of those things are true. I can be an asshole." Draco told her. Chris gave a small smile. Draco thought–I have not slept with that many girls. And I learned the consequences of that. I AM NOT A DEATH EATER! I don't hate half bloods and muggle borns. People think that because I am not friends with any and I used to call Hermione mudblood but I haven't called her that since before I was with Kaylee. Why I am I suddenly reminded of Kaylee by everything this Chris girl does. Her eyes are beautiful. The same color as Kaylee's.–

"Draco, Draco, Earth to Draco." Chris said waving her hand in his face.

"Huh?" Draco said.

"You were staring at me like you were a serial killer and I was your next victim. You okay?" Chris asked.

"Fine. Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts." Draco said. They continued making the potion in silence.

In Tranfiguritation...

Chris sat down and saw that this class also was with Slytherins. Professor McGonagall called the partners:

"Granger and Weasley

Potter and Patil

Brown and Parkinson

Finnigan and Goyle

Turner and Malfoy

Crabbe and Zambini..."

Before Chris went over to Draco, Harry whispered "If he tries to hurt you just tell me and I'll kill him."

"Harry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Chris said, annoyed. Chris took a seat next to Draco. "I just can't seem to get away from you today, can I?" Chris said.

"You know you love it." Draco smirked.

"Yeah right." Chris replied. They were given instructions to transform two articles of clothing from your partner.

"Oh, joy." Chris said as she took off her cloak and tie.

"I think you will be filled with joy." Draco said as he took off his shirt and tie. Most of the girls in the class were staring at Draco. Chris noticed his two tattoos. He had 'KAYLEE' across his upper back. He had a design that wrapped around his upper right arm which was identical to the design on Chris's right wrist. But then she noticed a third tattoo. The name Rachel was wrapped around his left upper arm.–He works out.– Chris thought. Harry had seen Draco's action and mimicked it. –Apparently Harry does too.– Chris thought. Harry and Draco were both glaring at each other. (A/N: Tom Felton and Dan Radcliffe without their shirts...Oh, right. Back to the Story.)

"I think I saw a porno like this once." Seamus called out.

"Everyone settle down. Obviously I forgot to mention that the articles of clothing have to be the same." McGonagall said sternly.

"Okay." Chris said as she started to unbutton her shirt. She thanked God that she wore a black camisole underneath her shirt.

"I definitely saw a porno like this once." Seamus called out again. Harry was a gentleman and put his shirt back on. He knew that Parvati didn't want to take off her shirt.

Chris had turned Draco's shirt into a white wicker chair. Draco had turned Chris's shirt into a bouquet of daisy's. "For you, Good Lady." Draco said handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you, Kind Sir." Chris said playfully, deciding to play along. She then turned his tie into a white and green Von Dutch trucker hat. She placed it on his head. "You look good." Chris said.

"I always look good." he said as he pretended to strike a pose, "And if I have to wear one than so do you." He then turned her tie into a red and gold Von Dutch trucker hat. He placed it on her head and said "There. Now we match." he smiled.

"Yeah, I needed a new hat anyways." Chris laughed.

Harry was at his desk with Parvati watching Chris and Malfoy very closely. "You should just ask her out." Parvati said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You like Chris. That's why you are jealous of Malfoy." Parvati said, "You should just ask her to Hogsmeade with you."

"I am not jealous of Malfoy and I don't like Chris." Harry told her.

"Yeah, and I am professional quidditch player." She said disbelievingly.

Review Please! How was that chapter? I liked the part with Harry and Draco taking off their shirts. What about you? I thought Seamus was rather funny. Well you will find out who Rachel is later...much later. BTW: I won't be able to update as often since school started. But I'll still up date every weekend. Review Please! L8R Nikki


	7. Feelings

Pirate Blood

Chapter 7

Feelings

Okay, so this chapter is slightly boring. But it seemed good at the time.

It was Saturday October 11th morning and everyone was getting ready for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry was sitting in his dormitory talking to the guys. "So what do you think about Chris?" Harry asked.

"I guess she's good looking." Ron shrugged.

"I think she's hot." Seamus said.

"She is definitely a hottie." Dean added.

"She's pretty." Neville said. (A/N: sweet innocent little Neville.)

"I'm thinking about asking her out." Harry said.

"She'll probably say yes. I heard American girls will let any guy with a British accent get in their pants. Plus you got the whole famous thing going on." Dean grinned. (A/N: Pervert! Anywayz, back to the story.)

"Yeah, but that's just it. I don't want her to say yes just because I'm famous." Harry sighed.

"You're the only guy that would ever say that. Most people would give anything to be you." Ron told him.

"Yeah, and I'd give anything to be them." Harry said.

"Yeah I guess it does kinda suck to have someone out to kill you all of the time." Seamus said.

"You think?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well, you could always ask Hermione to get some information." Neville suggested.

"Your brilliant, Neville!" Harry exclaimed. Harry walked down to the library to find Hermione. She was sitting at one of the tables writing a potions essay before she had to leave for Hogsmeade. "Hello Hermione." Harry said.

"Hi Harry." she said, continuing to do her essay.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking about asking Chris to go out with me. Well I was wondering if you could tell me if she's...well..."

"You were wondering if I could tell you if she's interested or not." Hermione finished for him. Harry nodded. "I don't know. I'll ask her." She saw the look on his face. " But I won't tell her you asked. Happy?"

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said walking out of the library.

Chris walked back to the table where Hermione was at, carrying a large book. "So what was Harry doing here?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay, fine don't tell me."

Chris opened a bottle of ink. It squirted all over Hermione and Chris. They had to get ready to go to Hogsmeade anyways, so they went up to their dorm. When they got in nobody was there.

"Do you like Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Chris asked.

(Yeah I know this chapter is short. The next is longer. I promise. It's a little bit of a cliff hanger there. Not to much though. What do you guys want the answer to be? PLEASE REVIEW! L8R Nikki)

Review Thanks:

Dreamweaver: Opps. I didn't do the math. (not sure why you did, though...) I was trying to go with the whole 7 thing that JKR has. I screwed up. It's fanfiction, who cares?


	8. Surprising Everyone

Pirate Blood

Chapter 8

Surprising Everyone

"Do you like Harry?" Hermione asked.

"As a friend, yeah." Chris answered, putting on a new top that said 'You have my complete attention until another cute boy comes by.'

"I mean like as more than friend."

"What? No. I mean it's just...confusing. I don't think of Harry like that. And I don't want him to get hurt in the end."

"Come on Kaylee, it would do you good." Hermione said in a low voice, putting on a pink shirt that said 'Why do you read other people's shirts?'

"Hermione, I don't want Harry to get hurt. Would you do that to him?" Chris whispered back.

"No, but you need to do something other than obsess over Draco." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, well it's not like your situation is any different. You aren't even similar to the girl that I used to know. And I do not obsess." Chris said.

"Silencio." Hermione placed the silencing spell on their dormitory. "Yeah well this is all that anybody here knows me as. I am sweet-little-goody-two-shoes-bookworm-who-always-does-the-right-thing. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy are the only ones who knows me as something other than that here. You know that. It isn't like you are the girl that I left that summer either. You know, you used to not care what everyone else thought. You broke all the rules. There were no limits for you. Now your hair is only one color and you are following a freaking dress code! And you do to obsess."

"Come on, we're going to Hogsmeade." Chris said.

"Were you even listening to me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I was which is why we are going to Hogsmeade. We will be getting new clothes and different hair styles. Well technically, you'll be getting a new hair style. I'll just go in the bathroom and use my powers to change my hair." she smirked.

"Apparently you weren't listening. All anyone knows me as is the opposite of the real you. No one knows that I kick ass at skateboarding or that I love paint ball or that I do anything stupid. I am a smart student who always does the reasonable thing. No one knows that I have dated anyone except Viktor Krum. They don't even think I've ever even kissed a guy before."

"Hermione, I've known you since I was eight years old. You had moved into the house across the street from mine. I tried to convince you that the boy who lived in your house left cooties in there."

"And I said 'Circle, circle, dot, dot, now I've got the cootie shot. Circle, circle, square, square, now I've got it everywhere. I don't believe in cooties anyway.' What's your point?"

"You didn't believe in cooties. You wouldn't let me turn you into a girl who is afraid of a boy. Why are you letting these kids turn you into this bookworm who does what she's told and is always nice to everyone. Why are you letting them turn you into something that you don't want to be?"

"I don't know. I just thought that since I was muggleborn I should know all there is to know about magic. I guess I just wanted to fit in. Why is it that you are always right?" Hermione asked.

"I am the one who knows what's best. That's why." She said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go to Hogsmeade." Chris said. With that they left for Hogsmeade.

Hermione and Chris spent the day roaming Hogsmeade without the guys. They had told them that they were going to go clothes shopping and then the guys knew to not ask anymore questions. The girls found a shop that was full of muggle clothing, called, Muggle Witch Wear. They went inside and found a bunch of awesome clothing, accessories, and hair supplies.

Chris picked up a pink shirt that said 'Sk8r Girl' in black letters. "I love this store already." she stated.

"You're not alone there." Hermione smiled, picking up a shirt that said 'CHICKS KICK ASS'.

"We need to get you this." Chris said, holding up a black and pink corset top.

"Chris we are changing my image back to what it was. Not to a slut." Hermione told her. Hermione saw a black pleated mini skirt with a pink star printed on the side.

"Can help either of you girls today? My name is Emily." a young woman, who looked around twenty five, asked.

"Actually, we're trying to find a new image for Hermione, over here. I'm Chris." Chris answered.

"Nice to meet you two. Well what kind of look are you looking for?" Emily asked.

"Well kind of a Gwen Stefani meets Avril Lavigne look. We are trying to surprise everyone at school with a new look for her."

"I don't get any say in this do I?" Hermione asked.

"No, you don't." Chris smiled.

"I think I can help you." Emily said. She started having Hermione try on a bunch of different outfits. Hermione ended up getting about ten new outfits. Chris got a few outfits herself. Then Emily said "We almost forgot the most important part of an outfit." Emily said.

"Shoes." Chris said. Emily led them over to the shoe area. "I think these would look good on you Hermione." Chris has a pair of knee high boots. Hermione ended up getting a lot of shoes. Chris also got a bunch of shoes because according to her "A girl can never have to many pairs of shoes." (A/N: I have the same theory. Also, you will see the colors pink and black used together a lot because I love those two colors put together. Back to the story.)

"Thank you so much for all of your help Emily. I love my new look." Hermione smiled.

"Anytime. Come back soon." Emily said.

"We definitely will. Come on Hermione, you're going blonde again." Chris said as they left. They found a hair salon about a block away. Hermione had gotten blonde highlights. Her hair was also a little less frizzy. (A/N: She looks the way she looked when she was in the prisoner of azkaban movie. Anyone else notice that her hair was blonder and less bushy?) Hermione and Chris had gone into the bathroom. "Highlights?" Chris asked.

"Purple." Hermione said. Chris did as she said.

"I don't like it." Hermione nodded as Chris erased the purple from her hair.

"What about blue?" blue highlights appeared in Chris's hair. Chris stuck out her tongue and shut her eyes. The blue was gone.

"I like it." Hermione said.

"Me too." Chris agreed.

They went back to Hogwarts. When Harry and Ron saw them their jaws dropped. "What the bloody hell happened to you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I like your new looks." Harry complimented.

"Thanks Harry." Chris said.

"Ron, it's called a makeover." Hermione said.

"You're starting to drool Ron." Chris said, trying to keep from laughing.

Ron quickly shut his mouth. "I was just surprised that's all."

"We never could have guessed that." Chris said, sarcastically.

"Ron has news." Harry said.

"Well?" Hermione said, looking toward Ron.

"I am dating Luna." Ron said while his ears turned a slight pink.

"Well it's about time." Hermione said. "It was so obvious that you two liked each other."

"She has a point." Chris agreed.

"Everyone is going to be surprised, Hermione. I never thought that you would do anything like this." Ron said, changing the subject.

"Yeah well, I thought it was time for a change."

(This chapter was a bit boring. Sorry. Don't worry there is more action in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! C YA Nikki)

Review Thanks

yesno14: Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the story. I am definetly going to continue this story so you don't have to beg. :)


	9. Swords

Pirate Blood

Chapter 9

Swords

About a week later, Chris had to go to McGonagall's office at 7:00 dressed in comfortable clothing. Chris put on black lounge pants that said 'Stop Looking At My Ass' on the ass with a black tank top with her hair in a ponytail. She told the trio that McGonagall wanted to meet her. No one asked anymore questions.

She entered McGonagall's office giving the password, 'Lemon Drops?'. "Ah, Miss Turner, please sit down." McGonagall said, she did as she was told, "Dumbledore told me about your...circumstances, last year. I understand that you are here in hiding. He wanted to have you trained. Now from certain sources I have been told that the Dark Lord may attempt to start a duel, only using swords instead of magic. I've asked someone to train you in sword fighting. I know that you were already trained in sword fighting when you were a child, but it would be a good idea to refresh your memory. Now, your instructor does not know who you are or why you need this training. All he knows is that I am giving him a favor in return. He has promised not to ask you any questions involving why you need this training." McGonagall finished.

"Okay, but what is the favor you're giving him in return?" Chris asked.

"That, I am afraid that I am unable to tell you. He has sworn me to secrecy. I must take you down to the dungeons now to meet him." As they were walking to the dungeons, McGonagall stated, "You will be going there every Saturday at eight. I had to make it earlier this evening because I have an important business to attend to later." They walked into one of the dungeons. "Now remember our agreement Mr. Malfoy. I will leave you two alone now."

Chris was shocked. She couldn't believe that she didn't bother to ask who it was. So many things were running through her mind. "Draco." she said trying very hard not to sound shock.

"Chris." Draco acknowledged her.

Chris lightly banged head against the wall three times. "Why me?"

"What if I don't want to stop looking at your ass?" Draco asked. She turned around to face him. "Now do I have to show you how to hold a sword?" Draco asked as if she was a child. He was trying to make her pissed.

Chris picked up the sword. "You know I have been taught this before. This is just to refresh my memory."

"Really?" Draco asked

"Really. Prepare to get your ass kicked Malfoy." Chris said in a somewhat seductive voice. Draco had no idea why he was getting turned on by this.

"Well bring it on." Draco said. Their swords started clanking against each other. They wouldn't stop because that would mean letting the other win. They kept swinging at each other. They were like this for almost half an hour. Eventually, at the exact same moment they had their swords at the others throat. Chris stared into Draco's grey eyes. At that moment they both dropped their swords. Their lips crashed onto each others. Draco had his arms around her waist, while her's were around his neck. Suddenly after about five minutes of making out like there was no tomorrow, Draco pulled away. "I'm sorry I can't do this." he said. With that he quickly ran off.

Chris just stood there. Did she just kiss Draco? Did Draco just kiss her? To many things were running through her mind...again.

(Okay I decided that I can't leave you guys with just chapter eight since it wasn't that great. So I thought this would do it. A bit more happened here. Hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! C ya next week. Nikki)


	10. Club Meeting

Pirate Blood

Chapter 10

Club Meeting

Draco ran to the Slytherin Common room. "Blaise! I need you to come to the Heads common room!" he said, out of breath.

Blaise looked at him. "Okay, man. Chill out for millisecond. Let's go to your common room. I'll talk to you later guys." Blaise and Draco got into the Head common room. "Why did Granger turn down this awesome place?" he asked as he look around.

"Chris."

"The American chick?"

"Yeah. She wanted to stay in her regular dorm because she wanted to stay with Chris, that's what I need to talk to you about." Draco said.

"Well? Out with it already!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I kissed her." Draco said.

"You what?"

"I don't know why. I feel like...like...like I'm on top of the world. I feel like I could conquer everyone. I feel like I'm on ecstacy, man." Draco said seriously.

"Are you sure you haven't been sniffing to much Floo Powder?"

"No, I feel like...like...like the way I did when me and Kaylee first got together." Draco said.

"Look Draco, you barely know this chick. You need to–"

"No, Blaise. It's amazing how much she is like Kaylee though. They both have purple eyes, like the same music, love the same subjects–"

"Draco! Look, may you feel like this now, but maybe you forgot about your life, Rachel, that name ring any bells?" Blaise said angrily.

"I would never forget about Rachel. How could you say that?"

"I am just trying to make a point. What would Rachel think when you brought Chris home? And what if Kaylee came back?" Blaise said.

"You know damn well that Kaylee isn't coming back, Zambini, she left. No one seems to be able to find her! Let's face it, I wouldn't be in this situation if she was here! So you can fucking forget about Kaylee coming back!" Draco said, fighting back tears.

"Well, I really thought that you would be the last one to give up on Kaylee. Pansy, Hermione, and I still haven't given up, yet you have. Maybe you should tell Rachel that. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Blaise took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You're really pissed off at her aren't you?"

"Yeah. You would be to." Draco said.

"Well Kaylee isn't dead. No, I mean that I have proof she isn't dead. Look, I can't tell you right now because I want all the members of the club to be here. I am sending an owl out to Hermione and Pansy, you can come in now."

Pansy walked through the portrait hole. "How do you do that?" Pansy asked.

"Well let's see I've known you for as long as I can remember. I have learned that you eavesdrop on everything people don't include you in." Blaise said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Pansy said.

"I just sent out an owl for Hermione." Blaise said.

About ten minutes later Hermione came in. "Hey Draco, Blaise, Pansy." Hermione said, smiling and hugging each of them. "I hate not being able to have a civilized conversation with you guys. How were your summers?"

"Good. My God Hermione, you went back to blonde! And, your wearing a mini skirt! Oh my God! I love those shoes!" Pansy said.

"Thanks, Pansy. I guess I decided that I didn't want to be so predictable anymore. Draco, Blaise, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"You look great Hermione."

"You do look pretty hot, Granger." Draco said, surprised.

"Why thank you. But wouldn't a certain Turner be a little upset with that remark?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know about that!"

"Chris told me when she got back to our dormitory. She didn't want to tell anyone else. But she wasn't to happy about the way you left. 'Sorry I can't do this'? I mean, really, how cliche can you get?"

"Dammit Hermione! Keep your mouth shut!"

"You didn't tell Blaise that part! Well at least not that I could hear." Pansy said.

"Draco, how could you run out on her? Hermione's right, that is so cliche." Blaise agreed.

"Ah, left out that little detail?" Hermione asked Draco. She just loved to piss him off. They'd lived next door to each other since they were eight years old, so she knew exactly how to piss him off.

"Look, we're not here to discuss Draco's cliche techniques of getting the girl. But we will be talking about that later. Now, we are here to discuss a letter that I got yesterday...from Jesse. It reads:

_Dear Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and Hermione,_

_I have been wanting to send this to you for such a long time. I guess I just didn't have the balls to do it. Well I guess I better tell you what happened. Well somehow my mom convinced me to move to America. She said that Kaylee would have wanted that. Then I realized on my seventeenth birthday, that my mother is full of bullshit. Since then I have been looking for Kaylee. She isn't dead. I know that at this point Draco is as pissed as hell with that girl. But, you don't know the story. Kaylee and I are descendants of Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate. Kaylee is the first female in the Sparrow bloodline. There is a curse saying that her blood with the right incantation, could unleash all kinds of hell dimensions. It would destroy the world. Voldemort is now after her. She has to take on new identities every few months, until Voldemort finds her again. She keeps barely getting away. I have been keeping in touch with my dad to get a lot of this information. He can't tell me exactly where she is because the letters could get intercepted. I am now searching for Kaylee. I don't care how long it takes, I will get it done. There is a second letter in a different envelope for Hermione. It is important that she reads it. I miss you all. But remember, Kaylee and I are both metamorphmaguses so we might be closer than you think._

**_Jesse_**

Well it only took the man nearly three years." Blaise finished.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Give Hermione her letter!" Pansy scolded Blaise. Blaise handed Hermione her letter. Hermione's hand was shaking as she opened the letter. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't imagine what was in it. An apology? He could have given that to her in the group's letter. Is it something to do with Chris? Does he know that she is here? What is it? Hermione, opened the envelope with her name. She took out the paper. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you. I really wish that we could have at least said goodbye. Don't show anyone else this letter. Don't tell them what it says either. You know where Kaylee is. I know you do. Or at least you suspect someone to be Kaylee undercover. I know she is around the area of Hogwarts. She may even be going to Hogwarts. I did the location spell for all the members of the Hidden Identity Club. It showed Hogsmeade. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were there. You showed up with Kaylee. Remember, she is a metamorphmagus. Just look to see if there are similarities between someone you know and Kaylee. She can't change her eyes though. So look for someone with purple eyes. I miss you so much, Hermione. Look, I know that you hate me. And you totally have good reasons. And I know that I'm a total jackass and you deserve someone a lot better than me. But I still need to tell you something. I should have said this years ago. I guess I never had the balls to say it. I love you, Hermione. You can tell them that._

_Love,_

**_Jesse_**

Hermione sat down on the couch. He said he loved her. She couldn't believe it. She fought tears. She was in shock. "Hermione, are you okay? What did Jesse say?" Blaise asked.

"He said...he said...he's in...he's in love...with me." Hermione answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked.

"I..I don't know. I mean I haven't seen him for nearly three years. Then he writes me a letter saying he loves me." Hermione said, "How fucked up is that?"

"I think it's sweet." Pansy said.

"Yeah, you would." Hermione said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means Parkinson."

"Please, do tell me. I can't seem to remember."

"You aren't the least bit mad that this is the first time Jess has made contact in three freaking years! You don't even care that Draco has been sulking about Kaylee for three years now! Blaise kept thinking that Jess and Kay are alive, even though everyone else didn't, because he thinks that it will bring back Isabel. I've been pissed as hell with Jesse since he left. And you? What about you? What the bloody hell do you think about this? You think it's _sweet_. You think 'oh well the boy that I was sleeping with left. I'll just get a new one.'" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione, you know that it only happened once. We were drunk! You and Jesse had a fight! You know that we didn't mean for anything to happen! You damn well know that!" Pansy said, remembering what had happened when they were fifteen. That wasn't the first time that she'd slept with a guy, but she didn't mean for it to happen.

_–Flashback–_

Pansy remembered getting piss drunk. Then Jesse had been piss drunk to because he had gotten into a fight with Hermione about something or other. Pansy opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked around the room. This is Jesse's room! Then Pansy realized that she didn't have any clothing on. She saw Jesse was starting to get up. They heard the door open.

"I don't know why I even believed you, Jesse." It was Hermione. She had come to apologize for getting mad at Jesse. Instead she finds him in bed with Pansy.

Jesse threw on his boxers and ran out after Hermione. "Hermione wait! I didn't mean to!"

She stopped at the bottom of the marble staircase. "Oh you just accidentally ended up naked in bed with Pansy? I'm sorry I should have known that." she said sarcastically while fighting back tears, "I don't know why I even thought for a second that you weren't going to cheat again. I came over here because I thought that I should apologize. I am such an idiot."

"Okay, I just got woken up before 12 in the afternoon on a Saturday in the middle of summer. Is it that you want me to kill you?" Kaylee came out in black sweat shorts and a black tank top that said 'Chicks can sk8 better.' with red hair that she streaked with black pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Sorry Kaylee, I was just leaving your asshole brother." Hermione said.

"Again? Bloody hell you two made a new record for yourself, six break ups in one week. You think that you could find other ways to spend your time." Kaylee said.

"I'll see you later Kaylee." Hermione said, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Jesse smacked a vase off the table. "Dammit!"

"God, Jesse. You act like your not going to get back together tomorrow." Kaylee said.

"I really screwed up this time Kaylee." Jesse told her.

"It's not like you slept with Pansy or something." she reasoned.

"Yeah actually it is like that."

"What?"

"I got piss drunk and slept with Pansy. There now you know."

_–End Flashback–_

Later on everything was explained and Hermione forgave them but, she still always had a small grudge against Pansy for it. "Okay we all know what happened. Let's change the subject to something like Kaylee. How do we find her?" Blaise said.

'I don't knows' came from everyone. Hermione felt kinda guilty that she couldn't tell them the truth, but Kaylee was her best friend. And she kept her best friend's secrets.

(That's a longer chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Are any of you confused? Tell me what you think is going to happen in a review! I don't care if they're signed or anonymous, so you need to leave one. Cya next friday!_ Nikki_)


	11. Her Past

Pirate Blood

Chapter 11

Her Past.

That night Lavender and Parvati were sneaking out to a club in Hogsmeade while Chris and Hermione were in their dormitory getting ready for bed. Hermione was in her pajamas, which were light-blue cotton pants and a matching T-shirt with a purple star on it. As was Chris, whose pajamas consisted of a grey cotton pants and an oversized black T-shirt that said 'I Love Ashton'. (A/N: Me too!)

"So, what's going on with you and him?" Hermione asked Chris.

"Hermione!" Chris scowled.

"Well it's obvious that you two are still the way you left each other."

"We only kissed once. And have you looked at his reputation lately? He has slept with almost every girl on campus. I don't even think I know him anymore. The guy I left was...well...I don't know. He is just different." Chris said.

"Silencio." Hermione put a silencing charm so no one could hear outside the room. "He has been that way since you bailed on him. And then you left him with Rachel –" Hermione started.

"Stop and rewind Hermione. What the bloody hell are you talking about? Draco bailed on me. Not the other way around. And as for Rachel, she was kidnaped by Death Eaters. I don't even know what happened to her." Chris said, letting her real accent, British, seep through.

"What? Draco told me that you broke up with him. You gave him some the whole 'It's not you, it's me' thing. Then you just took off to god-knows-where!" Hermione said angrily.

"That isn't true! I went to meet Draco at Sparrow's Ships. He said that his father didn't want him to be with me. If we stayed together his father would do something terrible to me. About two days later I was attacked by Voldemort and barely made it out alive. After that I went to Australia with my father to go into hiding. Rachel was kidnaped by Death Eaters nearly two years later along with Isabel." Chris exclaimed with her British accent.

"Then what happened to your mum and Jesse? Remember him? Jesse, your brother. Cause I know that your mum didn't die when you were fourteen. And you do have a brother whether you like it or not." Hermione yelled angrily.

"Last I heard they were in California. My mum decided that she didn't want to see me make the same mistakes she did. She took my brother and left when I told her. Why do you think he didn't tell you? Why do you think he didn't keep in touch with you?"

"Guess again." Hermione said, showing her the letter.

(A/N: I know it's short but I think thought it was interesting. Tell me what you think. Please review. Just press that purplish button below. It's not hard. I might post another chapter sooner if you review. l8r Nikki)


	12. Jesse

Pirate Blood

Chapter 12

Jesse

Disclaimer: You don't recognize them I own them. If I owned Harry Potter I would be on a cruise in Austalia with Orlando Bloom. But I am stuck in the middle of jersey.

A few days later after dinner, Chris was walking on the school grounds near the lake alone. It was really the only time she could be alone to think. She had always loved water. Maybe that was why she went down to the lake so often. She was also trying to avoid Hermione. They were kind of avoiding each other. But as she was walking she heard someone. "Christine Turner, Christine Turner." someone American was yelling.

"By the lake!" She yelled. A boy appeared in front of her. He had bleach blonde hair, with visible dark roots. He had on a leather jacket and jeans. "Can I help you?" Chris asked.

"Are you Christine Turner?" the boy asked.

"I prefer Chris. Who are you?" she asked.

"Look at my eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it." the boy said. Chris looked into the boy's eyes. They were identical to her's violet eyes. They were her eyes. Jesse's eyes.

"Jesse." she breathed.

"How have you been little sis?" he smiled.

She slapped him across the face. "Burn in hell." She ran up to the castle. -What the hell is he doing here? How did he find me? He hasn't talked to me since we were barely fifteen years old. I'm almost eighteen and now he comes. He shouldn't be here.- Chris thought.

She didn't even realize that Jesse was right behind her. He grabbed her arm. "I didn't deserve that. Kaylee, come on. I'm you're brother."

"First off, it's Chris now. Secondly, a brother is someone who cares. Someone who is there for you. Someone who doesn't leave when you need them most. You are not my brother. You are just some git that I share DNA with." Chris spat using her real accent. (A/N: British)

"Chris, then, McGonagall said that we could go to her office to talk. Come on, just talk to me. He said that we can take as long as we need." Jesse reasoned.

"Fine." Chris said using her fake accent. (A/N: American.)

They walked up to McGonagall's office, no one was there. "So, how have you been?" Jesse asked.

"Dandy, just dandy." she answered angrily.

"Can we go to our regular forms? It's easier to talk to you that way." Jesse asked.

Chris nodded. She shut her eyes. When she opened them, she was no longer a girl about 5'8 with long dark hair and a good tan. She was Kaylee, a girl around 5'9 with dark red hair, almost a scarlet color, and fair skin. Jesse changed from having bleach blonde hair with dark roots, about 6'1 and a great tan, to being 5'11, dark spiked hair with red tips and fair skin.

"So what do you want?" Kaylee asked using her real accent. (British, you know by now real accent means British and fake accent means American.)

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing. I talked to Dad." Jesse said. (Also using his real accent.)

"You wanted to see how I was doing? Well pretty shitty actually. What did 'The Asshole of Asshole's' tell you?" Kaylee asked.

"He told me everything that had happened. Voldemort chasing you around the world. The obstacles you've overcome. But...he didn't tell me...about..." Jesse asked.

"Her name is Rachel. She is with Draco. Hermione sees her a lot. She told me that she is being treated like a princess. Why do you care?"

"Look, I know that you kinda hate me at this point–"

"Kinda?" Kaylee questioned sarcastically.

"Fine, I know you hate me at this point, but I didn't have a choice when I left. Mom made me go with her. She said that you would have wanted me to go, for my own safety. I was barely fifteen and gullible. When I turned seventeen I set out to find you. It took me almost a year but I really wanted to know how you were. I decided to go to Sparrow's Ships to see Grandfather. I ended up seeing dad and grandfather. Dad told me that you were here going by Christine Turner. I decided to enroll in Hogwarts. Look, I know these past few years have been hell for you. But I really want to help you. I am really sorry that I left." Jesse said.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around Jesse. "Thank you." she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and said "You probably have to talk to McGonagall about your sorting and everything."

"Actually I got that all sorted out. I made Gryffindor. McGonagall said my stuff has magically been put into my dormitory. So all I have to do is walk there." Jesse said.

"Congratulations on making Gryffindor. We should probably go to the common room." she said, as they changed back to their other forms, and they left for the common room. They entered the Gryffindor common room and only Ron and Hermione were there.

"This must be new guy McGonagall said would be joining us. I'm Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself.

"Guys, this is Jesse Turner. My brother."

Hermione looked up from her book for the first time since Chris entered. Hermione walked up to Jesse and slapped him. She ran up to her dormitory. "That's Hermione Granger. She usually isn't that mean though."

"Oh, me and Hermione have met before."

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Chris asked, smirking.

"No, I may have deserved that one." Jesse said. Jesse headed toward the girl's dormitory.

"Jesse–" Ron was cut off by Chris's hand over his mouth. Jesse looked back.

"Good luck." Chris smiled. As Jesse touched the second step he was thrown back almost all the way across the room. Chris laughed. "Oh right. Forgot to tell you that the boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitory. The girls are allowed in the boys though."

"That's not fair."

"Girls are more trustworthy than boys."

"Yeah, sure." Jesse said getting up.

"How come you never told us you had a brother, Chris?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm not to fond of the jackass." Chris said.

"Hello, I'm still right here." Jesse said, coming to sit on the red couch.

"Yeah so?"

"But I mean you never said that he was coming or anything."

"I didn't know he was coming. Okay, you know what, how about I let you save your breath? He's been in the US. He is my twin brother. He's three and a half minutes older than me. He also knew Hermione before now. I can't tell you what went on between them because I think that Hermione should. I haven't seen Jesse since I was fifteen. So I really had no way of knowing he was coming." Chris said.

"How come you haven't seen each other for three years?"

"I was with my mom. Divorced parents." Jesse said, "We have a dysfunctional family incase you hadn't noticed." Jesse added.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. And to make sure Harry hasn't fallen asleep while writing an essay. Last time he did he got ink all-over his cheek it was so funny." Ron said smiling.

"It was not funny, Ron! Malfoy wouldn't shut up about it!" Harry said coming down the stairs.

"Harry this is my brother, Jesse." Chris said.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Same here." Jesse said, "Don't even bother to tell me your friends with Harry Potter. You'd think that you hate me."

"Oh good, I got that point across." Chris said, not really sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"So how come you never said anything about a brother, Chris?" Harry asked.

"I haven't seen him in three years. He's been in California." Chris said.

"I was living with my mom. Divorced parents." Jesse said.

"I thought you said your mum died."

"Well, to me she is."

"How can you say that? At least you had parents to raise you." Harry said.

"No, I didn't Harry. House elves and the people in my neighborhood raised me. My mother thought that I was a disgrace to the family because I'm into skateboarding, sailing, guitar, and paintball. She wanted me to be into dolls, dresses, tea parties, and pink. That's probably why she and my dad constantly went on vacation to places far, far away. So I can say that very easily considering the woman told me to my face that she hated me, thought I was a slut, and said she wished I was never born all to my face. So you know, I have to say that I really would have rather lived in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life. That's how I can say that." Chris spat.

"Oh." Was all Harry could manage to say.

"I'm going to check and see if Hermione's okay." Chris said getting up.

"Why would Hermione not be okay?" Harry asked.

"When Jesse came in she just slapped him and ran upstairs." Ron said.

"See, things haven't changed a bit, Jesse." Chris said heading upstairs.

(A/N: So how is it that I have more reviews for a one shot that I wrote in five inutes than a story that I put a lot of my time and effort into? I mean seriously people, I need some motivation here. I know at least four people read each new chapter. Just review! It only takes a minute. It's the purple-ish button in the lower left hand corner. PLEASE REVIEW! Nikki P.S. The slapping bit was stolen from Pirate of the Carribean. So I don't own that.)


	13. Hermione and Jesse

Pirate Blood

Chapter 13

Hermione and Jesse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Skate Till Death. I don't know where I saw Skate Till Death, I don't even know if it's a real brand or anything, but if someone owns it and doesn't like me using it in here, e-mail me and I'll take it down and replace it with something else.

Chris got up to her dormitory. She found Hermione crying on her bed. "You know when a guy says he loves you and then you see him, most girls don't slap him without saying two words to him." Chris said.

"I don't know why, but everything is just so confusing. It took him three years to finally write and he tells me that he loves me. Then he comes here. I am just angry and upset and confused." Hermione sobbed.

"Hey it's okay. We'll figure out everything eventually." Chris hugged Hermione.

In Potions the next day things were awkward between Chris and Draco. "Sorry about the other night." Draco whispered.

"It's fine, Draco."

"So that guy is your brother. Jesse, right?"

"If you think sharing DNA with him means he's my brother, then yeah."

"So if you're the same age your twins. Who's older?"

"Him. Three and a half minutes."

"So, why is he here just now?"

"He lived with my mom is the US. I haven't seen him for a few years. I didn't even know he was coming. We really don't get along to well."

"I can see that." Draco said as he added in the Pixie Dust.

Over at Hermione's table

Hermione had been in a group with Lavender and Crabbe because there was an uneven number of students. Now since Jesse joined the class, he was Hermione's new partner. They were making their potion in silence. "So is there a reason that your not talking to me or are you just trying to put me through hell."

"Both." Hermione answered simply.

"Come on Hermione. You need to give me a chance." Jesse whispered.

"I did. Three years ago I gave you fifty million chances. Over and over again I kept getting my heart broken. For two damn years I waited thinking one day you'd be back. But then at the end of fifth year, I gave up. You don't write or visit for three years, Jesse. I thought that you might have been dead. Now you show up and think that everything will be the way you left it. It's not like that at all." The bell rang, signaling that classes were over for the day. "I'll see you later." Hermione said and left.

Hermione and Chris were in their dormitory after classes and dinner. Chris changed into a shirt and jeans. The shirt said 'SMILE it confuses people.' Hermione changed into a black and white stripped off the shoulder shirt with fitted jeans. "I don't know what I am going to do for Battle of the Bands." Hermione said.

"You know are an awesome singer." Chris said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to sing. I haven't written a song for over a year and a half."

"Well just try writing a song. With Jesse back you should find something to write about. Like how you and Jesse just break up every five minutes."

"Oh shut up. We didn't break up every five minutes." Chris gave her look that said 'Yeah you did.' "We broke up every fifteen minutes." Hermione said. They both broke out in laughter.

"At least you haven't not written songs as long as I have. I haven't written or played my guitar or keyboard since the day I left."

"But music was your life. Well, music and sailing. How did you give that up?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I don't know. I kinda just started a new life when I left. A life without a boyfriend, without my music, without anything that I have ever known. Except sailing."

"Wow. That must have been hard."

"Yeah, but hey, it doesn't matter now."

"Is it any easier being back?"

"Honestly? I haven't figured that out yet. I like having you and Jesse here. Everything has been a lot easier with you two here. But then there's Draco. Which makes everything harder. I wish I could tell him. But I can't. It would just make it harder for him when I leave."

"I guess you're right." Hermione said, "I'm going to go in the common room with Harry and Ron. Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a second." Chris said, as Hermione left.

Chris went to the bottom of her trunk. She took out a silver frame. It held a picture of Draco, Kaylee, Hermione, and Jesse on a boat the summer before Kaylee left. Draco had his arm draped over Kaylee's shoulders. Jesse had his hand wrapped around Hermione's waist. They were all smiling. For some reason Chris suddenly needed to look at that picture. 'I guess I just needed to remember the life that used to belong to me. But that was before Rachel and Voldemort. Now, that life can't be mine ever again.'

Chris walked down to the common room.

"Hermione, how do you know Jesse?" Harry asked, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that said 'HAPPY' with a smiley face.

"The same way I know Chris. He worked at Sparrow's Ships." Hermione answered.

"But you went right up to him and slapped him across the face. You could have hurt him." Harry said.

"Oh please. That was not the first time Jesse got slapped by Hermione. He didn't get hurt. Trust me if he did I'd be having a party right now." Chris said as she sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"No offense, but this is really none of your business Chris." Harry said.

"Why is this none of my business? It is my twin brother."

"I'm trying to figure out why Hermione slapped Jesse. That doesn't concern you." Harry said.

"Why don't you flat out ask her?"

"That wouldn't work. Hermione wouldn't be so simple." Harry said.

"Hello I'm still right here." Hermione said.

"Well actually let's see if you're right. Hermione, why did you slap Jesse?" Chris asked.

"He is an asshole." Hermione answered.

"Well I think the flat out asking her thing really worked." Chris smirked.

"Yeah but why does she think he's an asshole?" Harry asked.

"Well _no offence_, but this is really none of _your_ business, Harry." Hermione said.

"Okay, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Chris said.

"I choose later." Hermione said. At that moment Jesse came into the common room, wearing a black T-shirt that said

'S. T. D.'

K I E

A LA

T L T

E H

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"Well we're trying to figure out why Hermione hates you." Ron said. Ron was wearing a orange shirt with the 'Chudley Cannons' logo with a pair of cargo pants.

"Don't bother. I know, she knows, and Chris knows. That's really all that matters." Jesse said.

"So you know why Hermione slapped you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah of course I do. But it doesn't really look like she wants me to tell you. So I won't. I was an asshole a few years ago and I regret it. That's all I can tell you." Jesse told them.

"You really should tell us though." Harry said, "We might be able to help you."

"No you can't. I can't have help from anyone but my little sister. It wouldn't be good if you guys got yourselves involved in this complicated mess." Jesse said.

"I'm sure it isn't that complicated. We have seen some very complicated things before." Harry said.

"Harry, I know you're just trying to help. But you really can't get involved. It's between me and Jesse and Chris is involved a little bit two. It's more complicated then you think. More complicated than we have seen before." Hermione said.

"But we tell you almost everything." Ron said.

"No one ever asked you to." Hermione said.

"Does this have something to do with this new makeover?" Ron asked.

"You got a makeover?" Jesse asked.

"You knew her a few years ago. Didn't you notice that she is blonde?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she was the same way when I left." Jesse said.

"I lighten my hair in the summer."

"You never told us that." Ron said.

"Look I don't tell you guys every aspect of my life. Deal with it." With that, Hermione left the common room.

"Hermione hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Jesse commented to his twin.

"Nope." Chris said.

"Why does it seem like we know two completely different Hermione's?" Harry asked.

"Because we do." Chris answered, "You know this bookworm, who thinks everything through, and doesn't take many chances. We know a rebel chick, who does what she wants when she wants to with out thinking. The Hermione I know, took every risk and didn't care if she messed up. With all of us in the same room, she doesn't know who to be, the goody two shoes or the rebel chick?"

"Hermione's a rebel? I just really can't picture that." Ron said.

"Well I can't picture Hermione doing what she is told." Jesse said, "I think I am going to find her."

Jesse went down to the library. He found Hermione in the back crying silently. Jesse sat down next to her. "I just wish I could tell them. Everything would be so much easier." she sobbed.

"I know Hermione. I really do know what you're going through." Jesse said as he held Hermione in his arms. Hermione eventually ended up falling asleep in his arms.

(A/N: Well, what did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! I need some motivation for this story here. Press the purpleish button below. I don't care if it's anonymous or a flame. I need a review! l8r Nikki)


	14. Waking Up in Her Lover's Arms

A/N: Since I like to do things in spite of people, I got a flame. So I decided to update a few days earlier than I usually do.The flamer isstill reading the story 13 chapters in even though she hates it. I find that slightly wierd. It also makes it hard for me to believe she dosen't like my story. That was my rant. Here's the chapter...

Pirate Blood

Chapter 14

Waking Up in Her Lover's Arms

The sunlight seeping through the window woke up Hermione. It took a minute for her to realize that she was in the library. She knew that Jesse's arms were wrapped around her. –Was it all a dream? Am I still together with Jesse? Kaylee and Draco are still together? There's no curse?– She looked at Jesse and she didn't she the dark haired boy that she was in love with. "Jesse. Wake up." Hermione said.

"Wait. What happened? Oh, we fell asleep in the library. I almost thought that everything had been a dream. To bad." Jesse said, as Hermione left his arms. –Yeah, to bad you couldn't just take me back. Have one normal thing here.– Jesse thought silently.

"What time does your watch say?" Hermione asked, avoiding the subject he had brought up.

"It's six-thirty. In half an hour everyone will be waking up." Jesse said. They started to head up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Once they were in their common room they started for their dormitories. Before they went up Hermione said "Thank you, Jesse."

"For what?" he asked.

"For last night. Thanks for getting me through my breakdown."

"Hey, what are shoulders for?" Jesse said. They left each other to go to their separate dorms.

When Hermione got into her dormitory, she quickly put on pajamas. And got under her covers. Five minutes later, she had to get up.

After everyone was dressed and Lavender and Parvati had left, Chris asked "And where were you last night, Miss Granger?"

"In the library." she answered.

"With?"

"You know who I was with. No, nothing happened. No, we're not together again."

"Oh well, you will be soon enough." Chris said, as she put on her knee socks.

"Oh, shut up. You're as bad as Jesse." Hermione said, while straightening her tie.

"Well unfortunately, I happen to share DNA with him." Chris said as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, let's get breakfast. Harry and Ron are probably wondering what happened to you last night. We all stayed up until midnight waiting for you to come back. Then I told them that you may have gone to the Heads dorm to get away and Jesse is probably just flirting with some of the other girls out past curfew. They bought it." Chris said.

"Okay, let's go to breakfast. Oh, your chain in sticking out." Hermione said.

"Oh, thanks, Hermione. That wouldn't be good if I let everyone see that." Chris said.

––—————————————–––—–—–—–———————

In Transfiguritation...

Chris and Draco were transfiguring chairs. They started to talk. "So what are you doing for this Battle of the Bands thing?" Chris asked.

"I have a band called Sly. A few other Slytherins are in it with me. What are you going to do?" Draco asked, very curious as to what she would be doing.

"I'm going to sing and play either my keyboard or guitar. Not sure which one yet." Chris answered. –He is in a band now? I thought he was the sexiest guy I have ever seen before. Now I think he is even more sexy. Damn hormones. Can't you just take a little vacation?–Chris thought.

"That's cool." Draco said. Draco transfigured his chair into a silver charm bracelet. It held a red guitar, a keyboard, and a gold music note. "Well I hope you decide soon." Draco said, putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you. I think I'll play keyboard." Chris smiled as she turned her chair into a silver chain with the word "_Sly"_ dangling off of it. She handed it to him. "I think the band name fits you." Draco smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Turner, what did you transfigure your chairs into?" Professor McGonagall asked. Chris showed her bracelet as Draco showed his necklace. "Well done. You are both very talented at transfiguritation."

(Yeah, not my best chapter but, I that's what I came up with. So if anyone besides spicy-obsession would like to give me a review, please do. BTW, if anyone would like to flame me, go ahead. Just make sure you give some reasons. And no, just saying mary-sue doesn't count as a reason. Also, does anyone else think it's wierd that I have a bunch of ppl with this story on their alerts, yet only one has actually reviewed? I mean come on, it only takes a minute to review. Well, I'll update soon. L8R dudes, Nikki.)

Spicy-obsession: Well, I'm glad you give a damn about my fic, even though you seem to hate it. To bad I don't give a damn about you. Did you know a bunch of writers started an I hate spicy-obsession club? I'm not even kidding, that's the sad part.


	15. Battle of the Bands

Pirate Blood

Chapter 15

Battle of the bands

A/N: Remember in like the fourth chapter, I had Professor Matthews talk about the Battle of the Bands? This is it. This chapter is basically just songs but some flashbacks are involved. I am only going to write the lyrics for the important people.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the songs.

Everyone was in the great hall for the Battle of the Bands. The first person to go was Luna, she did a song call 'Fly'. Ginny was next, she did a song called 'Overdrive'.

Next up was Sly. Draco was the lead singer and lead guitar. Crabbe was on bass. Goyle was on drums. Draco went up to the microphone. "This is a song I wrote about a year ago called 'She'

She looks into my eyes/ And I'm alive again/ And when she says goodbye/ I just die again/ That's when my restlessness begins/ Please don't let it win/ I'm so tired again/ And underneath the haze/ One thing still remains the same

She's the only love I've known/ And now she's gone away/ She's the life that brought me to the edge/ Will I ever love again?

Flashback

Kaylee and Draco had known each other their whole lives. They hated each other for the first seven years of their lives. Then they learned to like each other, as friends. They always saw each other due to the fact that Jesse and Draco were best friends. When they were thirteen, Kaylee had what was called a 'coming out ball'. It was basically a ball on her thirteenth birthday to meet boys. Draco was forced to go. Draco walked into Kaylee's room as she was arguing with her mother. "Hello Mrs. Sparrow, Kaylee." Draco said.

"Hey Drake." Kaylee said turning back to her mother, "I will not take the black out of my hair."

"Hello Draco," Mrs. Katherine Sparrow said, "Kaylee, not in front of company."

"What company? I've known the boy my whole life. I really don't think he's very special."

"Hey! I'm offended by that." Draco said. Kaylee stuck her tongue. "Mature, Kaylee."

"I knew that this ball was a bad idea." Katherine said.

"Well I sure as hell didn't tell you to plan it. It's not only me and Isabel's birthdays. You do realize that this is Jesse's birthday too, right? Give him some attention and maybe I'll take the black out of my hair." Kaylee said. Katherine quickly rushed out of Kaylee's room. "God I hate her."

"I can see that... You're wearing pink." Draco said, noticing her pink ball gown.

"Nice to see your not color blind. Katherine picked out my dress. Did I mention that I hate her?"

"Only a few times." Draco said.

She walks into my life/ And my world is still/ She reached into my sou/l And all my doubts were killed/ That's when my loneliness subsided/ She gave me the will/ I could fight it/ But nothing can erase/ The one thing that remains the same

Kaylee sat down at her vanity and closed her eyes. When she opened them the black was removed from her blood red colored hair. "Guys will be all over you tonight." Draco said.

"Yeah, but there's only one that I want to be all over me." Kaylee said.

"And who would that be?"

"Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you that." she smirked.

She's the only love I've known/ And now she's gone away/ She's the life that brought me to the edge/ Will I ever love again?

At the ball Kaylee danced with a bunch of guys. Finally Blaise asked her to dance. "Katherine picked out your dress?" he asked.

"Yes. Blaise you've known me since I was four. I have never worn pink by choice."

"You know, Draco has been checking you out all night."

"Point?"

"He fancies you."

"Yeah, right." the girl said in disbelief.

"He is checking you out. And then what you said to him earlier about wanting a certain guy all over you, he was thinking of ways to kill him. The funny part is, that you have no idea how much hell your putting him through." Blaise chuckled.

"Blaise, just shut up."

"You know it's true. I'm going to find Isabel. Go talk to him." Kaylee rolled her eyes and walked into the garden to find Draco. She knew that the garden was always where he went to get out of a party.

"So, wanna ditch this lame ass party?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't think that all the boys would be happy if you left." Draco said.

So just tell me what I should do/ I left everything for you/ And I can't hardly breathe/ Cause I know I lost you from my world/ From my…

"I told you Draco, there's one boy that I want with me on my birthday. If you left with me I would have exactly what I want on my birthday." Kaylee said. Draco pressed his lips against hers.

"Let's ditch the lame ass party, then." Draco said grabbing her hand.

She's the only love I've known/ And now she's gone away/ She's the life that brought me to the edge/ Will I ever love again?

She's the only love I've known/ And now she's gone away/ She's the life that brought me to the edge/ Will I ever love again?"

The audience clapped for him. He was very good. Chris noticed that Harry wasn't clapping. Most of the girls were going crazy.

Hermione was the next one to go. She was wearing awhite shirt with a denim mini skirt and gold flats. She sat at a stool and held the microphone. "I wrote this song recently and I thought that this would be a good place to play it. This song is called Behind These Hazel Eyes." Music started to play in the background.

"Seems just like yesterday, you were a part of me/ I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong/ Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right/ Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep/ I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again/ I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend/ Just thought you were the one/ Broken up, deep inside/ But you won't get to see the tears I cry/ Behind these hazel eyes

-Flashback-

Hermione was running back to her house, which was only down the street. –How could he do this to me? I'm here again. Crying just because of him. Why do I keep doing this? He can't always have the control- Hermione thought. As Hermione ran up her driveway, Draco saw her crying.

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco asked, concerned that she could have gotten hurt.

I told you everything, opened up and let you in/ You made me feel alright, for once in my life/ Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be/ So together, but so broken up inside

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep/ I'm barely hanging on

"Jesse and Pansy slept together." Hermione said, trying to stop crying. She couldn't stop.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I found them in bed at the Sparrow Mansion." Hermione sobbed.

"Are you sure Hermione? Maybe it looked like something happened that didn't actually happen." Draco said.

"They were naked in Jesse's bed. I'm pretty sure that it's not something else." Hermione said, as the image kept playing in her mind.

Here I am, once again/ I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend/ Just thought you were the one/ Broken up, deep inside/ But you won't get to see the tears I cry/ Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out/ For hating you, I blame myself/ Seeing you, it kills me now/ No, I don't cry on the outside anymore/ Anymore

"Do you want me to get Kaylee for you?" Draco asked. He knew that they were best friends. After Jesse screwed up, Kaylee would go over Hermione's house and talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks Draco." Hermione said.

Here I am, once again/ I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend/ Just thought you were the one/ Broken up, deep inside/ But you won't get to see the tears I cry/ Behind these hazel eyes

Draco walked into the Sparrow Mansion. He never had to knock. Katherine and Colin Sparrow were always on vacation in the summer. Jesse and Kaylee didn't really care if Draco knocked or not. As he walked in, he saw Pansy coming down the stairs with Kaylee. "You are such an idiot Pansy! Why did you sleep with Jesse when you know that he is with Hermione?" Kaylee yelled at her. Kaylee had put on jeans and flip flops with a black tank top. She fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"We got drunk! We weren't thinking, okay?" Pansy yelled back at her. Pansy's halter and mini skirt were crumpled and wrinkled.

"Well you should have thought, because now Hermione is crying her eyes out. She sent me over here to get you Kaylee." Draco said.

"Hey Draco." Kaylee kissed Draco, not knowing that it would be one of the last times that she could. "I'll go talk to Hermione. I'll see you later Draco." Kaylee headed out the door.

"Hey Draco." Pansy said with a weak smile.

"Get out Parkinson." Draco said, disgusted. Pansy left without a word. Draco headed up to Jesse's room.

Here I am, once again/ I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend/ Just thought you were the one/ Broken up, deep inside/ But you won't get to see the tears I cry/ Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again/ I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend/ Just thought you were the one/ Broken up, deep inside/ But you won't get to see the tears I cry/ Behind these hazel eyes" she sang.

The audience cheered. Hermione wrote that song about Jesse. She couldn't get back together with him, because every time she did, she got hurt. She couldn't let him make her cry again. "You were great Hermione." Jesse said. However when he said it he didn't have a smile on his face. He knew the song was about him. "I'm up next." Jesse said and walked up to the stage he put his electric guitar around him. "This is a song about a girl. It's about having an on and off relationship, where you hate each other, but you are still in love. This is called 'Until the Day I Die':

Until the day/ I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you/ Until the day I die/ I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by/ I race the clock with you/ But if you die right now/ You know that I'd die to/ I'd die too

Flashback

Draco stormed into Jesse's room. "You idiot! How the bloody hell could you sleep with Pansy! I mean, really. It's Pansy! I don't give a damn if you were drunk! You can be drunk out of your mind, but you don't sleep with Pansy! It's Pansy!"

"I know it's Pansy! Obviously I was piss drunk! I wasn't thinking!" Jesse yelled back at him.

"Hermione wants to be alone. She gave me this box of stuff that's yours Jesse. I'm not going to ask about the three pairs of boxers." Kaylee said handing him the box.

"I was wondering what happened to my green boxers." Jesse said taking a look into the box.

"Aren't you even slightly mad?" Draco asked Kaylee.

"Yeah, but more at Pansy. It's her fault too. I am still mad at Jesse though. Which is why I kicked him in the groin earlier." Kaylee said. Draco winced, knowing the kind of pain that he had been in.

You remind me of the times/ When I knew who I was/ But still the second hand will catch us/ Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes/ I'll Take the fall for you/ I hope you need this now/ Cause I know I still do

A girl with blonde shoulder length hair and fair skin was sneaking by in the hallway, trying to go unnoticed. "Have fun with Blaise, Isabel?" Jesse asked.

"Lots." Isabel smirked.

"Well, I would love to yell at you for spending the night at Blaise's, but I need to make up with Hermione. I got piss drunk and slept with Pansy. She caught us. So I may be a while." Jesse said as he left.

"I never thought of Pansy as that much of a slut. And he was mad at me for having sex. At least I care about the person I'm screwing." Isabel said.

"I wonder how hard Hermione is going to hit him." Draco said.

"Isabel, if you end up pregnant, just remember, I told you so." Kaylee said to her younger sister.

Jesse had explained everything to Hermione. "So, are you going to forgive me, or hit me. Or you can do both." Jesse smiled weakly. Hermione didn't answer. "Look, Hermione, I really care about you. I care about you more than anyone else. I don't think that I could live, knowing that you will never forgive me." Hermione pressed her lips against his.

Until the day/ I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you/ Until the day I die/ I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue/ Until blood soaks my shirt/ We'll never fall apart/ Tell me why this hurts so much

"I love you, Jesse. I forgive you." Jesse smiled, "But we can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this dance. I love you but I can't be with you. You keep hurting me and I can't stand it anymore. I can only be friends with you." Hermione said.

"You know that I'll always care about you, until the day I die. But why can't you be with me if you love me?" Jesse asked.

"That's why, Jesse. You 'care', but you can't seem to say that you love me. I tell you that all the time and you can't even say it once." Hermione said.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving then." Jesse said turning to leave. After Jesse shut Hermione's door behind him, he peaked through the key hole. Hermione was crying.

"All he had to do was say that he loved me. That was all I asked him to do." she sobbed.

My hands are at your throat/ And I think I hate you/ But still we'll say, "remember when"/ Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day/ I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you/ Until the day I die/ I'll spill my heart for you/ Yeah, I'd spill my heart/ Yeah, I'd spill my heart for you

My hands are at your throat/ And I think I hate you/ We made the same mistakes/ Mistakes like friends do/ My hands are at your throat/ And I think I hate you/ We made the same mistakes

Until the day I die/ I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day/ I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you/ Until the day I die/ I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die/ Until the day I die" He sang.

The girls went wild. They all thought that this new american boy was so sexy. Chris just clapped as Hermione just sat there shocked. He wrote that song based off of something he said the last time they broke up. Hermione finally snapped out of her trance and clapped. Chris was up next. She walked up to the stage wearing a black tank top that had a zipper across the chest. She was wearing black and red stripped arm warmers with it. She also had on blue jeans with black boots. Kaylee had her keyboard up there and she sat down. "This song was written about a guy. It's called Together:

Something just isn't right/ I can feel it inside/ The truth isn't far behind me/ You can't deny/ When I turn the lights out/ When I close my eyes/ Reality overcomes me I'm living a lie

Flashback

Kaylee had been getting dressed that morning. "Now why did you have to go and do that?" Draco asked.

"Because, I like you alive. If Jesse found out that I spent the night with you then he would kill you." Kaylee said.

"I could take him on." Draco said. Kaylee rolled her eyes. She buttoned her jeans.

"Even so, I don't want you two to fight." She said as she put on her shirt that she had been wearing the night before. "I have to go." Kaylee said as she headed for Draco's bedroom door.

"Not so fast, love" Draco said as his lips caught hers. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths. "You better get back." he whispered in her ear "I love you."

"And I love you." Kaylee said. She left for her house.

When I'm alone/ I feel so much better/ And when I'm around you/ I don't feel together/ It doesn't feel right at all /Together /Together we've built a wall/ Together/ Holding hands we'll fall/ Hands we'll fall

Fast forward to a week before the battle of the bands

"Something seems familiar about you." Draco said during his sword fighting lesson with Chris.

"Really?" Chris asked. Chris had laid hints everywhere. Her eyes, her tattoo that was identical to the one on his arm, the same interests the same habitats as Kaylee. Has he figured it out yet? How will he react when he finds out that she has been living a lie?

This has gone on so long/ I realize that I need/ Something good to rely on/ Something for me

When I'm alone/ I feel so much better/ And when I'm around you/ I don't feel together/ It doesn't feel right at all /Together /Together we've built a wall/ Together/ Holding hands we'll fall/ Hands we'll fall

"Really, you remind me of someone I used to know." Draco said.

"Kaylee?" Chris slipped.

"How–How d-did you know that?" Draco questioned.

"Your tattoo." Chris covered up.

"Oh right. Yeah, she's just an ex-girlfriend. I haven't seen her for three years."

"Oh" was all Chris said.

My heart is broken/ I'm lying here/ My thoughts are choking/ On you, my dear/ On you, my dear/ On you, my dear

When I'm alone/ I feel so much better/ And when I'm around you/ I don't feel together/ It doesn't feel right at all /Together /Together we've built a wall/ Together/ Holding hands we'll fall/ Hands we'll fall

In her dormitory, Chris lay on her bed thinking about whether she should tell Draco. Hermione walked in. "So I've been thinking." Chris said.

"That's a bad sign." Hermione said.

"Haha. Seriously, I was thinking that I should tell him." Chris said.

"What? Are you crazy? You can't tell him. You could be putting everything at risk." Hermione said.

"Well, he also might be happy to know that I am here. It sounds like he misses me."

"Well yeah, of course he does. He loves you. But he is pissed as hell with you. He is pissed that he is stuck with Rachel. I mean he loves her, but he really needs you to be there. If you told him there would be to many things that you couldn't leave. You wouldn't be able to get up and leave when you had to."

"I guess your right. With him I just don't feel together. Like I could fall apart by him saying the wrong thing. I hate that. He's the only one who has ever been able to do that to me."

When I'm alone/ I feel so much better/ And when I'm around you/ I don't feel together/ It doesn't feel right at all /Together /Together we've built a wall/ Together/ Holding hands we'll fall/ Hands we'll fall

When I'm around you/ When I'm around you/ I don't feel together, no/ I don't feel together, no

When I'm around you/ When I'm around you/ I don't feel together, no/ I don't feel together, no" she finished. She saw Draco was clapping. She smiled at him. Of course, no one out side of the Hidden Identity Club knew that she was smiling at him. Pansy, Blaise, Jesse, and Hermione all knew. However none of them knew that every single member of the Hidden Identity Club was there.

At the end of the night there was voting by applause. Ginny won. She won a basket full of berrtie bott's every flavor jelly beans , chocolate frogs, and other candies. She performed another song called 'I like.'.

A/N: Now let's think about this. The members that we know about so far are:

Kaylee

Jesse

Draco

Blaise

Pansy

Hermione

Who else?

Is there more than one?

Do we know them?

Have we been introduced to them?

You won't be finding out for a while...

BTW, the reason for the name of the club: They all have to put up acts when they are around certain people, like their parents. Or the way the Slytherins have to act around others. They can only seem to be themselves around each other. It's almost like they have hidden identities.

Songs:

Fly...Hilary Duff

Overdrive...Katy Rose

She...Ryan Cabrera

Behind these Hazel Eyes...Kelly Clarkson

Until the Day I Die...Story of the Year

Together...Avril Lavigne

I Like...Katy Rose

(A/N: That's chapter 15! How did you guys like it? Well, tell me in a review! Do you guys like the whole battle of the bands thing? I might have a second round later in the story. PLEASE REVIEW! L8R, Nikki)

Roric Dante: Thanks! I could explain who Rachel is, but I won't. It's a mystery. One which will be brought up every now and then. But you won't know for sure who she is until much later.

Spicy-obsession: So I read your profile, I wasn't to surprised. I do have to say though, have people actually said 'Eww you geek!' to you? It just sounds like something a nine year old would say. But about the HP CANON LAWS, It's fanfiction. It doesn't matter if all the evidence in the story matches. That's why it's fanfiction, and it isn't the actual series. I do agree, any Myrtle/Draco stories are sick, but once again, it's fanfiction. It isn't supposed to sound like JKR wrote it.


	16. The Letter

Pirate Blood

Chapter 16

The Letter

Over the week everyone had complimented the contestants in the Battle. It was Friday and Chris was in Potions. They were not in their groups today for they were only taking notes, they were separated by houses. Draco was all the way across the room. Colin Creevy came in. "Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall sent me. She said that this letter must be read immediately by Jesse Turner and then by Christine Turner." the boy said.

"I'm sure that a letter can wait." Slughorn said.

"No, McGonagall said that it is from the ministry of magic. It's important that they read it. Jesse before Christine though." Jesse and Chris exchanged glances.

"Very well then." Professor Slughorn said.

Jesse read the letter his hand was trembling. "Ka–Chris, r-read." Jesse said as he handed it to her.

Her hand did not tremble. She did not stutter. "Bastard." Chris said.

"Miss Turner." Slughorn said firmly.

The windows shattered.

"Miss Turn–" Slughorn was interrupted.

"Screw off Slughorn!"Chris yelled and ran out of the class room.

"Well class, get back to work!" Slughorn yelled.

It had been an hour and a half since Chris left the classroom. She had gone back to her dormitory and changed clothes. She was wearing very tight, low black leather pants with a black long sleeved shirt. The shirt had a mesh material over her stomach, so her abs were visible along with her navel piercing. Chris had put on dark eye liner with a smoky eyeshadow. Her hair was loose. She was outside. Rain was lightly falling from the sky. That had actually brought a smile to her face. She loved rain, always had. The smile didn't last long though. She could only think about that damn letter. Her wet hair was sticking to her face. Suddenly she heard some one come up next to her. "So, do you always sit outside on the coldest day of November in the rain or is this just because you didn't think anyone would find you?" a man asked her. He had platinum blonde hair that was wet and sticking to his forehead. He was wearing cargos and a black t-shirt underneath his coat.

"Both. I like the rain. I didn't want anyone to find me either. By the way, it's only November second. It might be colder than this one day this month." Chris said, "So what are you out here for?"

"You."

"Really?" Chris said, not to surprised.

"Yeah, I think I owe you an explanation." Draco said.

"For?"

"The way I've been acting. I know that you are probably a bit confused by the way I've been acting."

"You mean the way you said we can't and then you flirt constantly? Yeah, that deserves an explanation."

"Well, remember when I told you about Kaylee?" Chris nodded, "I was in love with her. I never really cared about a girl after she left. I dated girls, but not for long. When you came along, I suddenly felt...I don't know...I just started to care when I saw Potter checking you out."

"Why the hell is Potter checking me out?"

"Because you have a way of making every guy in the room fall for you. The funny part is that you don't even realize it." Draco said.

Chris blushed. "I am not perfect, Draco. Don't think for a second, thatI am. I have flaws. You haven't seen any of them, but there are tons."

Draco ignored her and kept talking."But the reason I can't get involved with you right now, is that, my life is complicated. My father is a death eater who escaped azkaban. I am a Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor. It would be to complicated...So, is there a reason why you ran out of potions and shattered the windows?"

"Voldemort killed my father. He killed my sister one year ago today. I just got pissed. Apparently I have some new found powers. I had been told that powers are tied to your emotions but I never thought that I could shatter all the windows in the classroom." Chris said. She wouldn't look at Draco. She would then makeeye contact with him, and then he would see that she was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry. But can I ask you if there's a reason Voldemort is killing your family? Or is that going into why you need to learn how to sword fight?"

"That goes into why I need to learn how to sword fight. I really wish that I could tell you, but I just can't. It's to complicated."

"Well, just so you know, I've seen a hell of a lot of things. So there is a possibility that I may completely understand."

"Yeah, but then there is that possibility that you will completely freak out. I'm sorry Draco but I can't tell you. You aren't going to tell me why you agreed to teach me. You can't. I can't tell you why I need to learn to fight." Chris said.

"Okay, I can live with that." Draco said, "Are you coming inside, or are you staying here a bit longer?"

"I'll just be here a few minutes longer."

"Then I will see you tomorrow at eight."

Chirs went to the common room. As she walked she saw the trio there. "No I don't." she said.

"Don't what?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to talk. I know that is what you're going to ask." Chris said.

"Why are you wet?" Ron asked.

"I was outside." Chris answered, obviously.

"What are you wearing?" Harry said, noticing her clothes.

"Clothes." Chris said, irritated.

"What happened? Jesse won't talk to us. He's been in his dorm with his headphones on the Wireless Wizarding Network since we got out of class and...are those my pants?" Hermione said, looking at Chris's leather pants.

Everyone turned their attention to Hermione. "Hermione, you own leather pants?" Ron asked, "On second thought, I'm better off not knowing."

"No, these are mine. Remember we got the each got a pair that day to piss off Jesse?" Chris said.

"Oh right, how could I forget. That was so funny to see the look on his face." Hermione smiled. They both broke out in laughter.

"He was about to pass out when he saw you in these. He was about to kill me for getting you them." Chris said.

"Seriously though, what happened? Jesse hasn't said a word all day since you read the letter."

"I don't want to talk about it." Chris answered simply, as the happiness died off of her face.

"Come on, Chris. I am really worried about Jesse."

"Well if you'd just give in..." Chris started.

"Yeah well to bad, I'm not going to give in. But I'm going to his room to ask him. Since you're to stubborn and bitchy to tell me." Hermione said.

"I am proud to be a stubborn bitch." Chris said sarcastically, not taking what Hermione said to seriously.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Hermione said, going up to the boys dorm to find Jesse.

(A/N: That's the sixteenth chapter. Did you see that coming? Well, what do you guys think? Tell me in a review. I wasn't sure if you guys liked the whole Battle of the Bands thing from last chapter. I could put in another one if you want. If you didn't like the whole Battle of the Bands thing, could you tell me? I really am not sure how much I like it, so I want to know if any of you guys do. So how do you feel about it? Loved it, liked it, hated it, or do you have completely neutral feelings about it? As always, PLEASE REVIEW! cya l8r Nikki)


	17. Madly in Love, Heavy on the Madly Part

Pirate Blood

Chapter 17

Madly In Love, Heavy on the Madly Part

Hermione found Jesse in his bed wearing only his boxers. His head phones were in the wireless wizarding network. He was staring at the ceiling but, he jumped when he heard someone come in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Hermione said, quietly.

"It's okay." Jesse said and laid back down.

Hermione walked over to his bed. "What's wrong Jesse? What did that letter say that to do this to you?" Jesse looked at her for a moment, then continued staring at the ceiling. "Chris is...well, Chris is in leather pants. She didn't come to dinner either. She won't tell anyone what's going on. I know that something big happened. Jesse, you're scaring me."

"Sit down." Jesse said, Hermione sat on the side of his bed. Hermione just then realized that he was wearing only his blue boxers and his abs were showing. She had seen him in less, but it was still awkward seeing him with hardly any clothing on. "I guess there's only one way to say this. Voldemort killed my father yesterday. That's what the letter was about. Kaylee, told me today was the day that Isabel and Rachel were kidnaped by Death Eaters. Rachel ended up with Draco. Isabel was found weeks later, dead." Jesse said.

"Oh my god Jesse. I'm so sorry." Hermione said hugging him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to talk to anyone about it. I'm sorry." Jesse said.

"No it wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry." Hermione said.

"So what's this about Chris in leather pants?" Jesse asked. Hermione laid down next to him.

"Oh yeah, she came into the common room wearing the leather pants that we brought the day I was trying to make you jealous. She was wearing this shirt that was showing her stomach and her navel piercing. I think every guy in the common room wanted to get in her pants. She has a way of doing that when she walks into a room." Hermione said.

"You do that every time you walk into a room too." Jesse said, "Without leather pants."

"Why is it that you always know the right thing to say?"

"No, not always. That day when you said that we were over, unless I said that I loved you, I said the wrong thing that day."

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly the right thing to say."

"Sorry I was about three years to late...I love you, Hermione." Jesse pressed his lips to Hermione's. Hermione pulled away.

"Jesse, I can't do this again. I should go."

"No, tell me why."

"Because, in the end I am going to be sitting on my bed, crying, just because you. I am sick and tired of crying Jesse." Hermione said.

"Then why won't you let yourself be happy?" Jesse asked.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you aren't happy living like this."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, Hermione, I really do. I know that you hate leading this double life. But there is one thing that I don't understand. You are at the top of your class. Yet you don't come up with a solution to this. That is why we started the club. We were all leading lives with Hidden Identities. We wanted to change that. We wanted to make it so that we didn't have that club anymore. We all wanted to change it and make it so that we could all live one life not two or three. Why haven't you done anything to change it? You hate this. You aren't happy at all."

"You don't know shit about me, Jess."

Jesse threw on jeans and ran after her into the common room. "No Hermione! You know that I am right."

"That's a load of bullshit. You don't know me."

"I know you a lot better than you think."

"For the past three years you didn't write or visit or even say good bye before you left. For all I knew you could have been dead. But then you show up, expecting everything to go back to the way it was. Guess what? It's not."

"You know that I didn't have a choice."

"Actually, you did. You could have written to me without Katherine knowing. It would have been simple."

"She does have a point." Chris commented.

"Shut it Chris. Well you know, this whole invention of writing, it works both ways. You could have written to me too, you know."

"He has a point, too." Chris said.

"Shut it Chris! It's not like I knew where you were! For all I knew you could have been in a different dimension!"

"It won't matter if I say anything now. They're just gonna say to shut it."

It wasn't until then, that Hermione realized that the ten people in the common room were watching them. Jesse knew, but didn't care.

"Well it didn't seem like you missed me. It was all over the papers that you were fooling around with that Quidditch player!"

"You arrogant, egotistical, ignorant, son of a bitch!" Hermione kicked him in the groin. "You knew that, that paper was a load of bull. I told you that." she punched him in the face, "And let's not forget the whores that have been in your bed." Hermione practically ran out of the common room.

"We should really get you to the hospital wing Jess." Chris said looking at his mouth. His lip was split and bleeding.

"No, Hermione would get into trouble."

Ginny Weasley had ran up to her dorm and back into the common room. "Here, put a little of this on your lip, it'll heal it." she said holding a vial.

Jesse put a little of the dark blue potion on his lip. "Thanks, Ginny. How did you know what to use?"

"I want to be a healer after I finish school. I grew up with six brothers who constantly fought, so I eventually learned how to fix a split lip." Ginny said.

"And I thought I had it hard with one brother." Chris said.

"Trust me, your lucky." Ginny said.

Seamus came up to Chris and Ginny. "Here's your three galleons, Chris. And here are your three, Ginny. I really thought that it would happen next week."

"I told you, they are very quick." Chris said.

"Hermione's temper is way to short." Ginny said.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

"We were betting on when Hermione was going to kick you in the groin and punch you in the face. I owe Neville a galleon. I didn't think that Hermione would punch you for another two days. Damn."

"I am so offended by that." Jesse said.

"Well, that was my goal." Chris smirked.

No one went to look for Hermione. They knew that they wouldn't do anything but irritate her. She was in her bed the next morning.

The Next Day,Eight O'clock

Draco and Chris were practicing fighting. Draco cut Chris's arm. "Sit down." Draco said. He walked across the room and took a vial containing a dark red liquid. "Give me your arm." He applied the liquid along the cut. "I keep telling you that you need to keep eye contact to know what you opponent will do next. We don't have to have practice today if you can't concentrate."

"I'm fine, Draco. I'm perfectly capable of concentrating." Chris said. The cut healed.

"No, your not, Chris. Your dad was just killed. You act like nothing's wrong because you weren't his biggest fan. You look pale as hell. You don't make eye contact because you don't want me to see that you're on the edge of breaking down in tears."

"You're right." Chris said, "Weird thing is, that you were the only one who saw it." A tear slid down her cheek. Draco wiped away the tear with his thumb. "We can't. You were the one who said it. And I really don't want to get into a relationship right now, Draco." Chris said.

"I know." Draco said, "I'll go. I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Can you please just go?" Chris said with another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Sure." Draco left the dungeon. Chris cried. She hated to admit it, but she missed her father. Over the past few years they had grown closer. He was all she had for these past few years. He was the one who had helped her. Now she had Jesse. 'You lose something, you gain something else, I guess.' Chris thought. Chris just sat there and let the tears stream down her face. She turned back to her normal form of Kaylee. Not what she looked like with her hair streaked and her make up perfect, this is what she really looked like. She had scars on her arms and legs. There was a scar on her forehead above her left eyebrow, there were two more on her right cheek. No one knew that this is what she looked like now. Every once in a while, she had to go back to this form. Her powers would start to weaken if she didn't. She sat there on the cold floor crying, not just over her dad, but over everything. She couldn't tell Draco. She couldn't see Rachel. She would never see Isabel again. She would never have the life of Kaylee Sparrow again. "Why can't I just erase the past? Erase my whole life. Erase the curse. Erase the past three years. It would be so much easier." She said to the walls. She knew that even walls had ears. Sometimes she wanted those ears to hear her. She wanted them to tell Voldemort that she was here. She was right under his nose. Why couldn't he just kill her? It would be so much easier. But for some reason, the walls wouldn't tell Voldemort when she wanted them to. After sitting on the stone cold floor for who knows how long, Kaylee pulled her self back together and went back to Chris. She went back to her dorm.

"Hey Chris." Harry said.

"Hey Harry." Chris replied.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Which one told you?" Chris asked.

"Jesse." Harry said.

"Well, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you want to–"

"Talk. I wish everyone would stop saying that. I don't want to talk to anyone. The only thing I want to do is scream at the people who think that I need talk to them. I don't care if you know what it's like Harry. That won't make me want to suddenly cry on your shoulder. So if you are thinking about saying anything involving my parents, then you can shove it up your ass!" Chris yelled. Harry looked surprised.

"Chris, are you okay?" Jesse asked, as he came down the stairs.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Actually, the only thing I want to do is break something."

"Oh, okay. Can you give Hermione this tape? She is in her dorm. Please don't break it." Jesse said.

"Okay." Chris took the tape and went up to her dorm.

"You two have the strangest relationship." Harry said.

"Yeah, but it works for us." Jesse said.

In the girls dorm...

"Jesse made this tape for you." Chris said, tossing Hermione the tape.

"Thanks." Hermione said, "I don't know why he keeps trying to win me back."

"That is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard you say. He is in love with you. He never stopped loving you." Chris said.

"Whatever, do you mind if I play it in the stereo and not in my headphones?" Hermione said.

"Not at all." Chris said.

The stereo started. "Breakdown/ I can't take this/ I need somewhere to go/ I need you/ I'm so restless/ I don't know what to do

Chris took her photo album out from the bottom of her trunk.

Cause we've had our rough times/ Fighting all night/ And now you're just slipping away

There was a picture of Kaylee and Draco. She had on a black tank top with a pleated denim mini skirt. Draco was wearing a white muscle shirt and black baggy jeans. Kaylee's arms were around Draco's neck and his arms were around her waist. They were only looking at each other. At the time they didn't even know that Jesse took the snapshot.

So give me this chance/ To make the wrongs right, to say/ Don't, don't, don't walk away

I promise/ I won't let you down, you down/ If you take my hand tonight/ I promise/ We'll be just fine this time/ If you take my hand tonight

If you take my hand tonight

On the next page was a picture of Isabel and Blaise. Isabel had long blonde hair, thanks to her powers. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red skirt that reached just above her knee with black knee high boots. Blaise had his dark hair spiked. He was wearing a gray button down shirt untucked with black pants. Blaise was putting a heart shaped necklace around Isabel's neck.

Without you I go through the motions/ Without you it's just not quite the same/ Without you I don't want to go out/ I just wanted to say

Kaylee loved to take pictures. It was fun when people weren't looking. She didn't like the fake smiles and happiness. She liked the real thing.

That I'm sick of these fights/ I'll let you be right/ If it stops you from running away

So give me this chance/ To make the wrongs right, to say/ Don't, don't, don't walk away

The next picture was of Jesse and Hermione. They were both cleaning a boat. Hermione also used to have a job at Sparrow's Ships. Hermione had been giving Jesse the silent treatment. They gotten into some stupid fight.

I promise/ I won't let you down, you down/ If you take my hand tonight/ I promise/ We'll be just fine this time/ If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand/ Take my hand /I promise/ Take my hand/ I promise/ Take my hand/ Go!

The next picture was of Draco and Kaylee again. They were at the beach. Kaylee was in a black bikini. Draco was in dark blue swim trunks. They were making out.

I promise/ I won't let you down, you down/ If you take my hand tonight/ I promise/ We'll be just fine this time/ If you take my hand tonight

Chris shut the book. How did she get so far away from her life?

If you take my hand tonight/ I won't let you down/ Take my hand tonight

(A/N: I like putting in lyrics. Hence, the end of this chapter. If you guys request a song in a REVIEW, I might put it. Depends on how well the lyrics fit the scence or situation. Or if you don't like the lyrics, please tell me. I want to know if you guys like it or not. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! l8r, Nikki)


	18. Rumors

Pirate Blood

Chapter 18

Rumors (No relation to the Lindsay Lohan song.)

On Monday, many people had given their condolences to Jesse and Chris. Chris hated it. She tried to just say thanks. Jesse didn't talk to much. He would go straight up to his dorm after class and play his guitar. Chris would mainly do anything to keep her busy. She would play guitar or do homework. It was three weeks later on a Thursday she was in the common room doing her homework. Hermione was ranting.

"Why won't he talk. I mean, I know he's grieving, but how long can he stay like that. He won't even talk to me. I'm getting worried. He is doing this so that I'll worry and then he thinks I'll give in. I am stronger than that. But really, how long can he stay playing his guitar? I mean, his hands will eventually be so callused that he won't be able to play..."Hermione continued her ranting as Dean came up and sat down next to Chris.

"Hey Dean." Chris said.

"Hey Chris, I know that it's been pretty rough these past few weeks. But being the sweet, thoughtful, good looking–" Dean started.

"I don't know if I agree with that last one." Chris laughed.

"You know that you're in love with me." Chris rolled her eyes as Dean continued, "I thought that winning money from other kids will cheer you up."

"What are you betting on now? Don't worry, she's in her own world, she can't hear us."

"When will Jesse and Hermione get together? The best part is, that other houses are betting. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a Slytherin or two. So most people are going for Christmas. A few are going for next week. What do you think?"

"I think that it will be the night of thenext round of Battle of the Bands. That's after we come back from break. Some time in mid January."

"And how much money would you like to place on that bet, Miss Turner?" Dean said in a corny game show host voice.

"Well Mr. Thomas, I think that I will bet twelve galleons on that." she said, also in a corny game show host voice.

"Are you serious Chris? That's a lot of money." Dean was suddenly serious.

"Well it's not like I am going to lose any of it. I've known Jesse my entire life. He will make his move after he sings a song he wrote for Hermione. She will realize that she is miserable without him. Then they will have their tongues half way down each other's throats by the end of the night."

"I think that I am going to bet on that now, too. By the way you rocked on round one. So I'll write you down for 'Battle of the Bands' twelve galleons, Chris Turner." He was writing on a piece of folded parchment that had about twenty other people's names. "Thanks Chris. I gotta go steal some other people's money now."

"You go steal that money Dean. Good Luck." Chris said, with loads of sarcasm.

"Thank you for your support, Chris." Dean said, returning the sarcasm.

Later on in the girls dorm Hermione was still ranting to no one. "He isn't going to get to me. He just won't."

"HERMIONE! Jesse is upset. I am too. Jesse has his own way of dealing with things. You should have seen him after the last time he screwed up with you. He didn't eat or sleep. He just played his guitar wrote lyrics and stared at your picture. Be happy that he is eating and sleeping. He isn't doing this to get to you. He is doing this, hoping that it will make everything go away. That's why he plays guitar."

"What do you mean? He plays guitar thinking it will erase everything?"

"Music is both of our places to escape from reality. When he escapes into his reality, your with him, dad is alive, Isabel is there. It's his idea of perfect. That's why he plays guitar. To be there; with you. You don't even realize how much he loves you. Do you know that there are girls in this school who would give their right leg just to have Jesse talk to them. But he is so in love with you, that he doesn't want any other girl. You're the only person that he has had a real conversation with Jess since dad was killed. He doesn't say more than a few sentences to me through out the day." Chris said.

"Oh. I didn't realize he was that bad." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, he is."

In Potions the next day...

They were making the sleeping potion. "So, how are you?" Draco asked Chris.

"I'd be better if everyone stopped asking me that." Chris said, frustated.

"Well it would help if you just admitted you had feelings. You can't always have this tough girl act on."

"Well, at least I just stick to one act. You can't seem to make up your mind. You're the bully. You're the sensitive guy. You're the flirt. You're the jackass. Make up your damn mind, Malfoy."

"You don't know what it's like being Slytherin." Draco said.

"I'm sorry. I should have known that you would have a lame ass excuse. Aw, you're a Slytherin, boo-freaking-hoo, poor Draco." the bell rang "I'll see you around."

In that hall after potions Harry went up to Chris. "What was up with you and Malfoy? You usually get along strangely well."

"He is a jackass. You knew that already." Chris answered.

"No, it's something else."

"Don't pry into other people's business Harry. It's rude."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself. When Voldemort comes, that's when you can protect me. Until then, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Why aren't you afraid to say his name?" Harry asked.

"I learned a while back, that it's stupid to fear some dude's name."

After Herbology, Chris was walking back up to the castle. She walked past the Hospital Wing. She saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry in there. She saw that Draco was there too. "What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Malfoy just decided to try and kick the crap out of me." Harry said.

"Looks like he did a good job." Chris said, seeing the bruises and cut that Harry had.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"So Malfoy, any specific reason you kicked the crap out of Harry?"

"I was bored." Chris could see the look in his eyes said something else. Potter had done something. Something bad. Draco had cuts and bruises too, but not as bad as Harry. She wanted so badly to go over and make sure that he is okay. She knew that she couldn't. Potter did something to piss off Draco. But what?

The next day was a Saturday. Jesse was talking to some of the guys outside. They all had put warming charms on themselves so they didn't have to wear jackets.

"No, she wouldn't do that." Jesse said.

"Well, that's what he is saying." Dean said.

"He says that they're 'friends with benefits'." Seamus said.

"But she isn't like that. She doesn't really like him as a friend. I mean, she says how much he gets on her nerves. He always tries to get in her business." Jesse said.

"Well maybe it's an act." Seamus suggested.

"No, she doesn't keep secrets unless she has to. This isn't big enough for her not to even tell me. She wouldn't do something like this." Jesse said.

"Jesse, do you honestly think she would tell you about her sex life?"

"She has before. A bit more than I'd like,actually."

"Well, maybe he is just afraid to admit he's a virgin. Now that I've gotten to know the girl, I don't think she is that easy. She wouldn't let any guy into her pants. Not even him." Dean said.

"What exactly did he say?" Jesse asked.

"These were his exact words, 'She is awesome in bed. She is very generous, if you know what I mean. She screams my name so loudly, I had to put a silencing charm around the room.' It does sound kind of fake to me." Seamus said.

Class ended just then. Jesse ran to catch up with Harry. "Harry!" Jesse yelled.

"Hey Jesse. What's up?" Harry said casually.

Jesse punched him in the face, then the stomach. A crowd gathered around them. Harry began to fight back. He hit Jesse in the face. Before he could throw another punch, Chris got in between them. "What the fuck are you two doing?" she yelled.

"He is spreading rumors that you two are friends with benefits. He says that you're fucking him in empty classrooms." Jesse said.

Chris turned to Harry, "You said that? You bastard!" Chris punched him in the face, then the stomach. He was now on the ground. She kicked him in the groin. "I wouldn't fuck a worthless piece of shit like you if the fate of the world depended on it." She kicked him in the stomach, "Asshole." Chris stormed off with a smirk on her face. She saw Draco smiling at her.

(A/N: I thought it was to short at first, but it has a lot in it. I liked the last scene. What about you? You could tell me in a _**REVIEW**_. Do you guys know that _**REVIEWS**_ can motivate me to write more. **_REVIEWS_** can possibly improve my writing. It is always nice to get a **_REVIEW_**. It shows someone cares. So anyways, please **_REVIEW!_** l8r dudes, Nikki)


	19. Sex and Tattoos

Pirate Blood

Chapter 19

Sex and Tattoos

A/N: I own anything you don't recognize. I don't own LAMB, that is Gwen Stefani's clothing line.

It was quarter to eight and Chris was getting ready to leave for practice. She put on her a pair of lounge pants that said _L. A. M. B._ on the ass. She had put on a black tank top that was very low cut. As she was about to leave Dean asked her, "Don't kill me, but why is the word _L. A. M. B._ On your ass?"

"Love Angel Music Baby. It's a brand of muggle clothing. I'm not gonna kill you, but if I catch you staring at my ass again, then I'm going to kill you." Chris said. With that she left to see Draco. She got to the dungeons and Draco was already there. "So, you beat the crap out of Potter because of what he was saying, didn't you?" Chris asked. Not that she needed to. She knew that he did it for her.

"Yeah." Draco answered simply.

"Thank you. It's weird. I can hate you one minute. The next minute I can be in love with you." Chris said.

"Let's just get started." Draco said.

"Works for me." They started swing their swords. Chris eventually won. They had a few of these matches. It was about nine thirty when she lost the last match. Draco had her against the wall. The sword was at her throat. Their faces were inches apart.

"If I was someone trying to kill you, you would have your throat slit." Draco said.

"But look where my sword is." Draco looked down and saw that her sword was only half an inch away from his groin. "Now if you were trying to kill me, I would have you castrated you by now." Chris said.

Draco turned around, put his sword down on the table behind him. Chris put hers down on the table next to her. Draco quickly turned back to face Chris. He pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists so that she couldn't get out of his grasp. He crashed his lips onto hers. About an hour later they finally separated. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris said.

"Yes. But we wouldn't be able to tell anyone except maybe Hermione and Blaise." He kissed her again.

"I know."She kissed him.

"So you would be okay with keeping our relationship a secret?" he kissed her.

"Yes." she kissed him again.

"Do you want to go to my dorm?" Draco asked as she kissed him again.

"Yes." and they ran off to his dorm.

The next morning...

Chris woke up in green satin sheets. She felt Draco's arm around her waist. "Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back, "I'm going to have to go back to my dorm soon."

"I know." Draco said.

She pressed her lips against his. "But everyone will be waking up soon. I need to get back." She kissed him again. She put her clothes on.

"I suppose you're right." he said.

"I'll see you later." they kissed once again.

Chris snuck back into her dorm before anyone woke up. She went to sleep for another hour. When everyone woke up Hermione smiled at Chris. "What?" Chris asked.

"You know what." Hermione told her, "So are you...you know?" Parvati and Lavender were in the room so they had to speak in code, but Chris knew Hermione was talking about Draco.

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone. No one would understand."

"I won't tell anyone."

In the common room...

Everyone was sitting in the common room talking and finishing up their homework. Ron said to Chris, "I never noticed that you and Jesse both have the same tattoo." Chris knew that he meant the tattoo that wrapped around her wrist. Jesse had gotten the same tattoo wrapped around his upper right arm. Draco also had the same tattoo wrapped around his upper right arm. Chris was pretty sure that no one had noticed that though.

"Yeah, got them when we were what, thirteen?" Jesse asked Chris.

"Thirteen and a half to be exact." Chris said.

"You were that young?" Ron said.

"Yeah, needed to piss off my mom. This did the trick." Chris said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you earlier in the year. Do you have any new tattoos?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, how many tattoos do you have exactly?" Ron asked.

"Let me think," Jesse started counting on his fingers, "About seven."

Chris had also been counting on her fingers. "I think I have five or six. As for new tattoos, I think I have two new ones."

"Do they hurt?" Ginny asked.

"It depends on how big it is. I have three little hearts on the side of my ankle and that didn't hurt but the one on my wrist hurt like hell because it had to get colored in." Chris said.

"Why do you want to know, Ginny? You're never getting a tattoo, so it's not like it matters." Ron said.

"Who says I can't get a tattoo Ronald? It's my body. I can do whatever the hell I want with it." Ginny snapped. Ginny stormed off to her dormitory.

"You know, the more you tell her that she can't get a tattoo the more likely it is that she will." Chris said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really. My mom told me I couldn't get any tattoos or piercings now look at me. I have four piercings in one ear, three in the other, one in my bellybutton, and I used to have an eyebrow ring and a lip ring." Chris said.

"Why don't you have the last two anymore?" Dean asked.

"The lip ring just bugged me. The eyebrow ring...I just took it out because I was bored of it."

Chris/Kaylee's Tattoos

Draco on her lower back, which as been changed to a dragon for the obvious reasons

The one on her wrist

Three little hearts on her left ankle

A pink star with the word MUSIC inside of it on her right hip

A butterfly on the back of her right shoulder

A sparrow on her right ankle which has been changed to shooting stars for obvious reasons

Jesse's tattoos

Hermione across his upper back (FYI: Hermione does not know about this.)

The one on his upper right arm

The Star of David with a Cross inside of it (FYI: They are half catholic and half Jewish. Chrismaukkah rocks!)

R.I.P. Jason Landon and Isabel Jayne Sparrow which has been changed to just R. I. P. For obvious reasons.

A sparrow on his left ankle which has been changed to a moon and star for obvious reasons

It's All About the Music is written down his left forearm

13 on his right ankle

(A/N: I know it was kinda short, but Chris and Draco finally got together! How long will they last? That's the question. As always PLEASE REVIEW! cya next week! Nikki)

Review Thanks:

maeiscool: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I wish I could tell you who rachel is, but I want to keep it a mystery. You said you think you have an idea. Who do you think she is? I really want to know what your guess is.


	20. Letters, Photographs, and a Paper

Pirate Blood

Chapter 20

Letters, Photographs,and a Paper

(A/N: I am going to say that all of this is taking place present day. I don't like the way a lot of people say it's 1996 or whatever. The current year is 2005 in this story because that is when I started posting it. If you don't like it, too bad.)

Slytherin Common room on Wednesday morning...

"You have been glowing since Sunday dude. Would you tell me what the hell you are so happy about?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Chris." Draco whispered.

"What about her?" Blaise asked.

"We got together." Draco said.

"How long do you expect this to last?" Blaise asked, unfazed.

"I don't know. Why does it matter if this lasts? I am happy for the first time in nearly three years. Three damn years Blaise! I think I deserve to have some happiness, even if it is temporary."

"Say Jesse finds Kaylee. What will happen when she comes back? And Chris will eventually find out about Rachel."

"Thank you, Blaise. Thank you for pointing out just how fucked up my life really is."

At breakfast the owls came flying in with the mail. Two letters dropped down in front of Draco along with the Daily Prophet. On was in a purple envelope with the Sparrow crest on the back. Draco knew not to open it until he was alone or with the club. The other one was green and had the Malfoy crest on the back. The Daily Prophet read:

COLIN SPARROW, KILL BY YOU-KNOW-WHO

Colin Sparrow had been missing since December 30, 2002. A wizard found his dead body in the back of Knockturn Alley. The words 'I will find her.' were on a wall in Mr. Sparrow's blood. The Ministry apparently thinks that Sparrow was kill by You-Know-Who himself. Colin Sparrow was a suspected Death Eater. When his body was inspected, he did not bare the Dark Mark.

Colin Sparrow was a very wealthy man. His family owns a muggle hotel chain, called Sparrow's Hotel. Colin Sparrow was the father of four children, Jason, Jesse, Kaylee, and Isabel. He had a wife Katherine. Katherine and Jesse are living in the United States. Jason was killed in June 2000 in a Muggle car accident. Kaylee has been missing since December 30, 2002. Isabel's body was found in the same way Colin's was on November 27, 2004. Ministry officials think that the message written in blood refers to Kaylee. Other Ministry officials think that Kaylee is dead. Kaylee Sparrow was the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. The Daily Prophet could not get in touch with Draco for a quote. However, shortly after Kaylee's disappearance Draco was quoted as saying "I'll do whatever it takes to find her." For more on Kaylee Sparrow turn to page 7.

The bell rang signaling to go to class. Draco had gotten to Potions early so he could finish reading the letter before class started. The letter was from his mother. It read:

Dear Draco,

How is school? I have received a letter from Jesse Sparrow. He is trying to find Kaylee. Isn't that lovely? I don't know what the chances are of his finding Kaylee. But I have been told that their father Colin was killed by the Dark Lord himself. For some reason the announcement wasn't made until this morning. He was actually killed nearly four weeks ago, but they are only telling that to his close friends and family. I don't know how Jesse plans to find her. Rachel says she misses you. She can't wait to see you during the holidays. Ignore the Daily Prophet for the next few days. It will only be about Kaylee or the Sparrows. It will all be over by Saturday.

With all my love,

Mother

"So I heard that one of your whores has gone missing. Though I guess you really don't care to much." a voice said from behind, it belonged to Harry Potter.

"Shut up, at least I don't need to spread rumors to prove that I get laid." Draco said, defensively.

"I always wondered, how does a ferret like you get laid? What girl would want to ever touch you?"

"Potter, the list of girls that want him is a hell of a lot longer than yours is right now." Chris said, hearing their conversation.

"So you like Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled up his sleeves to show his forearms. There was nothing on them. "I'm not a Death Eater, Potter. You know what they say when you assume."

"What do they say?"

"You make an ass out of u and me."

"How do I know you don't have the dark mark somewhere else?"

Draco took off his cloak. He stripped down to his boxers. "Do you really want me to take off my boxers, Potter?"

"What is going on here?" Snape asked, as he entered the classroom. "Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why aren't you wearing any clothing?"

"Well Professor, I am convincing Potter that I am not a Death Eater. I had to strip down to my boxers to convince him, though I think he wants me to take off my boxers."

"Put your clothes back on Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, detention for a week and twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape called and they began the lesson.

Draco was called to Dumbledore's office. Blaise's partner was skipping class. Snape told Chris and Blaise to work together. They started working on the potion. "It will never work out." Blaise said.

"Point?" _'Even though you're right_.' Chris thought.

"He loves Kaylee. You'll never compare to her." Blaise said viciously.

"I could give Kaylee a run for her money." Chris said.

"No you can't. No one will ever replace Kaylee. Not you. Not anyone. She was one of my best friends."

"Is."

"What?"

"She is one of your best friends. You said she was one of your best friends." Chris reached over the table for the eye of newt. Her sleeve slipped up to show her tattoo. Blaise saw it.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" Blaise asked, "There are only seven people with those tattoos."

"I know." The bell rang.

Blaise went straight to The Heads common room. He went up to what would have been Hermione's room. He conjured a picture of Chris' wrist. He tacked it up on the wall. "Could she be? The way she was talking, it seemed like she already knew me. This just ads to the list." On the wall were articles from newspapers about Kaylee's disappearance, Pictures of Kaylee, places where new students with purple eyes were attending school. "The tattoo. The brother Jesse. The eyes. The personality. The way she and Draco instantly were in love. Could it really be her? Her friendship with Hermione. Does Hermione know it's Kaylee? She said that she knew Chris from a few years ago. They both worked at Sparrow's ships. It's her! It's Kaylee! That means, that it's Jesse too! He said I might be closer than you think. It's Jesse and Kaylee."

It was only just before dinner that Draco got out of his meeting with Dumbledore. He took the purple envelope out of his pocket. He entered an abandoned classroom and opened it. It read:

Draco,

Have you figured it out yet? I don't think you have. Meet me on December 15th at seven by the lake. Don't tell anyone, not even the club. See you soon.

**Jesse **

Draco couldn't believe it. He was going to see Jesse.

In the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory...

"Did you see today's paper?" Chris asked Hermione.

"Yeah, well they kinda had to write about you." Hermione said.

"I don't give a fuck. They should just consider me dead and stop writing about me. This just cause's a bunch of commotion and makes me have to be that much more careful. This sucks." Chris said falling onto her bed.

"It's not a big deal. No one suspects you." Hermione said.

"Actually..."

"Oh God, what did you do?"

"My sleeve slipped up in potions. My tattoo showed. Blaise noticed."

"Bloody Hell." Hermione said, "Well, we should get changed."

"That's it? No big lecture on how you should be more careful?" Chris asked.

"There's not much we can do to change what's already been done, is there?"

"I guess not." Chris said, "I need to get out of this uniform." The girls changed out of their uniforms.

(A/N: There's chapter 20. What did you think? Tell me in a review! Reviews tend to motivate me to write. It also tells me a few people review my story. So please, REVIEW! l8r, Nikki)


	21. Lucius

Pirate Blood

Chapter 21

Lucius

Chris and Draco had been secretly dating for weeks now. It was December eighth, Sunday morning. Chris was just leaving the Head's common room. Her hair was a little tangled and she was glowing. When she was turning a corner, she was pulled into an empty classroom and a hand was clamped over her mouth. A voice said "Don't scream or yell." Where had she heard that voice before? The light turned on. A man with long platinum blonde hair wearing green wizarding robes was in front of her. Chris' heart skipped a beat. Did he know who she was? Was he going to kill her?

"What do you want Lucius?" Chris spat.

"You've heard of me?" Lucius smirked.

"Nothing good." Chris said. _'Wow, Draco is a hell of a lot like his father. Minus the whole evil death eater thing.'_ Chris thought.

"I want you to break up with my son." Lucius said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I know that you have a relationship with my son. I want it to end. Soon."

"Why?"

"Because he has a future. That future doesn't include you."

"No, that's the future that you want for him. Not the future he wants." Chris said. Lucius slapped her face.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You will break up with Draco by next week." Lucius demanded.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell the Dark Lord of your whereabouts...Kaylee."

"What are you talking about? Wait, are you talking about Kaylee Sparrow? Isn't she missing?" Chris decided to play dumb.

"I have spies everywhere, Kaylee. You should know that." Lucius disappeared.

Chris entered the common room. "I have been here every Sunday morning. I always see you sneak in. What are you doing, Chris?" a voice asked.

"Dean? You've seen me here every morning?" Chris asked.

"Yes. You're always in the same clothes that you were wearing the night before, so don't try saying you were out for a morning run or something, because I know for a fact that you hate mornings." Dean had been in a chair in the very back corner of the common room. He walked over to the couch and Chris sat down next to him.

"I have a secret."

"Gee, really? I never would have guessed." Dean said with sarcasm. Dean was one of the only people with a level of sarcasm as high as Chris'.

"I have a boyfriend. But the relationship is a secret. No one would understand if we told." Chris said.

"Because he is a Slytherin."

"Yes. But it doesn't matter, I have to break up with him anyway."

"Why?"

"It is really long and complicated. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. Can we just leave it at that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, sure. If you ever need to talk about it or anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Dean. I'm going to go up to my dorm and get changed. I'll see you later."

Chris came down about half an hour later. She showered and got dressed in a frayed plaid mini skirt, torn black tights, a green day concert t-shirt, a denim jacket with various pins, and black combat boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail with two pieces in front of her face.

Jesse went up to her as soon as she got to the bottom of the staircase. "What's wrong?" Jesse asked quietly.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're in your torn tights. You only wear those when you're mad or you have to do something you don't want to do."

"It's nothing Jesse. Don't worry about it."

"You'll tell me later."

"Yeah, you know I will."

Hermione was sitting on the couch wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt that said 'I got out of bed, what more do you want?'

"What's wrong Chris?" Hermione asked.

"Fucking hell. You two know me way to well. I'll tell you later, k?"

"Okay."

(A/N: There's chapter twenty two! I can't believe I'm this far into the story already. Do you love it, like it, hate it, or do you have completely neutral feelings about it? Please tell me in a review.My stories are a lot betterwhen I have some reviews for motivation. so please, REVIEW! l8r, Nikki)


	22. Breaking Up, Finding Out

Pirate Blood

Chapter 22

Breaking Up, Finding out

It was Saturday. Chris had tried to avoid Draco all week. At eight, Chris went to meet Draco to fight. McGonagall told her to start wearing normal clothing to practice. Voldemort could attack at any time so it would be better for her to be able to fight in regular clothing. She was in tight jeans and a black tank top. For Chris it didn't matter what time of year it was. She would wear tank tops and go swimming in December. Her father had told her that it was because she had some mermaid blood in her. But that was the way Kaylee is. Or is it Chris?

Lately she seemed to forget. Was she either? She wasn't the same girl that left three years ago. But she wasn't the girl that Harry met over the summer. She kept changing. She didn't know why, but she did.

She came down to the dungeons. She knew that she couldn't fight today. Today would be the day that she ruins everything to save the world. Lucius would tell Voldemort where she was if she didn't break up with Draco. She knew he would keep his word. In a twisted way, he cared for her. He was the one who kidnaped Isabel and Rachel. He was the one who made sure that Rachel got to Draco. He was the Death Eater that could have killed Kaylee. He had the chance when Kaylee was hiding in Australia. He had his wand at her throat. But he couldn't do it.

"Hey." Draco said, he kissed her.

'_That's the last time.' _she thought.

"Draco, we have to talk."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think we should break up." _'No it's your father actually. I am perfectly fine with us.'_

"Why?" he asked blankly. He had a look in his eyes. It was a look that was rarely seen. Vulnerability.

"I don't like having to sneak around. Our relationship is completely about sex." _'I don't really mind that.'_ she thought.

"Then we can tell people. I don't care what they think. Then we can do things besides sex." he said. He was almost pleading for her not to break up with him.

"It's not just that, Draco. You're...well...you're still in love with Kaylee." _'I still love you too.'_ she thought

"No, I'm not."

"Draco, come on. Her name is tattooed on your back."

"That was something dumb I did when I was fifteen. It doesn't mean anything." _'Gee, thanks a lot.' _she thought.

"Last week...when you were kissing me...you...you said her name." It was true. He did.

"Why didn't you say something?" _'Well it is my name...' _she thought.

"I don't know. I didn't want to think that you could still be in love with her. But you are. I know it. Blaise knows it. Everyone who is close to you knows it."

"Blaise doesn't know anything. Give me another reason."

"The secrets. You don't know why I have to know how to fight. I don't know what McGonagall is giving you in return for these lessons. You've told me a lot about your past. You don't know any of mine. You don't know how I really know Hermione. You don't know how I know so much about you without you saying it. Don't you ever wonder about these things?"

"In the beginning, but then I stopped."

"You shouldn't have. Draco, our relationship is built off of three things: Secrets, Lies, and Sex."

"So that's it?"

"That's it."

On December 15th, only a week after Chris broke up with Draco. Draco went down to the lake. Jesse was already there. In his regular form. He was 6'1, tan skin, dark spiked hair with red and blue highlights. He was wearing his trademark leather jacket and jeans. "So how's California?"

"Still hasn't fallen off into the Pacific ocean. Haven't been there since last spring." Jesse said.

"Have you gotten any closer to finding her?"

"Yeah actually, I have. So how is Blaise?"

"Good. He is also trying to locate Kaylee."

"I know. Tell him his suspicions are right."

"How do you know what his suspicions are?"

"Just trust me. I came here to tell you not to be pissed at Kay. She still loves you."

"Jesse, I just recently broke up with my girlfriend. I think I loved her."

"That won't matter soon. Look I have to go or else someone will see me and figure out where Kaylee is."

"Hermione misses you, you know. She loves you. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she does. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah I have. I really must go Draco."

"Where will you be?"

"Around." He morphed into Jesse Turner. Draco stood there in shock as Jesse walked away.

Draco went to his dorm to find Hermione and Pansy there talking. The Heads dorm was the only place they could talk. "Hey Draco." Hermione said.

"Did you know about Chris and Jesse?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"DID YOU KNOW CHRIS TURNER IS KAYLEE SPARROW!"

"Yes." Hermione said quietly. Hermione was slightly scared. Draco was scary when he was angry.

Draco explained what happened. Then asked, "Why did you not bother to tell me?"

"She swore me to secrecy. She wanted everyone to figure it out on their own."

"How was anyone supposed to figure it out?"

"I did. Blaise did. She left hints everywhere. Her eyes. Her tattoo. Her personality. The way she knew things about you that no one else did, and you never told her. Draco, she left hints everywhere."

"She's right." Pansy said.

"You knew too?" he asked.

"Blaise just told me everything he knew. It made perfect sense. He was going to tell you later tonight."

"How come Jesse didn't tell me then?"

"What did you think that was, Draco? He showed you who he really was. That was his way of telling you." Hermione explained.

"The why did Chris–or Kaylee break up with me?"

"She won't tell me, but she isn't sulking around for nothing. She obviously still cares about you."

A red envelope fell into Chris' lap. "You may as well just open it. It'll open itself if you don't." Neville said.

"Who would send me a Howler?" Chris asked as she opened it.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Draco's voice yelled, "Bring your damn brother too."

"Who was that?" Seamus asked.

"Was that?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Chris said as she went to the staircase of the boys dormitory, "JESSE YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!"

"What do you want?" Jesse came down the stairs and saw the look on Chris' face. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right. Come on we have to go."

"Hey." Chris said when she came in.

"I know Kaylee." Draco said. She morphed into Kaylee. Fair skinned, red hair with black streaks, about 5'7. It really was her. It was the first time it hit Draco that Kaylee Sparrow has been standing right in front of him for the last three months."W-why didn't you tell me?" Draco stuttered. It was easy to think that it was Kaylee but for her to actually be in front of him? It was hard for him not to just grab her and be happy she's alive.

"It was to much of a risk." she answered.

"What the hell do you mean 'it was to much of a risk'?" He was to angry to act happy, though. He wanted her to tell him who she was. He wanted it to come from her.

"I mean that your father has spies on you all the time. He was the one who made me break up with you. He threatened to tell Voldemort where I am if I didn't."

"That bastard...you still could have told me."

"I knew that if I did it would just make it harder to leave."

Blaise came into the dorm. "Hey man. What's wrong?" He saw Kaylee and immediately hugged her, she returned the embrace. "Where the hell have you been? I missed you."

"On the run from Voldemort. Hiding out as Chris Turner. The usual. I missed you too."

"But you knew that already. Didn't you Blaise." It wasn't a question. "You knew the second you saw her tattoo." Jesse said.

Blaise hugged him. "Missed you man."

Everyone talked a lot. Draco was still pissed when they left.

(A/N: Finally! They all know. REVIEW! and also, if you have any suggestions for the story, I have a forum on my bio. REVEIW! I'm really starting to think I am writing for nothing. Should I just stop posting this? PLEASE REVIEW! C ya l8r. Nikki)


	23. Swimming In December

REVIEW WHEN YOU FINISH!

Pirate Blood

Chapter 23

Swimming in December

Hermione was in the common room. She was only one of two people. She was looking at Jesse. It was so hard for her to believe that he actually was Jesse Sparrow. He seemed to be reading something.

Jesse wasn't reading though. He knew Hermione was watching him. He didn't say anything though. He looked up and locked eyes with her. He knew that she was still just processing that he actually is Jesse Sparrow. Even though he had been at Hogwarts for a while now, she didn't really process that it actually is Jesse in that body. She had seen him in his normal form for the first time when Draco found out Chris was Kaylee. He was Jesse Sparrow. The same boy who she loved when she was fifteen. He wasn't sure that she still loved him. Draco said she did. So did Kaylee and Blaise. But he didn't understand Hermione sometimes. She would be sweet and kind. At other times she would be cold and bitter. It didn't make sense. She didn't want to get hurt again. He understood that. But that never stopped her before. She had gone back to him before. Why couldn't she trust him?

"Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Jesse. It wasn't the things you did that hurt me. It was the falling that hurt."

"Then I've been hurting since I was thirteen, nonstop." Jesse walked out.

Jesse went down to the lake. He saw something moving in the water. Chris's head popped out of the water. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The fact that you are swimming in the lake when it is fifteen degrees out side."

"Ha ha. Funny. I haven't changed that much since I was fifteen. So what did Hermione say?"

"That it was the falling that hurt, not the things I did."

"Falling in love hurts. Especially when you love the person you should be hating. You see, it was more the fact that she loved you and you did those things to her, not that you did those things." Chris said.

"I hate her being like this." Jesse said.

"I have to talk to you, Jesse."

"What about?"

"I'm going to have to leave soon. Go somewhere else to hide."

"Where should we go?"

"There is no we, Jesse. I going alone."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You love Hermione. She needs you here. Eventually she will admit it."

"Thank you, Kaylee. But where are you going to go?"

"Here."

"What?"

"I'm going to be a mermaid."

"That is the best idea I've ever heard."

"I thought it made sense."

"You're going to be in this lake?"

"Yeah. I figured I can pose as a student when I see you and Hermione and everyone else. And McGonagall said that I can get my work too. So that way I'll be able to pose as a teacher after the mermaid gig is up."

"That's brilliant, Kay."

"I know."

On December 17, Chris came running down the stairs. She was wearing a black shirt that said 18 on the front and FINALLY LEGAL on the back in bright purple. She found Hermione sitting next to Ron on the couch. "Where's Jesse?" Chris asked in a hurry.

"Upstairs." Hermione said.

"Why is she up so early?" Dean asked. He knew it was Sunday. Chris didn't get up before noon on weekends.

"She is always hyper and happy on her birthday." Hermione said.

Chris tip toed into Jesse's dorm. He was the only one still asleep. She started jumping up and down on his bed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Why?" Jesse asked groggily.

"One: It's our birthday! We're legal!" Jesse groaned. "Two: Hermione in a bikini." Chris said.

"I'm up!" Jesse jumped out of bed. Chris first rolled her eyes then muttered something and flicked her wand. Jesse was dressed.

"I already sent owls to everyone. They should be there in fifteen minutes." Chris said as they went down the stairs. Chris muttered something and flicked her wand. Hermione jumped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she asked.

"You didn't really think I'd let you break your promise, did you?" Chris said.

"We said that years ago. You can't be serious."

"Yeah, actually, I'm dead serious."

Hermione reluctantly got up and followed Chris. They came to the lake. Chris was surprised when she saw Draco there. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I came for Jesse." He said blankly. He didn't though. Jesse couldn't have cared less about swimming in December. Kaylee did. That's why he was here. He came for Kaylee.

"Now for any of those who forgot why we are here, I will remind you. Five years ago, seven people made an agreement. When the last of them turned eighteen on December 17th, they would all go swimming. The last of them were Jesse, Kaylee, and Isabel Sparrow. Isabel couldn't be here due to the circumstances of death. So the rest of us shall keep our promise because, if any of you don't, I will kick your ass. Got it?" Chris said. What started as a serious moment turned out very light-hearted. You could always count on Chris for comic relief.

Draco took off his shirt. "Wait." Hermione said. She muttered something and flicked her wand. "I put a warming charm and an invisibility charm over us. The only people that can see us is each other. So, Jesse, Kaylee, if you want to morph..." Hermione told them. They did morph.

"So on three we jump in." Blaise said. Blaise was in green swim trunks. Draco was in his usual black, while Jesse was in blue. Kaylee was in a black halter bikini. Hermione was in a purple tube top bikini. Pansy was in a pink one piece. They held hands. Pansy held Blaise's. Blaise held Hermione's. Hermione held Jesse's (uncomfortably). Jesse held Kaylee's. And Kaylee held Draco's. "Count it off, Kay." Blaise said.

"1...2...3!" They all jumped in. They were splashing and they played around for an hour or two when they got out for lunch. They all did a spell to get dressed and dried off. Kaylee and Jesse morphed back.

At lunch...

Hermione sat next to Ron. Chris sat a couple seats down and across from Hermione. Jesse sat with Seamus across from Chris and Dean. Chris looked over at Hermione. Ron kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled at him. "What the fuck?" Chris said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Look at Hermione." she said.

"Well I have got no problem doing that." Jesse smiled and turned his head to see Ron and Hermione kissing. "Bloody hell." Jesse said. Chris raised her eyebrows.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked.

"He said Bloody Hell." Seamus said.

"I guess England's getting to me." Jesse quickly covered up.

"I overheard you guys. You didn't know that Hermione and Ron got together this morning?" Ginny asked.

"I thought she would have told you this morning." Dean said.

"So did I." Seamus said.

"It's about time too. They've been flirting like mad since they were in first year." Ginny said.

"I'm not hungry anymore. What about you Jess?" Chris said.

"I'm ready to vomit." he answered. They left. After about a minute in the hall way, Chris pressed her thumb against her wrist. Jesse pressed his finger against his upper arm. In the next two minutes, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco came into the hall.

"Did you see Hermione bloody making out with the Weasel? What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco asked.

"Why isn't she coming? I called." Chris said.

"We'll all call." Blaise said. Blaise and Draco put their fingers on their upper arms. Pansy put hers on her thigh.

Hermione came out after five minutes. "Okay! Okay! I'm here! What the hell is it?"

They walked to the heads common room in silence.

"Why didn't you come when I first called?" Chris asked.

"I was a bit tied up." Hermione said.

"With your tongue." Jesse said.

"My love life is none of your business, Jesse." Hermione said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us, Hermione?" Blaise said. She was surprised to hear Blaise say this. He was usually the calm and collected one.

"I thought you guys would react this way. I was trying to avoid this."

"So you had us find out by shoving your tongue half way down his throat?" Chris asked.

"Look, I like him. A lot. I have since first year. So don't screw this up for me. I have no reason to feel guilty so stop trying to make me feel that way."

"So you liked him the whole time we were together? I was just the side guy. I was just a substitute for the summer and vacations. I was only your boyfriend when it was convenient." Jesse said in his real accent. There was anger and hurt in his voice.

"Jess–" Hermione started.

"No I get it. I only wasted what? Like eight years liking you. Actually no. I spend four years liking you. I only spent the last four being completely in love with you. That's nothing though."

"Jess–" Hermione started again.

"You want to know what the worst part was? Hmm? I actually believed that you loved me. I figured 'Well if she puts up with all my shit, she must.' But I guess I was just a toy that you could fuck around with."

"What in hell gives you the right to do this to me? You disappeared for three years. You didn't write me for three years! For all I knew you were dead!"

"Bullshit, Hermione! I know that they wrote in papers about my family. They all said that my mother and I were living in Los Angeles, California. You could have easily written to me, too! You're right. I should have written to you, but I didn't. But neither did you! You think that you are any better than me, I've got news for you: You aren't. You've been making me feel guilty for months. And that's a reason for you to feel guilty." with that Jesse stormed out of the Heads common room and left Hermione with tear streaming down her face.

"Well this birthday sucked." Chris said, "I'm gonna go find Jesse. Make sure he doesn't kill anyone or anything like that."

'Happy Birthday's' came from everyone. Chris wouldn't look at Hermione on her way out.

(A/N: You know what a great gift for the holidays is? a REVIEW! Really guys, please, just take a minute or two and write a review. I really need some motivation. Anyways, Happy Chrismukkah. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakkah, Happy Kwanza, or Happy whatever the hell you celebrate. And Happy New Year too, since I'm not sure I'll update before then. If you review, I definitely will update before new years. l8r, Nikki)


	24. Why He Left

Pirate Blood

Chapter 24

Why He Left

Chris went to the common room. Dean saw her. "What's up with Jesse?"

"Shit. Just a lot of shit."

"Well what I thought was weird was that the window broke when he went past. The same way the windows broke the day you found out your dad died."

Chris waved her hand at the window. The glass was back in it's place. She had been doing that the whole way back to the common room.

"Can you two really do magic without your wands?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Anyone can. You just have to be in tap with your emotions. Jesse and I can both be very emotional. Usually when we're pissed. You have to be really calm to be able to use them whenever you want. Me and Jesse are only able to use them when we are angry or upset."

"So where is Jesse?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. He went up to his room, right?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

Jesse came down the stairs in his signature out fit: jeans with holes, leather jacket, and a tee shirt that said 'damn it all to hell.' "Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Out." Jesse said.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"Hogsmeade." he said.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Jesse asked angrily. Chris jumped in front of him.

"You can't Jesse." Chris said.

"Move."

"No, I'm not going to let you do this."

"I can drink if I want to. It's my eighteenth birthday. Now move." He tried to push her. She wouldn't move.

"Don't even think I'm going to let you go without a fight." Jesse punched her in the jaw.

"There's your fight." He ran out before she could react.

"Are you okay Chris?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. A little sore but I'm fine. I can't believe he hit me."

"Neither can I." They sat down on the couch.

"Here, put this on your jaw." Ginny said. She had put some sort of powder on a red towel. "It'll stop the pain. Though you might still have a bruise."

"You're gonna make a great healer one day, Gin." Chris said.

"Thanks. And Happy Birthday." Ginny said.

"Oh right. I meant to give you this, Chris. Happy Birthday." Dean said.

He pulled a blue box out of his pocket. It had a small red bow on top. She opened it. Inside lay a silver chain. 'You know who to call when you need a friend.' was engraved on a silver circle. "That's so sweet Dean. Thank you."

"Look at the back." 'You also know who to call when you need to place a bet.' Chris laughed.

"Thought that would cheer you up."

"It did. Thank you."

"Chris, there are a bunch of presents on your bed." Lavender said.

"They stung me." Parvati said.

"Well why were you trying to touch them?"

"I was only trying to see who they were from." Chris rolled her eyes.

"They are probably from my old friends." and sure enough, they were. They were from everyone in their group. Blaise gave her a silver flask with the same design of her tattoo that was wrapped around her wrist wrapped around the flask. The card said 'I didn't give one to Jesse. I gave him something else.'

Pansy gave her a black tube top with the out line of a purple dragon on it.

Draco gave her a silver frame with a photo. The photo was of a little girl. She had wavy, strawberry blonde hair and light purple eyes. They weren't as dark as Kaylee's eyes. It seemed like they had been mixed with gray. She looked about two. She was in a purple dress. Draco had put a letter in with it.

Kaylee,

Hermione explained what you said happened. And it doesn't make that much sense to me. We'll talk about what happened at a later date. I thought you would want this. It's from her second birthday, this past August. I know we had thought about the name Rachel quite a bit. I assumed that her name was Rachel and August 23 is her birthday.

Let me tell you, She seems more like you every day. She loves going to the beach. Mainly, the water. She won't wear tights for more than five minutes. She seems to cry every time mother tries to put her hair in pigtails. She likes to wear purple and red. She already despises the color pink. Possibly more than you do. She prefers vanilla over chocolate. She likes painting and making a mess. She hates to be called cute. But apparently she is okay with beautiful. As I said before, more like you every day.

She was why I agreed to teach you how to sword fight. Last year I got caught sneaking off campus to see Rachel. McGonagall said that I had to take Muggle Studies as my punishment. I thought it was strange. When she asked me to help you train, she said that it was apart of a deal. I could go off campus to see her at any time when I didn't have classes or had to train you. That's why I agreed to train you.

Have a happy birthday, Kaylee.

Love,

Draco

Hermione,andJesse,had not come back at around twelve. Few people were in the common room. Ron, Chris and Ginny. "How much does getting your navel pierced hurt?" Ginny randomly asked.

"For me, it felt like a bit of a pinch. You can't actually even see what's happening because your laying down. They just tell you to breathe in and hold it. And after a couple minutes it's done." Chris said.

"Cool." Ginny said.

"Where could she be?" Ron said.

"Maybe she is in the library." Ginny suggested.

"Hey." Hermione walked in right then.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, "I was worried."

"Oh I'm sorry, Ron. I fell asleep in the library. I'm sorry I got you worried." Hermione apologized.

"It's okay. I'm going to go to bed." He kissed Hermione goodnight and went upstairs.

"I think I might also go to sleep. Unless you want me to wait for Jesse with you, Chris." Ginny said.

"No, it's okay. Go to sleep."

"Okay, Night." She went upstairs.

"Where did Jesse go?" Hermione asked.

"To go get drunk."

"It's his eighteenth birthday."

"You are so blind Hermione. He didn't move to California just because Katherine wanted to get away from my problem. It wasn't because of me that he moved. Jesse was in a rehabilitation center. He was an alcoholic. He was in and out for two years. When he got out he went to look for me. That's why he couldn't contact you. He wasn't allowed to owl because it was inhabited by muggles. The thing that kept him going was you. He loved you. But now you are with Ron, so he's off to god knows where getting piss drunk."

"How come I never knew?"

"I honestly don't know. You are the smart one. You should have been able to figure it out. He kept a flask in his pocket. You could always smell alcohol on his breath. Every time he cheated on you, he was drunk. He always had a hangover. How come you never knew?"

"Because, I'm just to irresistible." said Jesse, from the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Chris asked.

"A few minutes...I think...Bloody hell I could have been here for hours and not know it." Jesse laughed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Jesse?" Hermione asked.

"Why am I doing this? You really want to know? You. That's why I do everything, isn't it? I finally get it together. I got it together for you! But that didn't make one damn difference. You only saw the jackass that you knew three years ago. So I thought that if you really think I'm the guy I was before I left, I might as well be. You're with Ron now, so apparently, I am worthless. My feelings, everything I've done, all that I've given up. To you it's all worthless. You think because you're all smart, beautiful, clever, and all that, it doesn't matter if you just screwed someone over. You don't care if you hurt someone. You obviously don't care about anyone but yourself."

"We never would have broken up if you would have admitted your feelings, Jesse."

"Apparently that doesn't matter. You had feelings for Weasley the whole time."

"Jesse I'm sorry."

"For what? What are you sorry for, Hermione? Are you sorry for me? Are you sorry for leading me on? Are you sorry for me being an alcoholic? Or is it that you're sorry that I'm such a mess?" Hermione was silent. "Which is it Hermione?" A tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

"Why are you doing this Jesse? Does it make you feel better to know, that I am suffering? I am broken hearted. Is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to tell you that I am breaking up inside every time you speak to me? Is that what you are trying to do?"

"Yes."

"Good job." Hermione ran up to her dorm. Chris followed. Jesse would pass out later.

(A/N: As I said before, someone reviewsbefore New Years, you'll get another chapter before NewYears. Someone listened.Now it's pretty easy to figure out who Rachel is. Little bit of a surprise about Jesse in there. Now, questions to answer when you review: who's rachel? will chris and draco get back together? Will Jesse stop drinking? Will Ron and Hermione stay together? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Happy New Year! See ya in '06! Maybe even before then...wink wink L8R! Nikki)

mae is cool: Hey molly! first off, thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. Second, I'm sorry to say that your guess was wrong. What exactly is Hermione's secret person?


	25. Why She Left

Pirate Blood

Chapter 25

Why She Left

In the morning, Chris found Jesse dressed in a black shirt that said 'I have a hangover.' with jeans. "Did I do something really stupid last night?" he asked.

Chris gestured to the bruise on her face. "And that was while you were sober."

"Sorry about that. Did I do something to Hermione?"

"Only verbally." Chris was wearing a purple t-shirt with black jeans. Her hair was wavy, two pieces in front were pulled back with a clip.

"Well, that's better than what I did to you."

Hermione came down stairs. She glared at Jesse and walked right up to Ron. She kissed him on the mouth. It took them five minutes to break apart. "Good morning to you too, Hermione." Ron smiled.

"I hate him." Jesse gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah, you're not alone there." Chris said.

"You're still talking to him?" Dean came up to them.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Chris asked.

"He hit you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to get him back. Oh I know what I'll do!" Chris reached into the pocket of Jesse's cloak and took out a flask. She dumped the contents onto the floor. It was only half full. "So, already half empty. The key to curing a hangover is not to get another one."

"Some say that if you drink it will get rid of a hangover." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was the reason you were drinking at eight in the morning."

"Thanks for the trust, sis."

"Anytime."

"Why are you up at eight anyways?" Jesse asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

At breakfast they sat down and began to fill their plates. Chris noticed Blaise and Draco looking at her. Blaise pointed to his jaw and gave a concerned questioning look. Chris mouthed 'Later'. They nodded. The mail came. There was a lot today, because tomorrow, kids were leaving for Christmas break. Chris got a green envelope. She opened it. '**_Meet me in my room. Tuck a piece of hair behind your ear if you understand. –DM_**' Chris looked at Draco and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Draco left the great hall. They continued eating breakfast. "I'm sick of everyone staring at me just because I got hit. I'm going to go walk around campus." Chris left. The first part was true. A lot of kids were staring at her.

"Thank god." Jesse said. He poured a clear liquid from a small flask in his orange juice.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Seamus asked.

"Don't tell Chris." Jesse said.

"I meant what are you doing not offering me some? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Seamus smiled. Jesse gave him the flask.

"So, taking in the beauty of being legal?" Dean said.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"I don't know why Chris doesn't like you drinking. She should too. She needs to celebrate." Dean said.

"Chris doesn't like drinking that much. She used to but, now she's different. Don't know why." Jesse said.

As breakfast ended the boys went up to their dormitories to pack.

"Well you didn't talk for three years." Dean said, "You both aren't like you were before."

"I know that. But still, it's just like 'Who are you and where is my party girl little sister?' It's an adjustment." Jesse said.

"Chris was a party girl?" Dean asked.

"Where did you think she got those leather pants from?" Jesse said.

"Really?" Dean asked. Chris was rebellious, but not a party girl.

"Yeah, I remember sneaking into clubs and stuff. She was always in these short mini skirts and tube tops. She always liked to piss off my mom." Jesse said.

"I really don't know how her and Hermione became friends." Seamus said.

"You'd be surprised what Hermione used to be like." Jesse said, as he threw some clothes into his trunk.

"No, don't go there man. I would like to keep my image of Hermione the way it is. It's enough that she got that makeover." Dean said.

"Would you two stop kissing?" a voice said from the hall.

"Well she is adorable." another voice said.

"Stop it, Ron." a voice giggled. Harry walked into the dormitory, Ron and Hermione were a few steps behind holding hands.

Harry was staying with the Weasley's for Christmas. "Are you sure you want to come to my house for the holidays? Your parents won't miss you?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh no. They won't even realize I'm gone." Hermione said.

"Are you sure? They are your parents." Ron said.

"He's right, Hermione. They are your parents. Don't they have that charity event that they drag you to every year on Christmas Eve?" Jesse asked.

"I can get out of it." Hermione said, very irritated. She hoped that Ron didn't get upset. She knew he was self conscious about his family's financial situation.

"If you have something that your family has to do, Hermione, you don't have to come." Ron said, "I mean, I don't think we are even going to be able to do much anyways. I think mum would freak if she saw us kissing in the house."

"It would stop me from getting in a row with my parents about how irresponsible I am." Hermione said.

"So you won't come to the burrow with me. It's fine. I promise I'll write you every day." Ron said. He kissed her.

"I better go pack." She glared at Jesse as she walked out.

"What the hell is a charity event?" Ron asked himself.

"It's basically like a ball and the people who go give a few thousand dollars to poor people to make it seem like they aren't rich snobs." Jesse said, "The kids just get to drink alcohol."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"My parents always dragged me to that stuff." Jesse answered.

Chris entered the Head's common room five minutes after Draco. "Hey." Chris said.

"Hey. We need to talk about Rachel." Draco stated.

"I know. We have more to talk about than Rachel."

"Like what?" He sat on the couch next to Chris.

"Why I left. I'm going to tell you the whole story. Don't talk or interrupt me to ask a question. You can ask me anything when I am done. You stayed at school for the Yule Ball before I disappeared. But you came back after to see me. I thought it was sweet. But then you met me at Sparrow's ships. You broke up with me. Let me explain before you say anything. I have been dreaming of the night you broke it off with me since the beginning of the year. The dream kept becoming more clear as weeks went by. Hermione said that you think I broke up with you. But when 'you' broke up with me, you tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, then hugged me. Someone who did that could have easily taken a strand of my hair off my coat. Lucius could have taken a strand of you hair off your pillow. It would have been easy to trick us. I think it was either Lucius or Katherine. Possibly both.

"As for Rachel, she was kidnaped by Death Eaters when she was a few months old. After I knew Isabel was dead, I assumed the same for her. I guess I shouldn't have though. Lucius had the chance to kill me in Australia. He had the chance to give me to Voldemort. But he didn't. He just took Rachel. I'm done." Chris finished.

"It makes sense. It was well thought out."

"It took a couple months to put together."

"I don't know if there's anything we can do about this." Draco said.

"There isn't. So you don't have to think about it anymore if you don't want to. There isn't anything to do." Chris said.

"So who did that to your face?" Draco asked. Chris explained everything about Jesse. They also caught up on what happened in the last three years. Draco was explaining the end of sixth year. "So since know one but Harry knew that I was sent to kill him. McGonagall ended up finding out. She helped me be protected. You see, now there is a curse that only lets family into the Manor. No more Death Eaters. Except, Lucius. We haven't figured out a way to block him. The spell won't block family."

"Well, I don't think he would do anything to hurt you." Chris said.

"Yeah, do you want to come to the manor for the holidays? My father won't be home. Only my mother, me, and Rachel. I know that Jesse won't want to come." Draco said.

"Jesse is staying at the Sparrow Mansion anyway. He is going to be himself for a few days. But I would love to come." Chris said.

"Good. My mother is going to be shocked to see you. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't really been all that friendly to you lately. It's just, I don't like to be lied to. I don't like secrets either. I grew up being lied to and having everything be kept a secret. I–" Draco was cut off.

"It's okay. I understand." Chris interrupted, "I should probably go back to my dorm to pack. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye." Draco said, "Oh wait, everyone is going to that new club 'Glitter' tonight, to celebrate Christmas Vacation. You should show."

"Maybe I will." Chris said and walked out.

(A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yes, I am aware that this is the third chapter I put it in, but I didn't think that I would update before new years again. I hope everyone one had a good Christmas and everyone else is having a great hannukah and kwanza. I love all of my reviewers, even though there are only, like, four of you. Please review! Everyone who hasn't reviewed, FREECOOKIES FOR REVIEWS! lol. till next year, cya! Nikki)


	26. Glitter

Pirate Blood

Chapter 26

Glitter

Chris went to her room. Hermione was there packing, she ignored her. "Lavender, are you going to Glitter tonight?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Everyone is going there tonight." Lavender said.

"What should I wear? Jeans or a mini skirt?" Parvati asked.

"Mini. I'm wearing my orange micro-mini with my yellow mesh top."

"So I'll wear the pink micro-mini with the pink shirt that shows my stomach. Don't you have to wear something under the mesh top?"

"Yeah, an orange bikini top."

"Oh." Parvati said.

"You two do realize it's December, right?" Hermione asked, as she looked up from her book.

"Hermione, we can't let the weather stop us from looking hot." Parvati told her.

Chris took out a black tube top that had a green dragon on it and black jeans with black open toe heels and a black newsboy cap. "So you're going to Glitter tonight, too?" Hermione asked Chris.

"Yes." Chris answered, "You aren't?"

"Hermione hasn't ever been inside a club. She's happy with her books." Lavender said.

"Well she has been to clubs with me, so I think you need to get better sources for your information." Chris said.

"Ron doesn't like clubs." Hermione said.

"God forbid you do something without your Ronniekins."

"Don't be like that Chris."

"Then why don't you go to the club? God only knows when the last time you had fun was."

"Hey, I know how to have fun."

"Jane, fun doesn't always involve a book or nearly getting killed."

"You haven't called me Jane since we were twelve."

"Yeah, well you haven't been this boring since we were twelve. You really are just a plain Jane."

"Oh shut up. Jesse is going, so I'm not." Hermione said.

"Plain Jane, Plain Jane, Oh how she is Plain." Chris sang.

"Fine. I'll go. I have to go tell Ron. Convince him to go." Hermione said. She went into the common room to go tell Ron. He was the only one in the common room. Everyone else was packing for vacation. "Ron." Hermione kissed him. "Hey Hermione." he said.

"You finished packing early."

"Yeah, thought you'd be coming down soon. So I decided to wait down here."

"That's so sweet." she gave him a kiss, "So I've been thinking," Hermione started.

"You're always thinking." Ron told her.

"You've never actually been to a club." Hermione said.

"No, so?" Ron asked. He knew where this was going.

"So I think that we should go to Glitter tonight."

"I don't like clubs, Hermione. I don't want to go."

"You can't say that. You've never been to a club."

"There's music and dancing. That's all I need to know. You know that I don't dance."

"Please, Ron? For me?"

"Hermione, tonight I thought we could be alone. Spend some quality time together since this is probably the only time that the boys dormitory will be empty for a long amount of time. I thought we could...maybe...you know..." Ron said.

"Ron, we've been together for a few days!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know Hermione, but we've known each other for nearly seven years." Ron tried kissing her. She pulled away.

"RonI don't think we should. I mean, yes, we've been friends for a long time, but we haven't been dating very long."

"We know everything about each other. We love each other." Ron tried kissing her. She pushed him away.

"Ron, I said no."

"Hermione, you don't want to leave Hogwarts a virgin. I mean we are a few of the only seventh year virgins left. Like I said before we've known each other for so long and we know everything about each other." Ron put his arm around her.

"That's the thing Ron. You obviously don't know everything about me." Hermione said, "I'm going to Glitter with everyone else." Hermione stomped up to her dormitory. "I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL!"

"Good to know." Chris said.

"Lavender, if I ask you a question do you promise to answer honestly?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Does everyone think I'm a virgin?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Thank you." Hermione stuffed her face into her pillow and let out a scream. "That felt better."

"I still have a hard time grasping this Hermione that everyone here knows. Come on Mione, where's the girl daring me to do a shot of tequila?" Chris said, "Jesse misses her too."

"Don't mention any boys. I hate boys."

"Come on, get ready to go to Glitter." Chris said pulling a pink halter top and denim mini skirt out of Hermione's trunk. She also took out a pair of pink stiletto heels.

"Does anyone in this room think Draco Malfoy is hot?" Parvati randomly asked.

"Yes." answered all three girls. Chris looked at Hermione.

"Just wondering."

Chris was still looking at Hermione. "I only answered honestly. I wouldn't date him or anything."

They entered the club. It wasn't that impressive. At least not to Hermione or Chris. It just seemed like every other club. That was okay with them. A DJ was playing a loud hip-hop song.

They went to the bar. "Didn't know if you would show." a voice said from behind her.

"You thought that I would miss going to a new club. I haven't changed that much, Draco." Chris told him.

"So Hermione, going to start daring people to do shots of tequila?" Draco asked. He was wearing a black button down shirt with blue jeans. He figured if Chris and Hermione were here together something changed.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" Hermione asked.

"She had a fight with Ron. I made her come here. She's a bit cranky." Chris said.

"Draco," Parvati had sat down next to him, "I'm Parvati. We have Transfiguritation together."

"Okay."

"So do you want to dance?"

"Yeah I do actually. Chris you want to dance with me?"

"Sure." They went out onto the dance floor.

"I hate her." Parvati said.

"You should have asked him if he wanted to dance with you." Hermione told her.

"Whatever." Parvati left the bar with a cosmopolitan. Hermione ordered a strawberry daiquiri.

"Where's your boy toy?" Blaise asked as her sat down next to her.

"I think we broke up." Hermione answered.

"Good." he said with absolutely no sympathy. He was wearing a gray tee with jeans.

"What do you want Blaise? You're not supposed to talk to me in public." Hermione asked.

"Everyone around is interacting. No one cares who they're talking to or dancing with. They aren't going to remember it in the morning. I just wanted to tell you, that Jesse is leaving soon. He doesn't have a reason to stay. Chris told him that he isn't coming when she runs off. If you don't come around, he's gonna run off soon. He doesn't need to be here. He is going to go back to California. He said he's got some friends up there. He's not gonna be around forever, Mione. Thought that I ought to tell you, cause he isn't going to."

"Why would he leave?"

"Surfing. You know those two Hermione. Can't stay out of the water. Jesse is thinking about going pro. He doesn't like hiding either. He also doesn't like being around you and Ron."

"I told you–"

"Yeah you might be broken up, whatever. I'm gonna go find a girl that I'm gonna regret sleeping with in the morning." Blaise left.

"Have fun." Hermione said.

Draco and Chris came off the dance floor. "I heard there was supposed to be a band here tonight. I wonder when they're coming on." Draco said.

About ten minutes later the DJ said, "Are you guys ready for some live music?" the crowd screamed and clapped. "Some of you may know this band because they play here four nights a week. Others may just be in love with the lead singer." Some of the girls screamed. "Well here's The Pirates!"

Hermione, Draco, Chris, Blaise, and Pansy's jaws dropped. Jesse Sparrow was singing lead. It was a fast song called 'Come on, Come on.' The next few songs were also fast. Then Jesse said "Now, I know that a lot of people are here celebrating the winter holidays. I know this girl wouldn't miss this party. Chris Turner? Get your ass up here." as an embarrassed Chris made her way to the stage Jesse said "Many of you may not know what a great singer she is. But she is truly amazing."

Chris was on the stage. "Sing La La." Jesse said in her ear. Chris nodded. "Okay guys. Jesse has requested that I sing a song called La La. Now, I'm gonna let you guys figure out what I wrote it about.

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you

Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream!"

The crowd cheered.

"Chris will also be doing a second song. One which I stole from her song book and she is going to kill me for. Undiscovered." Jesse said. Chris glared at Jesse.

"I hate you Jesse." she said, "This song is about my ex. Enough said." The music started.

Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,  
I miss that now  
I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you

Don't walk away

Touch me now how I wanna feel  
Something so real, please remind me  
My love, and take me back  
Cuz I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you  
Do u feel it too?

Why wouldn't Draco be with her? She didn't want to be with him before, because she was afraid that he would get hurt when she left.

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you

But that didn't matter now. He knows who she is. Why shouldn't he be with her?

When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,  
Its then I know my heart is whole  
There's a million reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cuz I don't wanna be alone

Trust. She lied once to protect her life. That shouldn't count.

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you, I need you

Was she really going to leave again?

Cuz I can't fake and I can't hate  
But it's my heart  
Thats about to break  
You're all I need  
I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed  
Would you listen please  
I give in  
I breathe out  
I want you, there's no doubt  
I freak out, I'm left out  
Without you, I'm without  
I'm crossed out  
I can't doubt  
I cry out  
I reach out  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away

She can't just walk away.

Don't walk away  
Don't walk away."

She won't just walk away. The crowd cheered. She got off the stage. The Pirates went into a fast song'Dance Dance'.Chris went off the stage. She met Blaise at the bar. "He didn't tell us." he said.

"No, he didn't." she said.

"Why?"

"I think he needs some of his life back. This is it."

"When do you think he'll leave?"

"He might make a run for it with the band over the holidays."

"The big question is, are you going to run with him?" Blaise asked.

Chris looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "I don't know." she left to go talk to Dean.

On the other side of the club, Harry and Hermione were talking. "Do you think Chris will forgive me for spreading that rumor that I slept with her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think she's over it." Hermione said.

"Good."

"But don't get to close to Chris, Harry." Hermione warned.

"Why not?"

"Because, Chris has a tendency to leave without a word. Whether it be the room, school, town, or even the country."

"Why?"

"Chris and Jesse have a lot in common. You see, they both tend to run from their problems. Sometimes Chris just runs because she needs to. She doesn't like to get comfortable."

This was true. Since Chris was thirteen, she always needed change. She had been to30 different schools before she was fifteen. Though part of it was to gain attention from her parents, she also didn't like to get used to anything. Kaylee's brother Jason had died in a muggle car accident when she was thriteen. Hermione suspected that this was what caused Kaylee to be the way she is. Kaylee had a fear of losing what she was close to.

"That doesn't make sense." Harry said.

"I've known Chris a long time. Even though it seems insane, there is a good reason behind it." Hemione told him.

(A/N: There is chapter 26 of Pirate Blood! What do you think? More happens in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't care what it says, if it's signed or anonymous, or what. Just tell me your opinion. Just press the purplish button and REVIEW! Thanks! cya l8r Nikki)


	27. Protecting Hermione

Pirate Blood

Chapter 27

Protecting Hermione

A/N: This chapter does have some material not suitable for children. I really think I can keep a T rating. If someone thinks it should be M please tell me in a REVIEW and I will move the rating up.

By two in the morning, everyone was going back to the dorms. When Ron came out of an empty class room. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded at her friends to go on. "Sure."

About five minutes later, Draco, Blaise, Chris, and Jesse went running back to the empty classroom. Jesse kicked the door open. Ron was on top of Hermione. She was struggling to get out from underneath him.

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"You would fuck Jesse. Why not me?" Ron asked as he tried to rip off her halter top.

Jesse threw Ron off of her and onto the floor. Jesse pointed his wand at Ron. "Stay down." Jesse ordered.

"I could take you." Ron said, drawing his wand.

"You think so, Weasley?" Blaise said coming up next to Jesse.

"Three against one aren't very good odds." Draco said, coming up on the other side of Jesse, "At least the odds aren't good for you. They are pretty good for us, though."

"You two realize this is Hermione you're fighting for. Mudblood remember?" Ron said.

Jesse lunged at Ron. Ron fell to the ground. Jesse was on top of him, punching him. "YOU NEVER CALL HER THAT! YOU BETTER NOT EVEN TOUCH HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER THE WRONG WAY, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Jesse screamed. Ron had a bloody nose two black eyes and a fat lip.

Draco and Blaise started to pull Jesse off of Ron. He had done enough. "Got it?" Jesse said to Ron. Ron moaned in pain in response. They took it as a yes.

The three girls were sitting on a table. Hermione looked disheveled. Her top had a rip in it that went up far enough to show her bra. Her cheeks were tearstained. Chris and Pansy were comforting her. Jesse went to Hermione. "Are you alright?" she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise, Hermione."

Chris walked up to Ron on the floor. She kicked him in the groin. She walked back to Hermione.

They went back to their dorms. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy made sure to give Hermione a hug before she left.

That morning at eight kids would get up. At eleven the train would leave. Hermione woke up from a nightmare at ten to eight. She saw Jesse asleep in a chair beside the window. Only about four feet from her bed. Hermione tip-toed over to the chair. She tapped his shoulder. He instantly woke up. "Hermione." he said in a whisper.

"Jesse, I'm fine. What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to make sure Weasley didn't find a way to get in here. I guess I fell asleep." Jesse said.

There was a slight smile on her face. "You didn't have to do that Jesse."

"Yes I did. I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you last night. I'm going to keep that promise." Jesse said.

"You should go back to your dorm. Don't want any questions of why I have a boy in my room." Hermione said.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Jesse said. He picked up his broom from behind him. He took off out the window. Hermione took a hot shower and got dressed in torn jeans and a black long sleeved tee. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail.

Hermione didn't talk to anyone at breakfast. People asked her if she was okay. She would just answered with a small smile and a yes. Hermione was very pale. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep.

On the train, She walked with Jesse, Chris, Draco, and Blaise. Pansy was staying at the school. They all got a compartment together. They had been on the train for half an hour. "Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said, as he opened their compartment door.

Jesse was about to get up, but Hermione put her hand in front of him. "I can do this." She walked out into the hall. "Talk." she said.

"Why did Ron get beat up?"

"He tried to rape me."

"That's rubbish! Ron wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did. He had been drinking. I could smell Firewhiskey on his breath."

"Why are you hanging out with Slytherins?"

"Because they are my friends. I have known them since I was eight. I didn't want to be more of an outcast by being friends with our rival house. But at this point I don't care."

"You're different, Hermione. I don't understand it." Harry said.

"No, I was different for you. Right now I am being myself."

"I don't believe anything your saying."

Hermione took off her top. She had on a blue bra. "You see those bruises, Harry? That's what Ron did." There was bruises scattered around her shoulders and hips, from Ron trying to hold her down. "So you can go on believing that he would never do that, but he did. Face reality, Harry."

"So you'll get naked for everyone but me?" said a voice.

"Go to hell, Ron." Hermione said, putting her shirt back on.

"She's telling the truth?" Harry asked Ron. Harry tackled Ron to the ground. He started punching him. Eventually, Ginny got Harry off of Ron.

"Help me up, Gin." Ron said.

"No. You tried to do that to Hermione. You're not even my brother." Ginny said. Ginny walked over to Hermione. "You need me to heal you?"

"Thanks Ginny." she said.

Ginny pointed her wand at her stomach. She muttered some spell. Hermione lifted up her shirt to see no bruises. Ginny hugged her. "I'm so sorry about my brother." she whispered.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said. Amazingly, it looked like no one noticed what had just went on. Only people in Hermione and Harry's compartments.

Harry also went to Hermione and gave a hug. "Sorry for not believing you."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go back into my compartment. Try to get some sleep. I'll see you later." she went back to her compartment.

"Potter beat up Weasley?" Draco said.

"Yeah." Hermione told him.

"Good." Jesse said.

Hermione fell asleep, everyone soon followed.

(A/N: I felt that it needed a good twist. That's why I decided to add this in. How much will this change things? What do you guys think? I really would like to know. Please leave a REVIEW! cya nxt week! Nikki)


	28. Filling in the Blanks

Pirate Blood

Chapter 28

Filling in the Blanks

Hermione fell asleep and everyone soon followed. Hermione woke up about four hours into the train ride in a cold sweat. "Are you okay?" Jesse asked. They were the only ones awake.

"I keep dreaming about it, about him." Hermione said.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Hermione. I told you, I won't let him hurt you."

"Thank you, Jesse." Hermione said. Jesse pulled her close to him, so that she was leaning against his chest. "I went to see you in California."

"When?" he asked, surprised.

"Summer before last. And the summer before that one. And last summer. First I snuck off to L.A. Then my parents dragged me home a week into my search. The next summer they let me go. Only for three weeks though. Blaise came with me. But three weeks wasn't really enough time to check everywhere. This past summer, my parents let me go for two months. Blaise was to into his search for Kaylee to come. I checked everywhere. First I looked in Los Angeles, Beverly Hills, Bel air, Newport. I found Katherine in Newport. She wouldn't tell me where to find you. She said that you didn't want to see me. I looked in every skate park, club, music shop, and paintball place in Newport. I even started to check hospitals. Hell, in the last week I check the orange county jail. But you were in the one place I didn't look. I don't know how I didn't see it. Everyone else knew. I can't see how I missed it."

"First off, I never said that. Secondly, Hermione, I could have called you from rehab. But Katherine told me that you said you didn't want to ever see me again."

"I never said that. But Jesse, even if it took a year for you to get here, why did it take two years to get out of rehab? Most programs are six to eight weeks." Hermione asked.

"I got out the first time. That was when my mom told me you never wanted to see me again. It was two weeks before I relapsed. That put me in for another two months. Then there was a bunch of crap after I got out with a psychologist. I had to see him twice a week for six months. Then I was good for a day." Jesse laughed, "One damn day." The laughter died off his face as he remembered why. "Isabel died. The day I got out, they sent the letter. Another two months. Then there was a party at my friend Jay's house. I came home drunk. Katherine put me back in rehab for a special six month program. Then I had to do another thing with the shrink, for eight months this time. For the next two months, I had friends. I played sports. I was normal. Then I wanted to see Kaylee. I never knew she was missing. Katherine never told me any of it. So I went to visit Grandfather and he told me. I came back to Newport and packed my stuff. I set out to find Kaylee. That's it."

"You really didn't know any of it?" Hermione asked.

"No. I was to into my own problems to know that she was gone. I should have put it together though. I mean, Kaylee would never go two years without trying to contact me. It didn't matter how much she hated me. She is a good person at heart." Jesse said.

"Jesse, you can't blame yourself for that. You didn't have a way of knowing." Hermione said.

"Can't help it." Jesse said.

"Kaylee never hated you, either." Hermione told him.

"You weren't there in the months before I left, Hermione. We had gotten into fights. I said some nasty things to her when I was drunk. One night I got into a huge blow out fight with her. She said I was drinking away my life and screwing everything. She was trying to get me to help myself. I know she had good intentions. Told her that she was a stupid slut. I know that was horrible."

"It doesn't matter. She's been called worse...Why are you drinking again, Jesse? You know what it does to you." Hermione asked.

"When I found my dad, he told me Kaylee was here. I didn't know if I should come. I didn't know how I'd react to seeing you again. Especially after I sent you that letter. I decided to come. But I thought that I could fix you and me. I figured that you might get back together with me. But I don't think I was prepared to see you with another guy. Something snapped. You hated me. My dad died. You started going out with Ron. I couldn't take it. I needed to escape. Music couldn't do it."

"Stop drinking." Hermione told him.

"Okay." he said.

"What? You're just going to stop like that? You can't do that." she said.

"Yeah I can. If you want me to do it, I'll do it." Jesse took out a flask and dumped the contents out onto the floor.

"Why would you do it just because I told you to? You never used to do anything just because I told you to." Hermione asked.

"Before, I always thought I'd get you back. Now I know what it's like to lose you. I thought I had lost you a few years ago. But if I keep drinking, I'll have to go to rehab again. Then I won't see you for two months. I don't know if I can take that. Hermione, I know that you don't want to be with me. But I still love you. I know that you don't want to hear any of this but it's true."

"I don't understand how exactly Draco and Kaylee aren't together. I mean look at them." Kaylee was leaning against Draco's chest. Draco had his arm wrapped around her. "They know that they love each other. I know that Kaylee wears the rings around her neck. Draco wears his. They are going to get back together when she spends some time with Rachel."

"Yeah, they are." he sighed. Why couldn't she just put Jesse out of his misery? _'She almost was raped less than twelve hours ago, you idiot. Did you really think that she would just jump into your arms?'_ he thought.

"Isabel...Isabel." Blaise muttered.

"Draco told me he does that every time he goes to sleep."

"Yeah. He used to wake up yelling when she first disappeared. When she was found dead, he would wake up screaming and crying. It got less and less over time. We know that his dreams must have changed since the beginning. They were horrifying before. Now we think he just dreams old memories of her." Hermione said.

Blaise's Dream

"Miss me?" Isabel said, smiling.

"You have no idea." Blaise said. He kissed her. He looked at her. She was in a white flowing knee-length skirt with a with tank top. Her blonde hair was wavy. A wreath of daisies was on top of her head. "You look beautiful Isabel."

"I can't believe how much I missed. I always thought Ron was a great guy." she said.

"I never really liked the bloke, but I never thought he would try to rape Hermione."

"She's okay though right?"

"Yeah, he didn't get away with it. She is just a little shaken up now."

"Good. So Draco and Kaylee, they are staying at the manor for the holidays. Rachel will be happy. That will bring them together."

"Yeah, it better. They need to get together. But Jesse and Hermione, with the whole Ron thing, I'm not sure if it will make them closer, or bring them farther apart."

"It could work either way. But there is only one way for us to work." He kissed Isabel. "I love you so much." Their foreheads were pressed together. He could feel her breath on his face.

"I love you too, Blaise." she kissed him passionately. She loved hearing him say that.

"We have hours, love." Blaise kissed her then pulled away, "Hours to do whatever you want." he said as he kissed her jaw-line.

"Whatever I want?" he could feel her mouth form a smirk.

He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. "Absolutely anything."

"I think I like where this is going." Isabel said. A red bed appeared.

(A/N: I don't write smut. You can use your own imagination.)

"Our time is almost up." she said.

"Don't leave, Izzy." Blaise said using one of her many nicknames. He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I'm sorry Blaise. I love you more than anything, but I can't stay. I have to be in places and so do you." she kissed him, "Goodbye, Blaise."

"Isabel, you'll come back tonight, won't you?" he said.

"I really shouldn't, Blaise. You can't move on with your life if you keep doing this. Going to sleep because you know I'll be here. It isn't right. I came to stop the nightmares. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"For what?" said Blaise.

"This. Blaise, you can't rely on me. I am not even in your physical life. You need to date other girls."

"I do, love. But none of them compare to you."

"No Blaise. I mean, date them, talk to them, get to know them. I don't mean have a one night stand. Don't look at me like that. I am in your head, I know everything in your mind. Blaise, I love you, and I am not asking you to forget about me. But you need to move on."

Blaise rolled his eyes. He saw her robes. "Why are you wearing a hufflepuff uniform, love?"

"Because that's my house, love." she said.

"You aren't Isabel." In front of Blaise was a girl with light brown hair, almost blonde. She had fair skin and freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She was 5'6. Her accent was Scottish. "Who are you?" Blaise woke up with a start.

"Are you okay, Blaise?" Chris asked, "You were sweating."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird dream, that's all."

"Okay." Chris said. They arrived at King's Cross Station. "Guys, I gotta morph so no one sees me go with Draco." They all understood. "This is gonna be me." She closed her eyes tightly. She was an Italian girl. Her skin was tan. Her hair was black and wavy. Her lips were full. She was very petite. She was about 5'5. "You like it?" she asked.

"Yes." Draco said, immediately. No matter what appearance Kaylee chose, it was always gorgeous.

"What's your name going to be?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking about Camilla. It's an Italian name."

"You know, I'm not hiding my friends anymore. You could be Chris." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm glad we can hang out in public. But I have a feeling that people would think it's weird that I'm going home with Draco." She said.

"I'm going out as Jesse Sparrow." he said.

"We'll change as we cross the barrier." she said.

"That's the plan."

They came up to the platform and got off the train.

(A/N: There's chapter 28! You like it? Hate it? Tell me in a REVIEW! Also, I want your opinions on Blaise's dream about Isabel. PLEASE REVIEW! CYA L8R Nikki)


	29. Home

Pirate Blood

Chapter 29

Home

Draco walked into his house. He found his mother in the den. His mother immediately pulled him into a hug and started talking. "Draco, I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. Rachel was expelled from Magic Preschool. Apparently she the teachers ink bottle with her powers. She is already so like Kaylee. Getting kicked out of school at two. They think Rachel can control her powers. How dare they! I'm going to get her to another one, but honestly. A young witch can't control her powers, especially powers as peculiar as hers. How are you?" She finished.

"I'm good. I've missed you. But I have a surprise." he said.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"Come in." he said. A girl with blood red hair and black highlights with fair skin came in. She smiled at Narcissa.

"Kaylee." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Narcissa pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mistress, Little Miss is now dressed." a voice from behind said.

"Thank you Millie." she said letting go of Kaylee.

Millie's eyes opened wide. "Young Mistress is back?"

"Yes, but you are not to tell anyone, Millie." Kaylee said.

"Millie, where did she go?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh dear." Millie said. She was back five seconds later. "Here is Little Miss. She had wondered down the hallway."

Next to Millie stood a little girl who looked to be about two. She had wavy blonde hair down to her shoulders that was pulled into a high ponytail. She was in a light blue shirt and pants. "Mommy!" she yelled. Kaylee had kneeled down on the floor. Rachel ran into her arms.

"Hey, sweetie." Kaylee said. She kissed her daughter's forehead. She was using all her strength not to completely break down crying.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you gonna leave again?"

Kaylee hesitated for a moment. "All that matters is that I am here now. Don't worry about me going away, right now."

"Millie bring us some tea. We have loads to discuss."

It was midnight. Jesse had been playing guitar. Jesse Sparrow was in his house playing guitar. That felt wonderful. He was himself. He was at home. He looked out his telescope. The telescope was a wizard's telescope, so when you looked through it, it seemed as if you were only five feet from what you're looking at. The telescope also let you hear. It was pointed in the same direction it was when he left. Hermione's bedroom window. He could see Hermione in her room. She was sitting in her bed. She was in a black tank top and grey track pants. She ran a hand through her hair. She was breathing heavily. She was sweating. "Stop it, Hermione. He won't come here." she said to herself, "Why can't I just sleep without a nightmare?"

Jesse went into his desk drawer. It was still there. His dad had enchanted a pack of papers to fly when made into a paper airplane. Just scrawled down the words 'Hermione, apparate over. –Jesse'. He folded it into a paper airplane and sent it out the window.

Hermione was in his room a second later. "What's wrong, Jesse?" she asked. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"I looked out my telescope and saw you. You can't sleep without nightmares, can you?" Jesse asked.

"Not yet. I don't get it. He didn't even get to really do anything. He just tried to." she said. He put an arm around her.

"It still affected you. It would affect anyone." he said.

"I know but I can't sleep. I just feel like he could hurt me whenever I'm alone."

"Then stay here tonight. Your parents never notice when you don't come home."

"Okay, thanks, Jesse."

"I'm going to sleep on the floor–" Jesse started.

"Jesse, just sleep in bed with me. I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. But don't try anything funny." Hermione said.

"Okay, fine." Hermione got under the covers with Jesse. He put his arm around her waist. Hermione's put her hand on top of his. They fell asleep, without nightmares.

There was only small talk while Rachel was awake. After she went to bed, Kaylee explained everything in detail. Kaylee had gone to sleep in the guest room next to Draco's room. She had a sleepless night. There was an owl at her window in the morning. It was from Jesse. Jesse had to go to the reading of their dad's will. He wanted her to go with him. He had a plan to hide who she was. Go as Chris, and say she was a friend there for moral support.

Kaylee got dressed in jeans, a white tank top, and a black velvet blazer. She wore black boots with a four inch stiletto heel. She went down to the kitchen for some coffee. Draco was already there. "Why are you up?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too, Draco."

"Good morning. But you are never awake before noon on a day off without a reason." he said. He knew her to well.

She gave him the letter from Jesse. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. "That sucks. You know what he left you already, though. Right?"

"Yeah. He left us, technically Jesse now, everything he had. The money, Sparrow's, the house, everything. But they need to go and make it all official." she said.

"You have to get to your house in five minutes."

"Yeah, I want to see if Rachel's awake, and tell her I'll be back."

"I checked on her five minutes ago. It's only eight. She won't be up for a while. I'll make sure to tell her you'll be back, though."

"Thanks, Draco. I should head over. I'll see you later." She left to go to her old home.

(A/N: That was a bit to short, but the next chapter is longer. I promise. So what do you think? Tell me in a review! I have a bunch of people that have me as their favorites or on their alerts, but none have reviewed. I really want to know what you all think! SO REVIEW! Please! I need some motivation to write! l8r Nikki)


	30. The Will,Confessions,n PunkRock Princess

Pirate Blood

Chapter 30

The Will, The Confessions, and a Punk Rock Princess

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Hermione asked. Jesse was going to the reading of his father's will.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Jesse said as he pulled a black t-shirt over himself. "It'll be boring. I inherit everything. I don't see why it has to be official. And Kaylee is coming."

"Jesse, Blaise said that you were thinking about going back to California." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I am." he said blankly. He put a black button down with pinstripes over his t-shirt and left it unbuttoned. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He left the house. Kaylee, as Chris, was standing at the gate. "It's weird that I used to live there." she said.

"Tell me about it." he said, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said as she got in the black mustang. They had to take a car as there would be muggles at the reading. The muggles would be a few associates who hoped that their former boss at Sparrow's left them something.

When they got there, they were surprised to see paparazzi and reporters there. "What the hell?" Chris said as they parked.

"Jesse, how did you feel about your father?" one said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" came form another.

"Do you know where Kaylee is?"

"Why did you go to California?"

Eventually, the questions seemed to drown in a sea of noise. Once they got into the building, it went as expected. They, or technically Jesse, inherited everything. Once they got into the car, escaping reporters once again, they went to the cemetery. They saw their father's grave. Isabel's was next to it, along with Jason's.

"It seems like I am in a different life." Jesse said, "Everything in California was so surreal. I thought everything here had just stopped and was waiting for me to get back."

"I know. It seems like I'm looking at someone else's life." Chris said. They left a rose on each grave, and went back.

They entered the house. It seemed like everything had been waiting for Kaylee to come back. "I'm going to get something from the kitchen. You want anything?" Jesse asked.

"No, thanks." Chris replied. He left for the kitchen. Chris was still standing in the doorway. She looked around. The marble staircase was still shining. The crystal chandelier still glistened in the light. There were fresh flowers in the crystal vases that lined each hallway. She went down the hallway to the left of the staircase, passing the parlor, dance studio, office, lounge, and library. The last room was the music room. She entered to find the piano the same way she left it. There was even some sheet music that she had been playing before she left. There were three guitars propped up against the wall. She sat down at the piano. She sang,

"I wait for the postman to bring me a letter

And I wait for the good Lord, to make me feel better

And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders

A family in crisis that only grows older

Why'd you have to go

Why'd you have to go

Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father

I am broken but I am hoping

Daughter to father, daughter to father

I am crying, a part of me is dying and

These are, these are

The confessions of a broken heart

I wear all your old clothes, the old polo sweater

I dream of another you the one who would never, never

Leave me alone to pick up the pieces

A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go

Why'd you have to go

Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father

I don't know you, but I still want to

Daughter to father, daughter to father

Tell me the truth, did you ever love me

Cause these are, these are

The confessions of a broken heart

Of a broken heart

I love you, I love you

I love you, I,

I love you,

Daughter to father

Daughter to father

I don't know you

But I still want to

Daughter to father

Daughter to father

Tell me the truth

Did you ever love me

Did you ever love me

These are... the confessions of a broken heart

Ohhhh... yea

And I waited for the postman to bring me a letter." A tear fell down Chris's face.

Jesse went up to his room with a soda. Hermione was in his room. She had gotten out of her pajamas. She stood in his room in jeans and a purple off the shoulder top.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to California?"

"I don't have a reason to stay, Hermione. I decided, I'm not chasing you anymore. You want to go be with other guys, great. I don't want to stick around to see it."

"You can't stay? What about Draco, Blaise, Pansy? What about the Pirates? Your band?" she said.

"They can live without me. They can visit me, too." he said.

"What about school?"

"I've never done well in school, Hermione. You know that." he said.

"I want you to stay. I want to be friends with you."

"Hermione, that's just it. I can't be just friends with you. I never have been. You're a fool if you honestly belive we could be just friends."

"Please stay?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, do you know how much it kills me to know that you don't want to be with me? Do you know what it's like to see the person you love be so distant? Those guys don't even know anything about you."

"How would you know Jesse?" Hermione said.

"Do they know that you play with your hair when your nervous? Do they know you hate the color orange? Do they know that the scar on your left ankle is from when you fell off your bike when you were nine? Or that you can't stand when people bite their nails, but you still bite yours when you are about to do something you probably shouldn't? Or that you never put on six inch high heels, not because you would be to tall, but because you don't understand why you should be put through hell to look good? Do the other guys you date know that? How about this, do any of them know that you aren't a virgin? Cause Ron certainly didn't. Yeah, I overheard that little conversation."

"You'll stop drinking for me, but you won't stay for me?"

"Yeah, that's about right." he said. Hermione stormed out of his bedroom. Hermione slammed the door behind her. Jesse picked up his acoustic guitar and played a song he hadn't played in years. He sang,

"_Maybe when the room is empty_

_Maybe when the bottle's full_

_Maybe when the door gets broke down, love can break in_

_Maybe when I'm done with thinking_

_Maybe you can think me whole_

_Maybe when I'm done with endings, this can begin_

_This can begin, this can begin_

The song was written when they were thirteen. Jesse had played it for Hermione when he had first asked her to go out with him.

_If you could be my punk rock princess_

_I would be your garage band king_

_You could tell me why you just don't fit in_

_And how you're gonna be something_

Hermione would always write to Jesse when she started Hogwarts. In the beginning it was always about how she didn't fit in with all the other kids.

_Maybe when your hair gets darker_

_Maybe when your eyes get wide_

_Maybe when the walls are smaller, there will be more space_

_Maybe when I'm not so tired_

_Maybe you can step inside_

_Maybe when I look for things that I can't replace_

_I can't replace, I can't replace_

_If you could be my punk rock princess_

_I would be your garage band king_

_You could tell me why you just don't fit in_

_And how you're gonna be something_

_If I could be your first real heartache_

_I would do it over again_

_If you could be my punk rock princess_

_I would be your heroin_

_I never thought you'd last_

_I never dreamed you would_

_You watch your life go past_

_You wonder if you should_

_If you should be my punk rock princess_

_So i would be your garage band king_

_You could tell me how you just don't fit in_

_And how your gonna be something_

_If I could be your first real heartache_

_I would do it over again_

_If you could be my punk rock princess_

_I could be like heroin_

_Whoa-oh you know, you only burn my bridges_

_Whoa-oh you know, you just can't let it sink in_

_Whoa-oh you know, you only burn my bridges_

_Whoa-oh you know, you just can't let it sink in_

_You could be my heroin_." Hermione came bursting back into the room. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked, as she quickly walked toward him.

"Shut up." she said. She passionately kissed him."I love you, Jesse Sparrow."

(A/N: There is chapter 30! I don't know if I'm going to update net friday, I might not update till sunday. But I'm not sure. Does anyone have any good ideas for this story, cause I've got a little writer's block. Help me out. REVIEW! Thanks to Molly for reviewing. And for being the only one who ever reviews anymore. Also, what do you guys think of the songs? Do you like when I have them? Do you think they're annoying? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE! i'm tired. I'll cya l8r. Nikki)


	31. Real Dreams

Pirate Blood

Chapter 31

Real Dreams

Chris morphed back into Kaylee as soon as she entered the manor. She walked into the parlor to see if Rachel and Narcissa were around. "Hello, Kaylee." a man said.

"Lucius." Kaylee said.

"Now, didn't I say to stay away from my son?" he said.

"Yes, you did."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Draco asked me to come."

"You were supposed to stay away from Draco. Was I not clear about that?"

"You were very clear about that. You know that I've never been one to do what I'm told, Lucius."

"Are you aware that your life is in my hands? I should kill you right now."

"You should. After all, you can just stupefy me, and take me to Voldemort. Do the whole ceremony thing to unleash hell. Then you could just kill me. But you won't."

"Who says I wouldn't?"

"You didn't kill me in Paris, Australia, Massachusetts, Florida, Japan, Italy, or Sweden. You had the chance. You always had the chance. You just could never take it. You tried to kill me before I left." Lucius looked shocked, "You thought I didn't see you outside my window? You had your wand raised and all. Then at my father's fiftieth birthday party. You tried to slip a potion in my champagne. Then you took it away before I could take a sip. Of course it took me until I was on the run to realize exactly why you had done those things, but I did. You couldn't bear to hurt me when I was thirteen. You knew that it would break Draco's heart. You can't bear to hurt family. Now you really can't hurt me."

"I could simply lead the Dark Lord in the right direction." he said.

"No, you couldn't. Lucius, you actually have a heart. It's a very, very small heart. But all the same, you have one. By the way, thank you for everything."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You instilled a picture of me into Rachel's mind. She wouldn't otherwise me able to remember me. Also, you made sure she got back to Draco. And basically, you're risking your life for me everyday. So thank you for everything."

"Don't start to think that I'm a fluffy teddy bear or something childish."

"Oh, I know you aren't completely nice. You kill innocent people. You broke up me and Draco. You watched my father die."

"Kaylee, I have no idea how, but you know more than you should."

"I've had the theory that you conspired with my mother to break up me and Draco since the night we 'broke up'. Polyjuice potion. I never really knew for sure that you watched my father die, but I assumed. You were helping me much more than you usually do. You feel guilty."

"I don't help you."

"You try to lead him in the other direction. I know you do."

"He is getting suspicions that you are in Europe. My guess would be that in Spring, he'll figure it out and attack." Lucius disapparated.

"Why the hell was Lucius here?" Draco asked, coming into the parlor.

"You were listening the whole time, you should know." Kaylee said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know he was helping you."

"Neither did I. Takes a while to figure out that in some twisted way, he is protecting and helping me."

Blaise burst in the door of the Malfoy Manor. "Draco, I need to talk to you." he said.

"What's wrong, Blaise?" Kaylee asked.

"No offense, Kaylee, I love you and all, but I need to talk to Draco."

"Alright. I'll be upstairs with Rachel if you need me."

Draco and Blaise sat down in the parlor. "Are you okay man?" Draco asked.

"No." Blaise said, "No where close to okay."

"What is it?"

"Isabel. I dreamt about her every night for nearly three years. I haven't dreamt about her since the train ride."

"That's good, Blaise."

"No it isn't. She's gone. I mean I have taken three naps in the middle of the day, just to try to get her back. But she isn't there."

"Blaise, it's been over a year. I know you don't like to hear it, but Isabel is dead."

"I think she's alive, Draco. It's all to real to be in my head."

"After Kaylee left, I had dreams too. They seem so real, but then you wake up."

"But Draco, she says things, does things, things I have never heard, seen, or expected her to do. She told me she wouldn't come back."

"And she wanted you to move on right? I had those dreams. Kaylee would tell me she loves me, but I need to move on."

"But then Isabel changed," Blaise said, ignoring Draco, "like when she morphs. She was a brunette, in Hufflepuff. Her whole face changed, except for her eyes. It looked like a girl in my Divination class. I asked why she wore hufflepuff robes. Do you know what she said? 'Because that's my house, love.' I have no idea why I'd dream of that girl. I think it's Isabel."

"Blaise, how could it be her?"

"She could be in metamorphmagus form. She's hiding."

"BLAISE! We-saw-her-in-the-coffin. We watched her get buried. She's dead! She is _not_ coming back! Just accept it!"

"You said Kaylee was dead."

"I said probably. We have solid proof that Izzie is dead. We watched them bury her until they were done. We saw her dead body in the coffin. She's dead!"

"Kaylee believes me." Kaylee came out of the hall. "You two both eavesdrop on everything." Blaise said.

"Why would you believe him, Kaylee?"

"Some of your dreams, after I left, weren't always dreams."

"What?" Draco said.

"You see, Isabel was always good with divination, she checked up on you two. You were both having nightmares about the two of us. So we looked up a spell. It's called the Real Dream Spell. Whenever the subject went to sleep you cast the spell and you're in the subjects head, in whatever setting you wanted. I can't guarantee that all the dreams were real, but most of them...were real."

"Did you ever plan to tell me?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I only started talking to you again two days ago. You can't expect everything to come out in two days."

"How long were the dreams real?" Draco asked.

"Two years. You can only do it when you definitely know the subject is asleep. Isabel was the only one who could tell. But if she morphed back while you were asleep, Blaise, that means someone was waking her up. It happened once to me when my dad was waking me up."

"That's why I saw that Japanese girl." Draco said.

"Yeah."

"But Isabel died. We saw her body. How could she be alive?" Draco asked.

"Isabel and I sort of had a plan. I didn't mention it, because I didn't think she followed it. I also didn't want to raise everyone's hopes for nothing. While we were hiding, Isabel and I figured out that if we put an open cut against someone else's open cut, then we try to morph, we'll morph them instead. We also learned, in Japan, that you can deflect spells using a mirror. She could have deflected an Avada Kedavra and morphed the Death Eater. But Blaise, you can't assume that this girl is Isabel. You have to see her wrist. If it has the tattoo, then it's her."

"Can't she change her tattoos?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, but as we were traveling, we wanted something to stay the same. The Club Tattoos stayed." Kaylee said.

"So there is a possibility that Isabel is alive? She could be doing the spell?"

"Blaise, this isn't likely."

"But it could happen?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Kay!" Blaise hugged her and ran out.

"Why do I have the feeling that I should have kept that to myself?"

"You know he is going to get his hopes up. What's going to happen when he finds out it's not Isabel?"

"What if it is Isabel?"

"It can't be Isabel. We saw her dead. Impossible."

"Draco, we live in the wizarding world. There is no such thing as impossible."

(A/N: interesting? I thought it was. what about you? tell me in a review! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm really having writer's block at the moment and I need reviews! l8r, Nikki)


	32. Charity Event

Pirate Blood

Chapter 32

Charity Event

That evening, Kaylee was playing with Rachel in Rachel's room. It was yellow with bumble bees on a border across the ceiling. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Narcissa came in along with Draco saying "Mother, don't."

"No, Draco." Narcissa told him.

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, I donated money to a charity. There is a ball being held to thank all the people who donated. I was going to have Draco go on behalf of me. Hermione is going to be there as her family gave money, as did Blaise and Pansy's families. I think you should go." Narcissa said.

"I said that you should spend time with Rachel." Draco said.

"Kaylee, you know that you can spend all the time you want with her. Just go tomorrow night. It's only from eight to eleven." Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, I don't know. I don't have a dress or anything. And I–"

"I happened to have some dresses in your size in your room. You can go as this Chris Turner. It will be good for you. You must come. You simply must." Narcissa insisted.

"I guess I could go." Kaylee said.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed.

The next night, Kaylee, as Chris, had come out of her room ready to go. She had chosen an emerald green dress that went to her knees. It had cap sleeves, and the bodice was beaded with sparkling green beads. The skirt seemed to flow perfectly. She wore matching green t-strap heels. Her hair was in loose curls. She wore only eyeliner and mascara with a clear lip gloss. She wanted to keep it low key tonight. It was amazing that low-key could be so stunning. Draco was at the bottom of the stairs in a tuxedo. "Wow, you look...wonderful." he said to her.

"Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself." Chris replied.

"The limo outside just pulled up. Blaise insisted we share a limo with everyone, with the exception of parents. They'll be going separately." Draco said.

"Cool with me."

They entered the black stretch hummer limo to find Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Jesse. The guys were in tuxedos, though Jesse didn't wear a tie and had his shirt untucked with the top two buttons undone. Jesse was one of the guys who could make sloppy turn into sexy. Hermione was wearing a lavender halter dress with a matching shawl. She wore dark purple open toe pumps with a dark purple clutch bag. Two pieces of hair were pulled back with clips. Pansy wore a black spaghetti strap dress with black heels and purse. Her shoulder length hair was braided.

Everyone said hello. "Jesse, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I could ask the same to you." he said.

"Narcissa pushed."

"Hermione asked."

"Are you two back together?" Chris asked, noticing his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione answered.

"About damn time." Draco said.

"That's why she has the hickey." Pansy said.

"You aren't always the brightest person, Pansy, are you?" Blaise asked.

They entered the ball. It was a room in all red and white. There was a string quartet on the stage at the end of the hall opposite from the entrance. There was a large staircase at the entrance. Christmas trees adorned the sides of the staircase and stage. Some reporters from various magazines and newspapers were there. "Dance with me." Jesse whispered, as his lips brushed against her ear. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Draco and Chris went to their table. "I want to talk to you." he said.

"What about?"

"About the dreams."

"Draco, I'm sorry. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I missed you and you missed me."

"So making me think I was crazy was the solution?"

"No, Draco. I was going crazy without seeing you and Isabel said you were having the same nightmares that Blaise was having. You would see me in some horrible situation where I would get killed painfully at the end. Honestly, I think you would have gone mad if you kept having those dreams."

"Couldn't you just feel bad and say you're sorry like other girls would? No, you have to go and give some smart answer that will make me feel stupid for saying anything to begin with."

"Draco, I'm not other girls. I'll always be the pain in your ass." she smiled as she put a hand over his.

Blaise was on the other side of the ballroom at the bar, sipping a beer. Then he saw her. The girl. The brunette from his dream. She wore a turquoise dress with black spaghetti straps that stopped about three quarters of the way down her thigh. She had black strappy heels. Her auburn hair was wavy and pulled up into a high pony tail while her side swept bangs slightly covered her right eye. They locked eyes for a moment. He saw her purple eyes. She quickly looked back to her friend that was talking to her. Blaise recognized the friend as Megan Jones. Then Blaise saw the girl put her hand over her right wrist and shut her eyes tightly for a moment. She took her hand off her wrist. There were only some black rubber bracelets. Blaise walked over. "Do I know you?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I think you go to Hogwarts. Your name is Blaise Zabini, right?"

"Yes. I can't seem to remember your name, though."

"Daniella James. Dani for short."

"Dani, it's a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to know if you would please dance with me?" he held out a hand for her.

"I don't think I should." Dani said looking at her friend.

"Oh no." Megan said shaking her head of curly strawberry blonde hair, "Daniella James, you're not turning down dancing with him because of me. I'll find a way to keep myself occupied. Go. Shoo. Have fun."

"I don't bite." Blaise said. She took Blaise's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

As they started to dance, Dani asked, "You know I'm in Hufflepuff? Not Slytherin."

"I knew you weren't in Slytherin. I would have already known you if you were." he said.

"Don't you hate Hufflepuffs, and everyone who isn't a pure-blooded Slytherin?" Oddly, she almost sounded fake. It seemed as if she knew the answer already.

"It's wonderful to meet someone who doesn't stereotype." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Sorry. It's just–" Dani started.

"I know. It's alright. The way I see it is Hufflepuffs are loyal, fair, patient, and hard working. Why wouldn't I dance with a Hufflepuff? You're also extremely beautiful, which helps quite a lot." Dani blushed at this. "I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am. I'm friends with Hermione Granger, Chris and Jesse Turner, all of whom are Gryffindors."

"I guess I misjudged you." she said.

"It's alright. So, I happen to see most of the people here at other events. I've never seen you at any of them. So what brought you to this one?"

"My friend's family gave to the charity. She invited me to come along."

"I'm very glad she did." The song stopped. "Thank you for the dance, Miss James." he kissed her hand and walked in the direction of Draco and Chris. Dani walked back to her own table.

"He kissed your hand as if you were a princess. It was so cute." Megan giggled.

"I know." Dani said, blushing. "Why aren't you shocked that a Slytherin was so nice?"

"Blaise Zabini has been nice to people on many occasions this year. It's odd, but I like it. And it looks like he likes you." Megan said, as Dani once again blushed.

Over at Blaise's table, Chris was questioning him. "Who was she?"

"The girl that I saw in my dream. Dani James." Blaise said.

"I want details." Chris demanded.

"She is here with a hufflepuff, Megan Jones. She has the eyes."

"And the tattoo?"

"She saw me coming. I have a feeling that she covered it herself."

"Or it might not be Isabel." Draco said.

"I'll get closer to her. I'll figure out more about her. Then we'll see if I'm right." Blaise said.

On the dance floor, Jesse and Hermione were still dancing. It was a slow symphony. Hermione felt Jesse's hand on her back. His fingers were moving when she remembered his old habit.

"What's the name of the song?" Hermione asked.

"_La Bella Vita_. It's Italian for 'the beautiful life'." Jesse said. Jesse had been ear trained, meaning he could hear the notes in a song and play them back. He had been tapping the notes on Hermione's back out of habit. He was actually happy that his mother forced him to be trained to perfectly play the piano, violin, cello, viola, flute, clarinet, piccolo, and harp. It had later helped him in training himself to play guitar, bass, and drums.

The song stopped and everyone ate dinner. Afterwards, everyone went home.

(A/N: Alright, not a very exciting ending. I know, however next chapter, rocks! And it may also raise the rating to M. I'm not sure if I'm going to edit it yet. Would you guys like the next chapter to be M or stay at T? The part about Jesse pressing notes into Hermione's back was taken from a movie called Angel Eyes. As always, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! I"M DESPERATE HERE! I need some inspiration and motivation, cause I'm having serious **_writer's block_**!**I NEED REVIEWS!** Give me ideas, support, flames, critism, or whatever! It doesn't matter if it's signed or anonymous! _**just press the purpleish button and review!**_ THANKS! Nikki)


	33. Forget Everything

Pirate Blood

Chapter 33

Forget Everything

A/N: Well, I made it M to be safe. Read the note at the end of this chapter too.

Draco and Chris walked into the Malfoy Manor. Chris morphed back to Kaylee as they walked up to check on Rachel. Rachel was fast asleep in her room, so her parents walked back to their rooms. When they got to Draco's door, Kaylee said, "Goodnight, Draco."

Draco took a step closer to Kaylee. He looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. He leaned down as she took a small step back. "Draco, we can't. You were the one who said that you didn't want to jump right back into the relationship and everything." Kaylee sighed.

"I know." Kaylee turned to her left to leave as Draco grabbed her hand. She looked at him questioningly. Draco said, "Forget everything I said." and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They went into his room and locked the door behind them. In actuality, it had been three weeks since they'd been together. Yet it still felt to them like three years. They kissed each other with a fiery passion as they slipped out of their shoes. Kaylee pushed Draco's shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Draco unzipped Kaylee's dress and it fell to the floor. Yet instead of looking at the lacy black lingerie, he was looking at the chain around her neck.

It held two rings. Even though there was only a fireplace across the room for light, Draco recognized them immediately. One was a silver band with amethysts on either side of a diamond. The other was a silver band with an inscription on the inside that said _'I'll love you forever.'_ Draco knew this because he also had the same band on his left hand. He unclasped the chain around her neck, and slid the two rings off the chain and into his hand. He then put them onto Kaylee's left ring finger. He kissed her hand. "I love you, Kaylee." They kissed again.

"I love you, too, Draco." She pulled him into another kiss, as she unbuckled his belt.

"So this is real, right? Not another dream?" They didn't seem to be able to separate for more than a few sentences.

"No, this is very, very real." Kaylee smiled as they kissed again.

"Good." Draco said, as he unclasped her bra and led her to the bed for a long night.

The next morning it didn't take Kaylee a second to realize where she was. However, it did take her a minute to remember the last three years. Draco's room hadn't changed much over the last three years. It still had the same posters a few updated photograph. One specific photo caught Kaylee's eye.

The picture was of Kaylee and Draco in a beautiful garden. Draco was in a standard tuxedo, while Kaylee was in a white halter dress. It had only reached her knees. The bottom half was cut in a few choppy layers. She wore white flip-flops on her feet. There was a wreath of daisies in her hair. Kaylee smiled as she remembered her wedding day.

Christmas had come and everyone exchanged gifts while Rachel was spoiled.

The next day, Hermione and Kaylee were playing with Rachel in her room, when Hermione's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Hermione said. The only things Chris heard afterwards was "Yes", "Malfoy Manor", "They know.", "Of course.", and "I'll be sure to tell them all."

After Hermione hung up the phone, Chris asked, "What was that about?"

"That was actually Professor McGonagall. Mr. Weasley told her that the phone was the quickest way to contact me. She asked if I knew where you were and stuff. You, Jesse, Draco and I have to meet in my kitchen at eleven in the morning tomorrow. Remus Lupin will meet us there to take us to the Order."

"Great. I get pulled away from Rachel again." Kaylee sighed.

Draco poked his head in the room. "What was that?" he asked.

"We have to meet in Hermione's kitchen at eleven in the morning to meet the Order." Kaylee replied.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning then. I've gotta go tell Jesse. Bye." Hermione said, leaving Draco and Kaylee alone.

"You know, McGonagall would let you see Rachel under the same terms I see her." Draco said, trying to cheer her up.

"I know. I was just really looking forward to spending time with Rachel on this vacation." Kaylee told him.

"Well, I have a surprise that will hopefully cheer you up. I was planning this for tomorrow, but I guess I have to make it tonight. At seven thirty tonight, Rachel will be in bed. You have to come to the ballroom. Wear a swimsuit under something you'd wear in summer."

"Why?" Kaylee asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, love." Draco smirked and gave her a peck on the lips, "Now I have to go change some plans."

(A/N: Do you guys think I should change it back to T? I just thought M would be safe, but if you guys think T is still good, let me know. I know that I didn't update last week, but my computer got a virus and was totally erased. Now I have to rewrite the upcoming chapters and remember all the scenes. I hate doing that. The reason this shapter is short, is because I had to rewrite this and I wanted it up sooner rather than later. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week. It will most likely be updated sometime next weekend. Right now, I am not having fun writing for three reasons: 1. I have rewrite stuff. It's just a pain in the ass. 2. I have severe writer's block. I need ideas for fillers or subplots or something! Come on! You are all very creative! Tell me your ideas! I don't care if they're stupid or pointless. I need something to fill this story with before the end! 3. I don't get many reviews! I don't care if you've already reviewed. I don't care if it's anonymous or a flame! I don't care if you don't have anything to say!_** I NEED SOME FREAKING REVIEWS!**_ **_Reviews mean Motivation. No reviews means No motivation._** No motivation means shit story! _**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**_ lots of love from your desperate for reviews fanfic author, Nikki.)

Review Thanks:

Allie: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story!


	34. Anniversary

Pirate Blood

Chapter 34

Anniversary

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Allie because she gave me the idea. Thanks so much!

The three year anniversary was coming up. Lord Voldemort was on edge. Not only was he planning how to kill Harry Potter, but he was also trying to kill Kaylee Sparrow. If only he could find her.

They first attacked three years ago at the Sparrow Mansion. Lucius was supposed to kill her on many occasions before. However, he always found an excuse for why he couldn't. Finally, the Dark Lord ordered that they attack Sparrow Mansion to find her.

They were all in hidden positions. They could hit her from any direction. Kaylee, however, hadn't been home in two days. Her parents were fighting with her about Draco. None of the Death Eaters listened to the conversation, except Lucius.

"You're pregnant and married! You're barely fifteen years old! I'm getting this marriage annulled, and you're getting rid of this child!" Kaylee's mother, Katherine, had shouted.

"No, we're staying together and we're raising this baby! Why are you acting like this? Are you upset that he didn't run out on me like you said he would? Is that what this is about? You're upset that you were wrong?" Kaylee said.

"No, this is about you. You are ruining your life! He doesn't love you!" Katherine spat.

"He knew damn well that he didn't have to marry me! He married me because he loves me!" Kaylee yelled.

"You have to raise a child. No one can do it for you!"

"Why not? God knows you didn't raise me."

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your mother!"

"When have you ever acted like it? You never did anything when I didn't come home at night. You only recognized this morning that Jesse is an alcoholic! Maybe you should have followed your own advice. No one can raise your children for you." Kaylee said defensively.

Kaylee's father, Colin came down the steps with Jesse. Jesse was carrying a backpack, a suitcase and a guitar case. "Kaylee, don't blame the fact that you're a slut on me." Jesse said viciously.

"I wasn't, Jesse. Have fun in rehab." Kaylee replied coldly.

Jesse and Katherine left for rehab. Katherine had said that she would come back in an hour. Kaylee and Colin were about to have a conversation about her marriage when a blue light hit the window directly behind Kaylee. They had fought back some, but they took Isabel and ran off.

Lucius thought back on the day. He had blocked many spells for Kaylee and Colin. He was sure to hide that from the other Death Eaters. He was always sure to hide that every time they found them and attacked. Unfortunately, he was protecting Kaylee and Rachel in Australia. He hadn't been watching out for Isabel when one of the Death Eaters killed her just for the hell of it. The Death Eaters were gradually becoming more suspicious of him.

When they saw Colin back at Sparrow's, they decided to try and get information from him. He wouldn't give any and he knew occlumency. So Voldemort ordered that Lucius kill him in front of all the Death Eaters. Lucius killed Colin with the Sectumsempra spell. He was forced to watch Colin's slow death. Lucius wanted to kill himself after that. Colin had been a good friend of his. Colin's last words had been, "Protect her." The other Death Eaters had assumed that Colin meant he would protect Kaylee until he died. Lucius knew that Colin had really meant for Lucius to protect Kaylee.

Lucius was in charge of tracking down Kaylee. He had led them to Brazil. Recently, the Dark Lord ordered that they start looking in Europe again. Lucius knew they would find her eventually. He gave it three months. He told Kaylee to be aware in spring. He could only hope that she listened to his advice. However, if Lucius knew Kaylee, which he did, he knew that she wouldn't leave now. She's gotten to attached. She'll start to fight. He just hoped that Kaylee would win.

There always was the chance that she would run. What would happen then? Would she run until the Dark Lord catches her, or until he dies? What if he never dies? Potter was only a seventeen year old. He might not be able to kill him. Lucius sighed as he felt his Dark Mark burn. He apparated straight to the location of the meeting, a cave Scotland.

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius said as he bowed.

"Get up. Why haven't we found Sparrow yet?" he asked, fury in his voice.

"We have another lead. It's in Spain."

"Well Lucius, why haven't we found her? I don't care about your personal attachment to the girl."

"I don't have–"

"Don't you dare lie to me Malfoy. I am completely aware of your grandchild that the Sparrow gave birth to. I should make you kill that too. But because of our schedule, I won't. Though, after we set out on another pointless expedition, you can expect that we'll kill the child."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are dismissed." Lucius apparated back to the office the Death Eaters gave him to collect information on Kaylee's whereabouts. He pondered on what to do. He could never kill Rachel...Could he?

(A/N: Well, there is your chapter, which you can thank Allie for. I know that this is short. I promise the next one will be much longer. As always, please REVIEW! Tell me any ideas you have. I really need them. I'm keeping this note short, so I'm gonna go. ttyl. Nikki)


	35. Another Anniversary and The Order

Pirate Blood

Chapter 35

Another Anniversary and The Order

_**Recap: **_

"_**Well, I have a surprise that will hopefully cheer you up. I was planning this for tomorrow, but I guess I have to make it tonight. At seven thirty tonight, Rachel will be in bed. You have to come to the ballroom. Wear a swimsuit under something you'd wear in summer."**_

"_**Why?" Kaylee asked.**_

"_**It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, love." Draco smirked and gave her a peck on the lips, "Now I have to go change some plans." **_

Kaylee walked down to the ballroom in a black mini dress. It was sleeveless and a v-neck. She wore her black flip flops. The front pieces of her blood red hair were loosely pulled back. She wore a black bikini underneath of the dress. She wondered why Draco asked her to dress like this. She didn't mind, but she found it strange that he requested that she do so.

When Kaylee entered the ballroom, she was in awe. Draco had charmed the ballroom to be a beach. It didn't seem like a room anymore. It looked like a lovely, sunny, summers day on a private beach. The only part that looked odd was the two doors that led to the hallway. She smiled at Draco, who was in gray swim trunks and a white tank top. "Happy anniversary, Kaylee." he said.

"I didn't think you would remember." Kaylee said truthfully, as she walked over to where Draco was standing.

"How could I forget? That was the day I made the best decision of my life." Draco said, "So I set this up for us to eat dessert and swim."

"Only dessert and swim? Nothing else you had in mind?" Kaylee raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well that's entirely up to you, love."

"So what do we have to eat here?" Kaylee changed the subject. She wanted to leave his mind wandering as to what they were going to do. They sat down on a blue blanket in the sand. They ate chocolate-covered strawberries.

Afterwards they went swimming. Kaylee wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "Ever done it in water?" Kaylee's lips brushed against his ear as she whispered. Kaylee didn't wait for an answer to start leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline.

Draco smiled as he remembered the summer before she left.

_Flashback_

_It was August and unbelievably hot. It was late at night. Kaylee and Draco had gone for a walk. Well, it started out as a walk. It ended up being a make out session in the sand on the beach at Sparrow's. Kaylee whispered in Draco's ear "Ever done it in water?"_

"_I can't say I have." Draco laughed._

_Kaylee got up and took off her shirt. "What are you doing?" Draco asked as Kaylee started to unbutton her shorts._

"_Well, I was going to go in the water and have sex. What are you doing?" Kaylee didn't wait for an answer. She ran into the ocean in her dark purple bra and boy shorts. Draco followed her into the ocean. They stopped at a sandbar. "You know, I didn't say who I was going to have sex with, Draco. You really shouldn't assume." _

"_Oh really?" Draco got closer to her. He could feel her breath on his face. He kissed her. "If I end up here every time I assume, I really should assume more often." he smirked._

"_Just shut up and kiss me." Kaylee said, pulling him closer so that there was no gap between them._ _She kissed him lightly on the lips. Draco deepened the kiss. _

"_What if some finds us out here?" Draco asked as he started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. He didn't really care about the answer, but he thought she might not want someone watching them._

"_No one comes down here this late. If they do, they'll get a good show." Kaylee smirked._

Draco smiled at the memory. "Yes. I have." Kaylee pulled her lips away from him.

"Was it good?" She asked as she continued to kiss down his neck.

"Very." he said. Kaylee moved back to his mouth to kiss him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Would you consider doing it again?" she asked as he placed his hands on her butt.

"Definitely." he said as he untied her bikini top.

"Good." she said as she lowered his swim trunks.

The next morning, everyone said their goodbyes. Kaylee had to morph into Chris as they would be outside part of the time. Remus Lupin met the four in Hermione's kitchen, and apparated them to a place about two blocks from Grimmaud Place. They walked the rest of the way. They were brought inside and taken into a meeting. McGonagall was speaking. Chris saw that Harry and some of the Weasley's jaws dropped. (She'd briefly met Molly and Arthur over the summer.) "I have explained Draco's situation to you all. He is now officially a member of the Order of the Phoenix." She introduced Jesse and Kaylee and explained their whole situation. "Jesse and Kaylee have been undercover as Jesse and Christine Turner at Hogwarts this year." Jesse morphed into Jesse Turner for them. "This is what they look like when at school. However, we are protected here, so you may both stay morphed as your true form." Jesse and Kaylee went back to looking like themselves.

"To discuss matters that especially relate to you, Kaylee, we have some important information. A very good source tells us that Lucius Malfoy is the head of the team trying to find you. Most likely, in an attack, he would be the one to attack you." Lupin said.

"He couldn't if he tried." Kaylee said.

"You'd be surprised what Lucius can be like." Harry told her.

"So would you." Kaylee replied.

"Excuse me?" Harry said confusedly.

"Lucius can't hurt his family no matter how much he hates them." she informed the Order.

"How does that apply to you?" Harry asked, still very confused.

"I'm family."

"You're related to Malfoy? Are you like a cousin or something?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Daughter in law."

"What? You married Malfoy?" Ron spoke this time.

Kaylee raised her left hand to show the rings. "When?" Harry asked.

"Three years ago."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I was pregnant." If it was possible, Ron's jaw dropped more.

"What?"

"I-was-preg-nant." Kaylee said, pronouncing every syllable clearly.

"How?"

"You're seventeen, Harry. You should know that."

"I know how, but...oh this is frustrating."

"I got pregnant. I got married. How is that frustrating for you?"

"Where is it?"

"It's name is Rachel. She's at the Malfoy Manor with Narcissa."

"H-How..."

"Harry, it's a long story that really doesn't matter at the moment."

"Well," McGonagall cleared her throat, "we still have reason to believe that swords will be involved with the attack, whenever it may happen. I still want you practicing with Draco, Kaylee. Also, Harry, I would like you to start learning how to sword fight. Draco, I want you to teach him."

"Have you had any prior training, Potter?" Draco asked.

"No."

"When are you expecting the Dark Lord to attack?" Draco asked Lupin.

"Spring, most likely." he replied.

"Well, I'll try, but you better pray for a bloody miracle."

"You have months. Isn't that enough time?" Arthur asked.

"If he wants to get to a skilled level, not nearly. He needs to learn how to aim, get used to holding a sword, and so many other things."

"Didn't you teach Kaylee?" he asked.

"No, I was just refreshing Kaylee's memory. She's been fencing since she was seven. We learned together. She had eleven years to perfect it."

"Wow. That's a long time. Can you even teach Harry enough to fight?"

"It depends on how quickly he picks it up."

The conversation continued into the evening about strategies and plans. Then they were showed to their rooms.

(A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block, then I couldn't get on the computer a lot last week, and I was caught up in my homework and all the other crap in my life. I am soooooo sorry again. As always, send in your ideas and comments in a _**REVIEW**_. I'm going to try to update next weekend. I promise I won't take as long as I did this time! ttyl Nikki)


	36. Jesse Sparrows Back and Better Than Ever

Pirate Blood

Chapter 36

Jesse Sparrow's Back and Better Than Ever

Draco, Kaylee, Jesse, and Hermione were shown to their rooms. The girls stayed in a room with Ginny while Draco and Jesse were in a room together. Molly apologized endlessly for not putting Draco and Kaylee in a room together. If she did, she would have to have Jesse, Hermione, and Ginny in one room. There were also no rooms available except for the ones infested with billywigs. Kaylee said that it was completely fine. They unpacked their bags, which had been charmed to fit in their pockets. Ginny was in the room as Hermione and Kaylee unpacked. "So you aren't really American?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Nope." Kaylee said in her british accent.

"And you knew about her real identity all this time, Hermione?"

"Yeah." Hermione answered.

"This is amazing."

Molly called them all down for dinner. There was plenty of food and also plenty of questions for Kaylee. Kaylee took a liking to Fred and George. Hermione was thankful that they were there. They made her laugh for the first time all winter break. It somehow made it easier sitting at the table with Ron across from her. She knew that as long as there were people around them, he couldn't hurt her. Hermione successfully avoided Ron that night.

As she was saying goodnight to Jesse, he said exactly what she didn't want to hear. "Hermione, you can't avoid him. Eventually, I won't be there, and you'll have to talk to him. It doesn't matter if you punch him or tell him never to talk to you again. He kept trying to get you alone all night. You saw him. Every time he looked like he was about to approach you, you'd find a way to avoid it. You'll have to face him."

"Jesse, I can't face him. I don't like the feeling I get when he's looking at me. I feel like he's going to try to force himself on me again." Hermione said.

"I promise that I will come running to your side the second you think he might pull something. You know what you have to do to call me."

"It's just difficult being here with him. I didn't expect to be near him for another week. I thought I might be okay by then. I don't know why I'm freaking out about this."

Jesse hugged her. "You should be freaked out, Hermione. You know that I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Always."

"Thank you Jesse." Hermione kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jesse walked to the next room, which he was sharing with Draco. He walked in and saw Draco making out with Kaylee on the bed.

"Now this is just disturbing man!" Jesse said, completely disgusted.

Kaylee broke the kiss. "Goodnight Draco." She gave him one last kiss. "Night Jesse." she said as she left the room.

"That was just weird." Jesse said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"She's my bloody sister, man!"

"She's my bloody wife, man." Draco retorted with a huge grin.

"Which disturbs me even more."

"Why?"

"Because, when we were younger we talked about how we would be with loads of women when we're eighteen. Now you're Mr. Family Man, with the wife and kid."

"It's not like you're any better. You have Hermione. Plus, if we had gone down that path, you would be in a deeper hole of drugs and alcohol, and you'd take me down with you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They went to bed and turned out the lights.

"Plus you get tons of make up sex now that you and Mione are back together." Jesse stayed quiet. "Jesse? You haven't had sex with her yet, have you?" Draco was stunned.

"Don't act like it's so hard to believe. She was almost raped last week you know."

"Jesse Sparrow hasn't had sex in how long?" Draco said. Jesse could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Over a year."

"What? Jesse 'Lady's Man' Sparrow hasn't had sex in over a year. Dreams do come true."

"Oh, shut up. And don't forget, the sex ends after you're married for a year."

"I've been married three."

"You haven't actually been with her for three years."

"We are doing a very good job of making up for lost time."

"You're one of my best mates, Draco. But do not tell me about you and my sister's sex life."

"I guess you have a point."

"Go to sleep."

Over in the girls room, Kaylee, Hermione, and Ginny were having an interesting conversation of their own. "Harry and I tried to tell mum about what Ron did to you. She wouldn't believe us. She told us that what ever we fought with Ron about, we should just get over it. I'm really sorry Hermione." Ginny said.

"It's alright. She doesn't have to know anyway." Hermione said.

"You mean you aren't going to say anything about what he did?" Ginny asked.

"I'll confront him. I'll never talk to him again after that. Maybe you two could spread the word around school. Then everyone would hate him. Then he'd feel guilty."

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell McGonagall or anyone, Mione?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then. I'll spread the word." Kaylee said.

"Me too." Ginny said.

The next afternoon, Ron came up to Hermione. "We need to talk." he said.

"Yeah, we do." Hermione replied, ready to face her fear. They went into an empty drawing room.

"I was drunk." Ron started.

"Yeah? You think that's an excuse?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"I already knew that."

"Would you just listen, Hermione? I'm sorry. I was wrong. I just knew that I didn't want to be a virgin, but I guess you do. That's fine, but–"

"Ron, I haven't been a virgin for a long time."

"How is that possible?"

"Well now you sound the way Harry did last night. Maybe you need to have a talk with your dad."

"I know that, but...oh, this is just a lot to take in." Ron sighed, "Can we just get back together and forget that night?"

"No, Ron. I'm never going to get back together with you, forget that night, or even be friends with you again!"

"I promise I'll never drink again."

"I always date the alcoholics, don't I?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Look, I don't care how many promises you make. In the end I'm not in love with you."

"You're in love with Jesse? I saw him kiss you goodnight last night."

"Yeah I am. I have been for years." Hermione walked out, leaving Ron to stand there in shock.

Jesse, who had been listening through the door, picked up Hermione and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her on the lips. "You know I love you more than anything, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, I do. You know," she lowered her voice and whispered in his ear, "Draco won't be in your room for at least two hours as he's help–"

"Hermione, I don't care what he's doing as long as he's not in the bedroom for two hours." Jesse said as he scooped Hermione into his arms and took her up the staircase. "Jesse Sparrow's back and better that ever."

(A/N: Well I thought that was pretty good. Well, happy easter and passover! You know what spring break means? No, not tequila shots and wet t-shirt contests in cancun, but more time to write! Yes, I'm well aware that I am a dork, but I am stuck in New Jersey for spring break and have off all week. So this friday, you will definitely have an update. As always, REVIEW! Give me criticism, plot ideas, or anything, really! My writer's black may finally be going away! Here's hoping I don't jinx it! ttyl Nikki)


	37. Teaching Harry

Pirate Blood

Chapter 37

Teaching Harry

Draco had to start teaching Harry how to sword fight today. He knew that it would be much different from his sessions with Kaylee. He also knew that it would be awkward. Draco was an hour into the session. He demonstrated a move with his wrist many times. Harry just couldn't seem to get it. Draco was behind him and had his hand moving Harry's wrist.

Kaylee and Ginny were sent down with a pitcher of water and two glasses for the boys. Ginny was giggling. Kaylee started laughing hysterically. "Yes Kaylee, I'm aware that this looks completely wrong. Yes, I'm still straight." Draco said flatly.

"I'm sorry..." she tried to catch her breath, "it's just..." she burst out in laughter again.

"Shut up, Kaylee." Draco said.

"I'm never going to learn this." Harry said.

"Yes, you will. It just takes time." Ginny said.

"Which is exactly what I don't have."

"He's right, you know." Draco pointed out.

"You're not helping. Come here Harry." Kaylee said.

"There's nothing you can do." he said.

"Just listen. You've seen the move. Now shut your eyes." Harry did as Kaylee told him. "Now picture yourself fighting Voldemort. This is the only thing to save your life, to save Ginny's life. If you do this move he will be defeated. You'll never have to worry about saving the world again. Now try the move." Harry tried the move. He did it perfectly.

"Wow." was all Ginny managed to say.

"I've been teaching him that for an hour. How did you do that?" Draco said, shocked.

"It's a trick I learned in Japan."

"I can't believe I can do this." Harry did the move again, perfectly.

"Neither can I."

"Don't be so shocked, Draco."

"When were you in Japan?" Ginny asked.

"Last December. I learned a lot about fighting and weapons there."

"Aren't they really strict in school?" Draco asked her with a smirk.

"I lasted three weeks." Draco laughed.

"You never could last long in one school. But three weeks? That's just sad."

"Yeah, I know. Alright, back to fighting. We'll leave you two alone." with that Ginny and Kaylee left.

Draco and Harry keep practicing for a while. Harry asks "Have you two really been fighting for nine years?"

"Well we started out fencing, which is almost like sword fighting. Thing we started sword fighting when we were eleven."

"Damn." Harry said.

"Come on. Let's take a break." Draco said, handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks. So you and Kaylee have been together all this time?"

"Actually, we weren't. She wanted to keep her secret, so she had all of her friends from before figure it out themselves. Hermione figured it out right away, of course."

"That's Hermione."

"Blaise figured it out a while back, but never told anyone. I didn't really know until about ten days ago."

"Really? But all that time, you and Chris..."

"Yeah, that was her way of hinting that it was her. I was just to dense to pick up on it. Kaylee and I only got together on Christmas Eve. Alright, you got insight into my personal life. What about your's?"

"I don't have one."

"Come on, Potter. You must fancy someone. What about Ginny?"

"You're on a first name basis with her now?"

"Yeah, well, she was the first from the order to be nice to me and not treat me like a villain."

"We know that you're fighting for the light side. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah, I get it. But back to your personal life. You, Ginny, there's something going on there."

"I just don't want to put her in danger. Why don't you let her decide? Maybe she's okay with being in danger. Talk to her about it."

"Do you think she'd want to?"

"To know that, I'd have to understand the mind of a teenage girl. So there's no way in hell that I'd know that."

Harry laughed. "Seriously, though, who would want to put their life in danger just to be with someone?" Harry asked.

"Hey, I married the key to all evil"

"But you didn't know that at the time."

"But I'm still with her. That's what's important. If she cares about you, she'll want to be with you. It's cheesy, sappy, and sounds like something out of a rubbish romance novel, but it's true."

The two boys began to go upstairs to change out of their sweaty clothes. "Who knew that Malfoy had a soft side?"

"Yes, underneath the silky hair, soft skin, piercing eyes, great biceps, wonderful ass, and rock hard abs, I'm just a big softy."

"You're never going to deflate that ego, are you?"

"Never."

(A/N: I'm on time with the update! REVIEW! Let me know what you think, if you have any ideas or suggestions, or just tell me you're reading the story in a review! I'll see ya next week! Nikki)


	38. Walk In

Pirate Blood

Chapter 38

Walk In

Draco went to his door and reached for the door knob. Yet the door opened a second before he could. Hermione had opened the door. Her hair was a mess and she was blushing very hard. "Hi Draco." she said quietly.

"Hey Hermione."

"Well I-I ought to go. I'll see you later." Hermione made her way past Draco.

"Hermione." he called after her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, still bright red.

"Your shirt's on backwards."

"Thanks." If it was possible, Hermione's face got even redder.

Draco went into his room. Jesse was lying on the bed shirtless with his jeans on. He had a huge smile on his face. "You were right." Jesse said.

"About what?" Draco was confused.

"The make up sex is great."

"Hermione may not be my sister, but she certainly is pretty damn close. So I really don't want the details."

"Now you know how I feel." Jesse told him.

"Yeah, whatever man." Draco quickly changed into a faded green tee and some jeans. He went over to Kaylee's room where he found Kaylee alone. She was lying on her bed reading a book. "Where's Hermione?" he asked her.

"She went to go take a shower. She faced Ron for the first time, so she was stressed out." Kaylee said. She was wearing jeans with a black fitted tee shirt with a bright green skull on the left sleeve.

Draco lied on the bed with her. "You would've thought that she released her stress by having all that sex with Jesse."

"Oh god. I did not need to know that. How do you know that?"

"Well, she came out of my room with her shirt on backwards, blushing. Then Jesse confirmed it for me."

"Well, they both deserve some happiness and normalcy." Kaylee reasoned.

"Yeah. We all do." Draco agreed.

"Have you heard from Blaise? I sent him a letter, but I didn't get a reply yet."

"Oh, yeah. He said to tell you that he's fine and that he's still determined to find Isabel."

Kaylee put her head on his chest. "I hope he does."

"You believe that she could be alive?" Draco asked.

"I do. We had a plan. I believe that she followed it."

"I don't want you getting you're hopes up for this, Kales." Draco said, using her nickname.

"I know, but I have felt odd around that girl, Dani, all year. There was always this strange feeling that I knew her. She always avoided me. I really think it's her, Draco."

"Why would she avoid you?"

"Two girls with purple eyes. The same tattoo. There are plenty of reasons. She was trying to protect herself."

"You really believe this?"

"I really, truly do."

"Alright, then."

"So, you believe the theory?"

"No, Kaylee. I believe that you believe it's her."

"Why don't you believe it?"

"Kaylee, I saw Isabel's body put into the ground. I saw her in the coffin, dead. I'm sorry but it's hard for me to believe that she's alive after that."

"I gave you an explanation. If she cut her hand and placed it on someone or something else's open wound and tried to morph, she would morph them instead."

"It's just to out there for me to believe."

Kaylee got up from the bed and stood up. Draco sat up.

"'Too out there'? You do realize that we live in a world where you're a wizard, I can change my appearance at will, and magic exists, right? Believing that my dead sister is alive is to hard to believe?"

"Kaylee...I don't know what to say."

"Whatever." Kaylee walked out of her room.

Ginny walked into the room a second after Kaylee left. "Did you piss her off?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'll get out of your room, now." Draco said.

"Well, you don't have to. If you want some help, I'd be glad to."

"Really?"

"Sure." Ginny sat down on the bed next to the one Draco was sitting on.

Draco explained the situation. "Now Kaylee is all pissed off at me for telling my opinion." he finished.

"Wait a second, there's another one of the Sparrow's? Kaylee never said anything." Ginny said.

"Actually, there were four Sparrow kids. Jason was about five years older that Kaylee, Jesse, and Isabel. He died in a car accident when Kaylee was about eleven. She would never tell you about that though. She's never even talked to me about him. All we know is that Jason and Kaylee were driving and a drunk driver hit their car. Jason died, Kaylee had minor injuries. She has pretty much refused to talk about it. Then she was always protecting Isabel from everything she could."

"That's sad. But if there was another Sparrow girl, couldn't her blood be used in this prophecy?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's the first female's blood. Kaylee is older than Isabel by four minutes."

"So Jesse and Kaylee aren't twins. They're triplets."

"Yes."

"This is a complex family."

"That doesn't help my problem."

"Well, you could believe her. It seems like it could happen. If you don't want to believe her, you could lie, but that will just come back to kick you in the ass."

"Gee, thank you."

"You're just going to have to beg for her forgiveness."

"There are no ways that this can be solved while keeping my pride?"

"No."

"Thanks Ginny. I think I'll give her until after dinner to cool off. Then I'll start the begging."

"Anytime."

(A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was sick Friday, then it wouldn't let me log in Saturday, then I couldn't get on the computer Sunday. Then it wouldn't upload my document, and yeah. So here I am updating. Even though according to my stats, only about 5 people still read this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care what you have to say, just REVIEW! Promise to update next weekend! Nikki)


	39. The Most Idiotic Thing To Fight About

Pirate Blood

Chapter 39

The Most Idiotic Thing to Fight About

Kaylee and Hermione were in the library later that day. Kaylee explained her fight with Draco. "Kaylee, that's the most idiotic thing to fight about." Hermione said.

"It is not. He doesn't believe what's right in front of his face!" Kaylee said.

"You don't know that. I'm not saying that it isn't true. It could happen, but then again, it might not." Hermione said calmly.

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. I get the plan, and I know why you believe it. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not."

"Fine."

"Kaylee, so help me God, you better not push him away."

"What?" Kaylee asked confusedly.

"You're pushing him away."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You would and you are. You are just like your brother. Honestly, you both have so many issues with letting people get close."

"I married him. You can't get much closer than that."

"You've only been together as a married couple for about a week."

"We were dating for two years before we got married."

"Dating and being married an completely different Kaylee." Hermione said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I know that."

"Really? You know that you can't break up every time you get into a fight?" Hermione said this with a bit more frustration coming into her voice. She didn't want Draco and Kaylee breaking up.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm aware of this. You know, I would've thought that you'd be calmer after having sex." Hermione's face went a deep red. "Anyway, I'm just stressed and stuff from all this training, and the Order, and everything else. It's putting me on edge, that's all."

"You sure?" Hermione said, much more calm than she'd been a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go apologize to him." Kaylee sighed.

"Good."

Kaylee knock on Draco's door. "Hey." she said.

"Hey," Draco replied, "Come in. Jesse isn't here."

Kaylee walked in, and Draco shut the door. "I just wanted to say sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit."

"Come here, Kay." Draco hugged her. "If she is alive, we'll find her."

"Promise?" Kaylee asked.

"I promise." he kissed her forehead, "I promise."

Later that night, the girls were in their room talking. "So Ginny, what's up with you and Harry?" Kaylee asked.

"Nothing. He's become more like a brother than anything else. No one believes me though."

"Yeah, that happens. I remember when I dated Blaise." Hermione said.

"Zabini?" Ginny asked.

"When did this happen?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes, Zabini. Kaylee, you were in France with your grandfather for three weeks. He was broken up with Isabel, and I wasn't with Jesse. We decided to date, but it just got to weird. He realized that he got protective of me around other guys because I'm like his little sister, not because he has romantic feelings for me."

"I can't believe I missed that." Kaylee said shocked.

"I told you that a lot happened."

"Yeah, well be more detailed next time." Kaylee said, "Does Jesse know. Yeah, it wouldn't matter anyway. He was probably with a different French girl every night."

"I thought that Jesse was only interested in you." Ginny said.

"Well, now he is. Back then Jesse was...he was just a lot different. He liked his drugs, drinks, and girls."

"I never would have thought. What happened to make him stop?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He went to L.A. He was in and out of rehab for a few years. Then he went to look for Kaylee." Hermione said.

"You're completely leaving out the part where he only stays sober for you." Kaylee said.

"Yeah, well there's that too." Hermione blushed a little.

"I would love it if a guy did something that romantic for me." Ginny smiled.

"Harry seems into you." Hermione said, wanting to change the subject.

"He's like my brother. There's nothing there anymore." Ginny explained, "I just hope he picks up on it before he makes an ass out of himself."

The girls continued to talk and later went to bed.

(A/N: No excuses for the late update. I just plain forgot. Considering there were only two hits to the last chapter, I don't think it matters. Is anyone even reading this story? PLEASE REVIEW! L8R Nikki)


	40. Train Ride

Pirate Blood

Chapter 40

Train Ride

Everyone said their goodbyes at Grimmaud Place. Kingsley volunteered to drive everyone to the train station. Kaylee and Jesse morphed before they left. They were driving in a black SUV that was borrowed from the Ministry. Ron sat up front with Kingsley, while everyone else sat in the back. After they all got in the car, Harry said, "It seems like so much has changed over the past two weeks."

"I know it's weird." Chris said.

"So how is this going to work at school?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we can hang out in public." Hermione suggested.

"Well everyone would flip out." Draco said.

"I'm pretty sure everyone at school has seen us flirt, so it won't be a shock." Kaylee said.

"Some are expecting it, some aren't. Who cares what they think?" Hermione said.

"We're a bloody after school special." Jesse said, still using his British accent.

"He's right, you know." Draco said.

Chris rolled her eyes. "We're here. Thanks Kingsley."

"Anytime." he replied. Everyone else thanked Kingsley and went inside.

After they got onto platform 9 3/4, Chris spotted Blaise. "Blaise!" she yelled and waved. He waved back. Chris ran over to him and gave him a hug. They both could feel other people's eyes on them. "I'm sorry we could only leave a note. We couldn't find you to say goodbye."

"Yeah, I know, but did you have to be so cryptic? 'Special business?' What the bloody hell is that?" he asked.

"We'll explain later." Blaise saw Jesse, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny come up behind her.

"Well Draco is standing next to a Potter and a Weasley, and he doesn't look as if he's about to kill himself. I really missed a lot, didn't I?"

"Where Pansy?" Draco said after rolling his eyes.

"I'll explain later." Blaise said.

"Well, let's get an apartment. This will be an interesting ride." Hermione suggested.

After they settled into their compartment, they told their story. "How very after school special of you." Blaise remarked.

"See, we are going to get that whenever we tell this story." Jesse told them.

Hermione hit his stomach playfully. "Oh well. Get over it."

"So what happened to Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Well her parents thought she–wait, that isn't the beginning. In Witch Weekly, there was an article about the charity ball that we went to. There was a picture of Chris and Draco. Pansy's dad looked into Chris Turners history. He couldn't find much. He assumed it was because America has a tight security system. He found out that you're a half blood. He asked Pansy if she knew you and was friends with you. She said yes, not realizing that he knew anything about you. Her father threw a fit. He was pissed that she hangs out with very few pure-bloods. So he sent her to Celestis School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Blaise finished.

"Where's Celestis?" Jesse asked.

"Denmark." Kaylee answered, "They're known for having few half-bloods and muggle-borns. I went there when I was fourteen. She'll hate it there."

"What's it like?" Ginny asked.

"They segregate boys and girls. The boys are on the left side of the class, girls on the right. Blue uniform. Very strict. I only lasted five weeks."

"Then your parents let you come home?" Harry asked.

"No. Then I made like, ten offences in one day, and they kicked me out."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I broke the dress code. Though I should not have had that counted against me. They said I had to wear a blue top. A bra is considered a top."

"No it isn't." Hermione said.

"Well it should be." Kaylee smirked, "I had my school blazer over it anyways. I also wore my skirt to short. I didn't wear knee socks. I put purple highlights in my hair. I also wore a high ponytail. I didn't even realize that I was breaking half of those rules. Then I made out with a boy in class. Then–"

"Wait, you what?" Draco said.

"We were broken up at the time. Back to the story, then I wrote Professor Stevens Is An Asshole across the wall of his classroom. I talked back to a teacher for something or other. I turned my transfiguritation partner into a donkey. Then I summoned an octopus and put it on my headmistresses head."

"Why would you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I thought it might get my parents to pay attention to me. It didn't. They just sent me to another boarding school. Oh, and I punched a guy in the face." Kaylee said.

"Why did you punch a guy?" Blaise said, completely unfazed by the first part of what she said. He knew it already.

"He called me a bitch. I think it was because I didn't want to date him. Anyway, was Pansy okay when she left?"

"Of course not. She was so upset, but she will be fine."

(A/N: PLEaSE REVIEW! l8r, Nikki)


	41. Whispers

Pirate Blood

Chapter 41

Whispers

The group had plenty of people staring at them when they got out of their carriage and back to Hogwarts. Chris was holding Draco's hand while Jesse had his arm wrapped around Hermione. Chris noticed Parvati give her a glare. They all could hear everyone around them whispering. "Bloody hell, you'd think that they never noticed the sexual tension between them." Blaise said. Ginny and Harry wondered if he was talking about Jesse and Hermione or Chris and Draco. Or did he mean both? Neither bothered to ask.

"Well, some of it may be because I already started spreading the news about the incident between Hermione and Ron." Ginny said.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Hermione asked me to." Ginny said.

"He obviously doesn't think that what he did was wrong. He thinks that it's not his fault because he was drunk. I figured that if the whole school hated him, then he would realize what he did was wrong." Hermione said in the know-it-all tone that Harry had missed.

"You aren't going to press charges?" Harry asked as they entered the doors of Hogwarts.

"As weird as it sounds, I don't want to put him in Azkaban. I mean, for six years, he was one of my best friends. I'm never going to be close to him ever again, but I just can't manage to put six years behind me. Can you?"

"No, I don't think I could." Harry said. He understood why she was doing this, as did the rest of them.

They were approaching the Great Hall for dinner. "I guess it's going to be a lonely dinner with just you and me Draco. No Pansy." Blaise noted with a sigh. He already missed his friend.

"You know, you could eat at the Slytherin table." Draco said to Chris.

"No, I couldn't. Even if you like me, the Slytherins hate me because I'm a Gryffindor. You know that." Chris told him.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Hermione? You sure that you wouldn't want to avoid a certain Gryffindor by sitting at our table?" Draco said.

"No. The Slytherins hate _me_ because I'm a muggleborn, a Gryffindor, and much smarter than them."

"Oh how I wish I could say the last one wasn't true." Draco remarked.

"We all do." Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Draco kissed Chris's cheek, "Have a good dinner."

"Come on, mate. Let's get seats before they're all taken." Blaise said.

"Now I have to go fight off all those Slytherin girls hitting on me." Draco smiled and walked off toward the Slytherin table with Blaise.

"You know I think I might..." Chris started.

"Oh just go, Chris." Ginny said.

"If you insist. I'll see you later." Chris smiled and walked away. She walked at a fast pace to catch up with Draco. She caught up with him and held his hand.

"You got jealous about that last statement." Draco smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am here purely because I don't want Blaise to be lonely." Kaylee said.

"Yeah sure." Draco said.

Around dessert, Chris had noticed that Blaise had barely talked to them. He was staring across the hall. Chris followed his stare to see what was so interesting. It was the girl. Dani. "Blaise," Chris said, but it didn't get his attention. "Blaise." She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Blaise said.

"You were staring."

"Right, sorry."

"You should go talk to her after dinner." Draco said.

"And what would I say?" Blaise asked.

"Think of something. This isn't your first time talking to a girl." Draco told him.

"I know that, but how am I supposed to get her to talk to me? Should I just say 'Hey I think you're my dead ex-girlfriend'?" Blaise saw a first year give him a strange look. "Piss off." The kid quickly turned away.

"Don't scare the kid. Anyways, just flirt with her. You're attracted to her. It shouldn't be that hard." Chris said.

"Alright, I guess."

"You're nervous! I don't believe it." Chris said.

"What? That's ridiculous." Blaise told her.

"You're nervous that you could be attracted to this girl, and she might not be Isabel."

"I'm not nervous." he protested.

"She'd want you to move on." Chris said.

"I know."

"Did you want me to move on?" Draco asked.

"Hell no." Chris said.

"Why not?"

"I was alive."

"Yeah, but–"

"Draco, drop it." Chris said angrily.

"Alright." he quickly turned back to his food.

(A/N: Well, there's chapter 41! I hope you liked it. As always, please REVIEW! BTW, Happy Independence Day! I promise it won't take a month for the next chapter! L8R, Nikki)


	42. Let's Get Out of Here

Pirate Blood

Chapter 42

Let's Get Out Of Here

When everyone went back to their dorms, they were pestered with tons of questions. In the Gryffindor dorm, everyone wanted to know why in hell they would hang out with Malfoy and Zabini. Chris said, "Well maybe you just don't know him. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't been mean to you this year? Think about that."

Then there were questions to Hermione about Ron, which she just ignored. Ron rushed up to his dorm as soon as someone looked like they were about to ask him a question. While everyone else was talking or asking Chris, Harry, and Ginny questions, Jesse spotted Hermione.

She was sitting alone on the couch, staring into the fire. Most people gave up on asking her questions. She looked like she was sad. He knew that she hated bringing up that night with Ron. Now everyone was talking about it. He sat down next to his girlfriend. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Ron's in your dorm." she said.

"We don't have to go to my dorm. I know a way to Hogsmeade. We can just walk around, and watch the snow. Or we could go up to your Head Girl dorm. We should really just get out of here." Jesse said.

"Alright, we'll go to my dorm." Hermione said. When they got to her dorm, the common room was empty. "Draco's probably in his room."

When they entered Hermione's room, they were surprised by what they saw. There were maps, newspaper clippings, and handwritten notes. They were all relating to Kaylee. "Blaise must have done this all. I knew he was obsessed with finding Kay, but honestly, this is a bit frightening." Jesse said.

"I know. Look. You can see where he started, and how far he got. He actually figured out that it was Chris."

"Yeah, I've been working on this since you turned down living here." said a voice from behind.

"Blaise, you startled me." Hermione told him.

"Sorry, I was just coming here to take this stuff down. I don't want anyone else finding this. I doubt they could, but still. I didn't realize that you'd be here, though." Blaise said. He said a charm, and the walls were rid of his collection. They all went into a bag that he was carrying.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jesse asked.

"I figured that I would burn it in the common room. That way I know that no one will find it."

"Good thinking." Hermione said.

"Yeah, so am I going to lose my office now? Are you moving in here?"

"Maybe. I'm thinking about it."

"I'll be sure to knock next time, then. Goodnight."

"Night." Hermione and Jesse said.

"I didn't even notice that." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"My trunk and the rest of my stuff. It's all up here. I guess they forgot that I was living in the Gryffindor dorm."

"You don't have to make an excuse for wanting to live in your dorm, Hermione."

"I just thought that you and Kaylee would want me to stay there with you two."

"Somehow, I think Kaylee will be in Draco's dorm a lot more now that they're back together. Honestly, I would rather you stay here. That way, I know that you're protected."

"Why do you think I need protecting?"

"I think that the war is going to be coming to an end very soon."

"I wouldn't need protecting if it's coming to an end."

"No, this war is going to get worse before it gets better. You know that. There are more barriers around this dorm than the others. Dumbledore knew what would happen this year. That's why he put up so many barriers. No one can even see through the windows from outside. Aside from the fact that you earned the Head Girl title, Dumbledore wanted you and Draco here because the two of you are in danger in this war. Draco has death eaters out to kill him. They know that you help Harry, and you're muggleborn."

"I know, Jesse. I'm well aware of the reasons why Dumbledore put me here."

"Good." Hermione kissed Jesse.

"Thank you for caring."

"No problem." he kissed her. "It's late, I should probably go back to my dorm."

"You probably should, but you aren't going to." Hermione smiled and pulled Jesse back to kiss him.

(A/N: Alright, it's been a month since I've updated this, but I just haven't had time to update. I'm going to try and work on this more because I want to finish it by October. I would have more motivation if some one would review! Yes, you, the one sitting in front of your computer reading this. JUST REVIEW! Thank you. ttyl Nikki)


	43. A New Secret to Keep

Pirate Blood

Chapter 43

A New Secret to Keep

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Today, instead of taking her seat at her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, Chris was sitting next to Draco at the Slytherin table. No one dared to say anything straight to their faces, but all around them people were whispering and pointing. "What in Merlin's name are these bloody idiots staring at?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"Just ignore it. Like you said, they're idiots." Chris said as she laced her fingers in between his. Somehow, that managed to make Draco feel better.

"Blaise doesn't look like he's really here." Draco noticed. Chris looked across at Blaise. He was physically there, but mentally he was a thousand miles away. He was looking across the room at the Hufflepuff table. Chris followed his eye line and saw what he was staring at. Dani.

Daniella James, Dani for short, was the girl from the charity event that Blaise claimed he saw in a dream...before he met her. More importantly, in Blaise's dream Isabel had turned into Dani.

"Blaise," Chris waved a hand in front of his face, "dude, come back to earth."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Blaise said.

"You really think it's her, don't you?" Draco said, "Look, just remember that it might not be her."

"Draco, you don't know–"

"Don't get all defensive. I'm just saying that it might not be her. You could've seen her at school before, and it might not have registered in your mind."

"Whatever." Blaise said without taking his eyes off Dani. She looked over at him and he looked away.

"Because talking to her would just be too easy?" Chris asked.

"You don't know what it's like to do this. You're married." Blaise said. He looked back over where Dani was sitting. She wasn't there. His eyes scanned the Great Hall for her up and down. He saw her leaving through the doors by herself. "Later." he said to Chris and Draco.

Blaise practically ran out to catch up with her. But then he stopped himself after the doors of the Great Hall shut behind him. He moved a bit slower now. He stayed a good distance behind her so that she wouldn't notice him. Once he was in front of the Head Girl and Boy's dorm, he hid behind one of the statues so Dani couldn't see him.

He took out his wand and whispered a spell that made Dani's bracelet fall off of her wrist. The bracelet fell to the floor making a clattering sound against the marble. She gasped as she felt the bracelet fall, leaving the tattoo on her wrist completely exposed. She looked around. There was no way that the bracelet could've fallen off on it's own. It didn't have a clasp or anything. She didn't have time to cover up the tattoo before Blaise came out from behind the statue.

"I knew it. I knew it." Blaise said, as he walked over to Dani.

Dani's eyes were wide. She was too shocked to even say anything. Blaise cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back with the same amount of emotion. When they broke apart he said the password to Hermione's and Draco's room.

"C'mon." Blaise said. He took her by the hand and brought her into the Head common room.

"How did you know? I've been trying so hard for so long." Dani asked after the portrait shut behind them.

"The dream. You changed to Dani. You know that you can change back to your regular form here. Kaylee and Jesse do all the time. It's protected by so many charms." Blaise said.

Dani changed from being a petite brunette with olive skin to a fair skinned, curvy blonde. "Wow," Blaise breathed.

"Bad wow or good wow?" Isabel asked. She looked different than the last time he saw her. She had a few more curves and her hair was a bit longer.

"Good wow. Very good wow." Blaise smiled. "I just can't believe it's really you."

"You know that this has to stay a secret Blaise. I can't have anyone know I'm alive. No one."

"I know. I'm keeping Kaylee and Jesse's secrets too. I can handle one more." he snaked his arms around her waist.

She slid her arms around his neck. "Blaise, I mean no one. Not even Jesse or Kaylee."

The smile faded off his face. "What? But they're your family. They are bo–"

"No," Isabel cut him off, "I'm not putting them at any more risk. Do you know how much danger they are already putting themselves in? Jesse didn't even change his name. Draco and Kaylee are openly together."

"Izzy, anyone could have the name Jesse. Draco could date any girl, it just happens to be the new student."

"And how many people have our eyes? Two American transfers in one year. One of them is involved with one of the most powerful wizarding family's son. Jesse, he doesn't always hide who he is either. He is so stupid."

"What are you talking about, Is?"

"He goes out to Hogsmeade and performs at one of the clubs as Jesse Sparrow. I couldn't believe my eyes. He isn't even trying."

"I don't believe that he would ever put his sister in danger like that. He knows what could happen."

"That's what I thought."

"I really think that they can take care of themselves though. They would rather know that you're alive."

"They spent fifteen years looking after me. It's my turn now. I can't put them in danger Blaise."

"So you really think it would be bad if they knew?"

"Yes. Three people with the same purple eyes and same tattoos hanging out together? It's plainly obvious."

Blaise kissed her on the lips. "Alright, I won't tell them."

Isabel hugged him. "Thank you." Blaise wrapped his arms around her. She smelled exactly as he remembered, like vanilla. He had missed it so much.

"I missed you so much Blaise."

"I missed you too." he said before his mouth captured hers.

(A/N: Well, if you've followed my writing before, then you know that this isn't as long as I've taken before to update. I am really, really sorry though. I've had writer's block and I've had school. I've had a lot of school work this year, so that has been making it tougher. But I decided that I have to finish this. I'm making myself finish this before I start another fic (my first non-harry potter one). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I'm extremely sorry for taking over six months to update. I'll try not to take this long again. I'm not making any promises about my next update, but I would like to finish this story by summer. As always, REVIEW! I NEED MOTIVATION! L8R, Nikki)


	44. Those Sparrow Girls

Pirate Blood

Chapter 44

Those Sparrow Girls...

Chris was in an empty corridor, with the exception of Parvati and her group of friends, on her way to Divination when Parvati started walking alongside of her. "Hello Chris." Parvati said.

"Hey Parvati." she replied.

"Can we chat for a sec? I promise that it'll only take a moment." Parvati said in a voice that Chris knew all too well. The voice that sounded like she was faking being sweet and innocent. It was the voice that teenage girls used when they were about to do something really catty and/or bitchy.

She glanced toward Parvati's group of friends. They were all staring and whispering. Through all of the schools that she'd been to, the way this happened never changed much. Chris knew that there could be potential catfight brewing here if she agreed to talk to her. Chris also knew that she wouldn't be able to escape this if she bolted, it would just prolong whatever was about to happen. So she agreed to talk to the girl. She would just have to be calm and mature about it.

"Draco is mine." Parvati said flatly.

"Right. Whatever." Chris replied.

"I better not see you with him again." These were the times that Chris really wanted to reveal her true identity.

"You don't own him. He can make his own decisions about who he wants to hang out with."

"He said that you were suffocating him."

"Right, I'm sure he did." Chris said in complete disbelief.

"You stole him from me, but I'll get him back."

"I couldn't have stolen something that you never had."

"I'm just telling you to back off, okay?"

"I'm just telling you to fuck off, okay?" So much for trying to be the calm and mature one.

"You're going to have to fight for him. Are you sure you want to do that?"

'He's my fucking husband! There isn't anything for you to fight for!' Chris thought. "Yeah, I have no problem fighting. Are you sure you want to fight? You'll probably break a nail in the process."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then. Are we done with this little conversation? Because I think your minute's up."

"We're done. Go."

Chris rolled her eyes and walked away. What had she just gotten herself into?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry both had no morning classes that day. So they decided to spend the morning in the dungeons training. Harry was dedicated to his sword fighting training. He knew that this would be the key to killing Voldemort once and for all. After two hours, Draco suggested that they take a break for some water.

"So, your dad is on Voldemort's side yet you aren't. How does that work exactly?" Harry asked.

Draco flinched at the name. "Subtle, Potter, real subtle."

"Well, I wanted to know."

"He's a dumb ass. I'm not." Draco said simply.

"I mean why don't you follow him too? How were you able to ignore everything your parents taught you?"

"First off, it's parent not parents. My mother had nothing to do with teaching me or not teaching me to follow the Dark Lord. Second, well there are a lot of answers I could give. The first one being the fact that I'm a teenager. If you tell a teenager not to do something, it's very likely that they will. The second reason is Kaylee. She's the only one who told me that I had a choice in being a Death Eater. She showed me what the light side was fighting for. I realized that the light side was the good one, not the dark side. Like I said, I'm not a dumb ass."

"What about Blaise and Pansy?"

"For Blaise, well I guess those Sparrow girls have the same effect on us. He was in love with Kaylee's sister, Isabel. Pansy, I love her like a sister, okay? But she tends to follow the crowd without much pushing. Just goes with what everyone else is doing."

"You know after this whole thing is over, you could make a wonderful soap opera out of your life story." Harry joked.

Draco laughed, "My life story? Look at yours! The boy who lived. You can make a nice soap opera out of yours too. We're done for today. You should go back to your dorm and rest."

"See you around."

Draco walked back up to his dorm. Before he said the password to the portrait, it opened. Out came a girl, Dani James. She looked flushed and disheveled. Her auburn hair was tangled, her shirt was only half tucked in, and her lip gloss was smeared.

"Hi Draco." Dani said, looking a bit shocked to see him.

"Hi." Draco replied, confused as to what she was doing there. Before he could ask her, she practically ran away.

(A/N: Wow! I actually updated this very quickly. I'd like to update this story every week or two, but I don't know if I'll be able to with school. But I'm gonna try my hardest. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, _**REVIEW!**_ The reviews always help when it comes to motivation to update! BTW, I hope everyone had a nice Valentine's Day! ttyl, Nikki)


	45. Draco's Dorm Is Not A Cheap Motel

Pirate Blood

Chapter 45

Draco's Dorm Is Not A Cheap Motel

Draco walked into his common room still very confused. That was until he saw Blaise shirtless and buttoning his jeans. "Look man, I'm glad you're moving on, but don't use my dorm as a cheap motel."

"First off, I would never take a girl like that to a cheap motel. I'd take her to a the most expensive room at a five star hotel. Second, sorry mate. Didn't think you'd be back yet." Blaise said as he buttoned his shirt. The huge grin on his face seemed to be glued onto his face.

"So, I guess it turned out not to be Izzy?"

"Oh, um...yeah," Blaise stammered, "You were right. I just miss her a lot."

"You don't seem real torn up about it." Draco noticed that Blaise was still smiling from what had just happened with Dani.

"I guess...um," Blaise struggled with his words once again, "I guess a part of me always know that it was in my head that's all."

"I just hope Kaylee feels the same way." Draco said.

"Yeah. So, how are you gonna break the news to her?"

"Oh, no. I'm not telling her. You are."

"But–"

"No. I'm married to her. Meaning my life will be hell if I tell her. You get to do that one on your own."

"Damn." Blaise said, the smile finally fading off of his face.

"Don't you have class?" Draco asked.

"Right, Divination. Bugger, I'm late. See you later mate."

Blaise sauntered into class ten minutes late. "Mr. Zabini, is there a reason for your tardiness?" Professor Trelawny asked.

"The best sex of my life." he answered with a huge grin.

"I'll see you in detention this afternoon. Take your seat." she said disapprovingly.

Blaise took his seat next to Chris. Trelawny assigned them an essay on the origin of tea leaf reading, and also asked them to discuss it with the person sitting next to them. Everyone immediately started chatting, and not one of the conversations had anything to do with the assignment.

"Best sex of your life?" Chris questioned smirking.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just trying to make everyone think you're a player, then?"

"Something like that." Blaise said, trying to avoid anything that related to Isabel or Dani.

"So, how did it go after breakfast?"

"What?"

"You and Dani? What happened?" So much for trying to avoid that.

"Sorry, Chris." Blaise couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"It's fine." Chris said, disappointed.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked when he finally looked at her.

"Yeah, just a bit disappointed."

"I'm sorry." Blaise said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I guess I just had false hope."

"Yeah, me too."

"I guess there was a part of me that questioned if Draco could be right. I always knew that it wasn't likely. I forgot my book, I'm going to go get an extra from the shelf."

Before she got up Blaise put his hand on her arm in an effort to comfort her. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, Blaise. You haven't done anything. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

After Chris got up and was out of earshot Blaise whispered to himself, "Yes I do."

That night, Blaise met Dani in the Room of Requirements. "Are you sure it's safe in here?" Dani asked. She had changed out of her uniform and into a dark blue tunic and jeans.

"Yeah, Draco told me about it. Says that he heard about it from Umbridge in fifth year or something. He said that he's positive it's safe." Blaise said. He'd also changed his clothing. He wore loose black jeans with a faded blue t-shirt that had a dragon design on the side.

Dani morphed into Isabel after he closed the door. She wrapped her arms around him and place her lips on his. She pulled away and smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. "Is something wrong?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I just lied to the only real friends I've ever had. Is it really worth it Izzy?" Blaise said.

"Would you rather them dead?" Isabel asked seriously.

"No."

"Then it's completely worth it."

Blaise kissed her. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Nice place you thought up here." Blaise noted as he finally looked around. The Room of Requirements was a small apartment. There was a kitchen and living room along with a bedroom and bathroom.

"You always said that we'd live in a small flat in the middle of London, far away from the madness of our families."

"I remember." he hugged his girlfriend.

Isabel smiled as she smelled his familiar scent. She could never get that no matter how many times she was in his dreams. "I missed you so much Blaise."

"I know. I missed you too. Promise you won't fake your own death ever again, okay?"

"I promise." she smiled. "Now, what was that about the best sex of your life?"

"I wouldn't dare lie to a teaher." he grinned.

Isabel laughed. "So, do you think it's possible to have the best sex of your life twice in one day?" she said seductively.

"Well, I'll have to give it a shot and find out." Blaise grinned as her picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

(A/N: Fluffy at the end, but I like fluff sometimes. Did you guys like it? Let me know in your review. So I believe that this is the third week in a row that I updated. I'm much better with updating when I don't try. Anyone else think that's a bit odd? If only school work that way...anyways, I'll update within the next week or two most likely. As always, _**REVIEW! **_ I always love and appreciate anything you guys have to say. L8R, Nikki)


	46. Everyone is Quiet and in Deep Thought

Pirate Blood

Chapter 46

Everyone's Quiet and in Deep Thought

Blaise was sitting in the Room of Requirements with Isabel. He had chocolate covered strawberries waiting for her on a candle lit table when she walked in. For some reason she hadn't seemed to be thrilled about it. She'd barely said a word all night. "I thought you'd like the strawberries." Blaise said.

"I do." Isabel replied quietly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? You're quiet. You've barely said a word all night. You've just stared at the table."

Isabel sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just my sister. I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"It's January, Blaise. She's been Chris Turner since June."

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to tell me something?"

Isabel sighed again, "Seven months with one persona. It's dangerous. She's never stayed anywhere that long."

"So maybe it's time she does stay somewhere that long."

"They'll find her."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Something big is about to happen, Blaise. It's in all the tea leaves and crystal balls. Something big...evil."

"Tea leaves and crystal balls aren't always reliable." Blaise said, slightly agitated.

Isabel ignored the comment, "She's becoming too damn careless."

"Izzie, this isn't something you need to worry about. You're the little sister. They should be looking out for you."

"They can't. They think I'm dead, remember? She's my sister. How do I not worry about her?" Isabel glared at him.

"She can take care of herself, though."

"Blaise, she's never done this before."

"What do you mean?"

"Before she always had me and dad. She doesn't have anyone on the run with her now. None of her friends want to look her in the eye and say that she is going to get herself killed."

"I know what you're getting at. She would never listen to me."

"No, but if it was you and everyone else..."

"No. Isabel, we can't have an intervention for Kaylee. If she wants to stay she'll stay."

Isabel kissed Blaise lightly on the lips. "No." She kissed him again, but this time it was a more passionate kiss. "No." She kissed him once again, deepening the kiss. "I'll try and get Draco to talk to her, but I make no promises."

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to what?" Draco asked as he and Blaise were talking in the head dorm.

"It's for her own safety." Blaise said quietly, staring at the floor.

"You want me to tell the girl that I'm in love with, who I just got back together with after three years, to leave the country and not talk to me for god knows how long?"

"You make it sound insane."

"That's because it is."

Blaise looked up at him. "Insane?" Blaise raised his voice louder, "Keeping the girl you love safe is insane? I'd hate to know you're definition of sane is."

"Three years Blaise. You know what I've been through."

"Yes, I do."

"Then why would you even bring it up?"

Blaise didn't want to play the 'dead Isabel' card. It meant having to lie to his best friend. 'Though it wouldn't technically be lying since that is what happened...' he thought.

"I'm bringing it up because I know what I went through with Isabel. I didn't really think that you'd want Kaylee to end up dead. You want to see the girl you love in coffin, Draco? Because I've been there, and I gotta tell you, it isn't fun, mate."

Blaise realized that he wasn't doing this for Isabel anymore. He wanted to protect Kaylee too. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Kaylee.

"I'll talk to her." Draco said quietly.

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. Now get out of here." Draco said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Kaylee were in the head dorm. Draco had explained why she should leave. "You have to leave." Draco said sadly.

"And go where?" Kaylee said outraged.

"I don't know. Italy, Greece, America, or anywhere really. As long as it isn't here."

"How can you honestly tell me that you want me to leave?" Kaylee asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"You think this is easy for me? I don't want it to be this way, but it is. I'd rather you leave than have you die."

"Maybe I'd rather die."

"Kaylee, don't say that. If he kills you everything will go to hell, literally."

"What if he wasn't the one to kill me? I could end it. The would be no fight, no hiding–"

"And no life," Draco cut her off. He stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, "Kaylee, I love you. If you die, I wouldn't have anything to live for."

"Draco, I can't just leave."

Draco walked away from her and looked out the window. He could see Harry walking with his friends. "Potter's been training like mad to finally finish him off. I don't want you to come back until you hear that he has."

"I don't care. We're finally together again. Everything is good. Why are you trying to rip us apart?"

"I love you, and I'm trying to protect you!"

"I've always been fine taking care of myself."

"You aren't seriously going to do the I'm-tough-and-independent-and-don't-ever-need-anyone's-help bit right now, are you?"

"Yeah, I am. I've made it for three years without your help."

"Kaylee, try to understand this. I want to be with you. I want to live with you and Rachel, be a family. We can't do that when you're wanted by the most powerful dark wizard in the world. We can't be together until this is over."

"Draco, don't you know that I want this to end too?"

"Good. So we're on the same page?" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, we're not."

"What?"

"I want this to end. Harry and I can finally put an end to this when Voldemort attacks."

"Kaylee, do you even realize what you're saying? You could die!"

"What else am I gonna do? Run for the rest of my life? I want this to end."

"You can't. No, I don't want to risk losing you again. You have to leave."

Kaylee was quiet for a few moments. She was in deep thought. Finally she said, "If I leave, don't expect me to come back."

"I know it would be too dangerous."

"No, even if Voldemort is killed. If I go, I don't come back."

"Why would you not come back? I don't understand."

"You're pushing me out. I don't want to go. Either I stay or I don't come back. It's up to you."

It was Draco's turn to go into deep thought. He finally came to a conclusion. He grabbed her and kissed her hard and passionately. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Leave," Draco backed away from her, " I'd rather that than you die."

A tear slipped down Kaylee's cheek. She took her diamond engagement ring and silver wedding band off of her left hand and threw them towards Draco. She ran out of his dorm.

(A/N: There's chapter 46! I'm sorry it took a few weeks. I had strep throat and couldn't get on my computer one week, then my computer wasn't working last week. Finally I'm updating. Well, it hasn't been as long as some of the breaks, but still I don't like to keep you guys waiting for a month. Tell me what you thought. As always, REVIEW. :) ttyl, Nikki)


	47. When You Want to Say Everything, Yet

Pirate Blood

Chapter 47

When You Want To Say Everything Yet You Can't Say Anything

Kaylee had left earlier that day. It was horrible. Hermione was crying through her goodbyes. She desperately wanted to keep in touch with her even though she knew she couldn't. Jesse even let a tear slip as he hugged his sister goodbye. Blaise could barely speak. Draco didn't go to say goodbye to her. He sat watching from the window. He had to remind himself that he was doing this for her own good.

Kaylee couldn't say goodbye to Dean. He was the only one that she really regretted not being able to tell her secret to. She left a letter on his night stand. It didn't really explain everything, but it would help him understand why she left. She knew that Jesse would explain the rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke to find an envelope on his night stand. He opened it with confusion. Inside there was a letter that read:

_Dean,_

_I am so sorry I couldn't say goodbye. It wouldn't have been safe. You've been circling around my secret for months now. I thought that you should know the truth. If it's safe for me to come back to London one day, I will definitely come see you. Until then, this should answer some questions._

_Yours Truly,_

_Chris_

Attached to the letter was a few articles from the week Colin Sparrow was found dead. "Jesse!" Dean called.

"Dude, you don't need to yell. I'm right here." Jesse said walking through the door.

"Was Chris really Kaylee Sparrow?" Dean blurted out.

"What?" Jesse asked, shocked and confused.

"She left me this." Jesse looked at the letter and envelopes.

"Yeah, Kaylee was hiding out here as Chris." Jesse continued to explain the whole thing to him as Dean just stood there in shock.

"So now no one knows if she's dead or alive."

"We know she's alive. But we don't know if she's safe. She must have really trusted you to let you in on this."

"Yeah, I guess so. Is it wrong that I kind of wish I didn't know?" Dean asked.

"Not at all. I wish that all the time." Jesse said.

"You should go. Don't you have a date with Hermione?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay man?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Jesse grabbed his leather jacket and went down to Hermione.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked her. He knew that she'd been a bit of a wreck since Kaylee left.

"I'm okay, I guess. You?"

"Same. Come on, we're late for meeting Blaise and Draco."

They went to the court yard. It wasn't very cold for the beginning of February. Draco and Blaise wore hoodies over their t-shirts. They exchanged greetings.

None of them knew what to say. They were all upset for different reasons. Draco was upset because he wasn't going to see her again, even if she is safe. Jesse and Hermione wanted to know that she was safe.

Blaise was too busy feeling guilty to feel upset. He told Draco to make her leave. He lied to Draco to get him to do it. He is the reason that Draco is upset. Kaylee is probably upset too. He felt he was the one to blame for everything. "I'm dating Dani." Blaise said quietly.

"Good." Draco said.

"It's about time you got a girlfriend." Jesse said.

"It's nice to see you happy, Blaise." Hermione said.

Not one of them took their eyes off the ground while they spoke. They stood like that for at least ten minutes before one of them suggested they should go back inside. They all went off into the direction of their dorms, except Draco. He sat down by the lake.

"Hi." a voice behind him said.

Draco turned around. "Paris?"

"It's Parvati actually. I was wondering if maybe you want–"

"I came here to be alone."

"Sorry. I was just wondering if maybe you and I could go out to Hogsmeade together sometime."

"No."

Parvati pulled down her shirt to reveal more cleavage. "But I–"

"Go away Parvati."

"Fine." She huffed.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the Great Hall at dinner, McGonagall announced that the annual seventh year party would be held on April 22nd. All the seventh years were buzzing with excitement. All the boys discussed who they were going with while the girls discussed what they were going to wear or how they were going to do their hair.

Well, most of them did. Blaise just winked at Dani, who blushed, and then continued to eat his food. Draco made some grunt of acknowledgment.

"So, you want to go to the party with me?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, okay." Hermione said, staring at the untouched food on her plate. Jesse put an arm around his girlfriend to comfort her.

(A/N: Alright, we're getting closer and closer to the end. If it goes the way I plan, there should only be three or four chapters left. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, or even if you didn't, drop me a line in a **_REVIEW_**.

On another note, I just started a new fanfic called Anything But Normal. It's for the show Supernatural (which if you don't watch, you should. It's on Thursdays at 9 on the CW in the US. If you're not in the US and wanna watch, let me know and I'll tell you when it's on in your country. And yes, I know that I'm a walking commercial for Supernatural. I should be getting paid.) The link to the story is on my profile, and if you watch the show I hope you'll check it out. Hopefully I'll be updating both this story and the new one sometime next weekend. L8R Nikki)


	48. What Do You Wear When

Pirate Blood

Chapter 48

What Do You Wear When You're Pretending to Meet Your Brother and his Girlfriend for the First Time?

Three Months Later...

Draco had practically reverted back to the jackass he'd been before. He made the younger children fear him. He was rude to everyone, including his friends. Only his friends understood it, though. He missed Kaylee. The excuse was somewhat pathetic, but it was the truth.

Blaise had become rather distant from the group. He'd been spending most of his time with Dani. He still hadn't introduced her to his friends. Dani feared that they would realize it was her.

Jesse and Hermione were relatively normal. She'd been helping him with his school work so that he'd graduate. "So if you mix eye of newt, bat wings, and toad legs, what will you get?"

"An utterly disgusting dinner." Jesse smirked.

"Come on, Jess. Seriously."

"Fine...um, is it a potion to cure acne?"

"Yes!" Hermione kissed him.

"Now had you told me in the beginning that I'd get a kiss, I would've tried harder." he said before kissing her again.

Draco walked into the common room. "Bloody hell, get a fucking room."

"We have one. You just happen to be in it, and, might I add, completely ruining the moment." Jesse replied.

Draco ignored him and continued to storm up to his room.

"Well, that's improvement." Hermione commented.

"How is that improvement?" Jesse questioned.

"Well, he didn't directly insult us or slam his door."

"Hey, did I leave my Transfiguritation book here?" Blaise asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, it's right here." Hermione handed the thick book to him.

"Thanks."

"Hey Blaise, maybe if you aren't busy we can all hang out tomorrow at Hogsmeade." Jesse suggested.

"Sorry, I have plans with Dani."

"Well bring her along. I'd like to meet the girl who's always taking you away from us." Hermione said.

"I don't think–"

"Blaise," Hermione said lowly, "just one day. I just want one day where things seem remotely normal, alright?"

"Okay. Tomorrow the four of us will go to Hogsmeade." Blaise agreed.

Inside the Room of Requirements...

"You what?!?!" Isabel yelled, "I can't believe you agreed to that! You know how hard I work to avoid all of them!"

"I didn't have a choice. I haven't hung out with them in a while and I can tell they aren't happy about it. Plus they want to meet 'Dani.' Or we could just tell them that you're Isabel, and then they wouldn't have to worry about meeting you for the first time, since you did that with Jesse in the womb and all."

Isabel sighed, "What time are we going at?"

"One." Blaise smiled. He knew that it wouldn't be hard to get her to agree to go.

"Alright. Now I have to pick out something good to wear. What do I wear to meet my boyfriend's friends?"

"Why are you worrying about that?"

"I want to make a good impression on them."

"Love, it's your brother and his girlfriend."

"But they don't know that."

Hogsmeade...

Dani, who was wearing a pretty purple v-neck t-shirt and bootleg jeans, and Hermione were on the opposite side of a shop looking at make-up while Blaise and Jesse talked and looked through Quidditch magazines. "So, what do you think of her?" Blaise asked.

"I think she's nice."

"That's it?"

"I cna't shake the feeling that I know her."

"Hmm, I don't know why."

"She reminds me of someone. I just don't know who."

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts...

Draco was sitting my the lake thinking about Kaylee. It was surprisingly warm for April. Draco knew that Kaylee would have been in the lake swimming.

"Hi." said a voice from behind, interrupting his thoughts.

"Go away." He didn't want to be bothered.

"I thought you'd change your mind by now." The voice said quietly.

Draco whipped his head around to look at the person. She stood there in only a white tank top and blue jeans, but looked more beautiful than ever to him. "Kaylee," he breathed. He didn't acknoledge the fact that she was in the form of Chris. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He missed the way she tasted.

"So does that mean you changed your mind?" she smiled.

"Hell yes." he said before pulling her in for another kiss.

(A/N: I hope everyone has had/is having a great spring break! Mine has given me a lot of time to write. I'm starting to write the end of Pirate Blood. I'm a little sad and a little relieved. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think I'll have the next chapter done in a week or two. As always, please review! I'm a feedback whore. I live off of it. L8R, Nikki)


	49. Two Not So Dead Sisters

Pirate Blood

Chapter 49

Two Not So Dead Sisters

Kaylee came out of Draco's room in her jeans and his shirt. She was searching the stairs for her bra. She knew that Draco had ripped it off somewhere on the stairs that led from the common room to his room. At that moment Jesse, Hermione, Blaise, and Dani walked in the common room.

"Oh my god." Blaise breathed. The group stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hey guys." Kaylee smiled. Every one just stood there with their speechless. "What? No one missed me?"

Jesse ran over and hugged his little sister. "You're back for good?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered as she let go to hug Hermione.

"Isn't this putting you in a lot of danger?" Blaise asked as he took his turn hugging her.

"I'm not running anymore. I want my life. I want to wake up next to my husband. I want to raise my daughter. I want to be able to see my friends, and my brother, and my sister." She looked to Dani, who was still standing at the front of the common room. Dani ran to Kaylee and wrapped her arms around her. "You really thought I wouldn't figure it out?" Kaylee asked, not letting go of her sister.

"How did you?" Dani asked, finally letting go of her sister.

"Hermione taught us that spell remember the one that lets us view a map of where everyone with the tattoo is?"

"The spell only works if it's charmed. We took them off when we went into hiding."

"I re-charmed yours while n one was paying attention in Divination class. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't think of that. You really thought you could hide?"

"Wait, are you saying that Dani, Blaise's new girlfriend, is Isabel, my dead sister?" Jesse said incredulously.

Dani, a short petite brunette, morphed into Isabel, a curvy, tall blonde. "How've you been, Jess?"

"I just got both of my sisters back in one day. I'm great." he embraced Isabel with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it." Hermione said as she took her turn hugging her.

"Love, I need my shirt back." Draco called from his room. He came out shirtless with just his jeans on.

"You were always in so much more of a rush when this would happen at our house in the summer." Isabel smirked.

Draco's jaw dropped. He flew down the stairs and hugged his sister-in-law. "How–what–"

"Dani." Isabel answered.

"I thought–"

"I had Blaise cover for me." she explained.

"You've known all this time?" Jesse asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Blaise looked down at the floor.

"How could you keep that from us? From me?!? I'm her brother!" Jesse yelled.

"I asked him too. You two look suspicious enough as it is. If you wanna be mad about it, be mad at me." Isabel told him.

"I can't be mad at you."

"Then you aren't going to be mad at all." Isabel said.

"How about Hermione and Jesse go to the kitchen and get some butterbeers, while Draco and I get dressed?" Kaylee suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Come one, Jesse." Hermione said.

"Wait, Kay." Jesse called.

Kaylee turned around. "What?"

"You might need this." Jesse tossed a black lace bra up to her.

"Thanks, I was looking for that." Kaylee said as Jesse rolled his eyes in disgust.

A/N: I'm sorry I've taken forever to update! I have no excuse. I really just haven't had enough time, and I've been focusing on Anything But Normal (my supernatural fanfic) quite a lot lately. Again, I'm really sorry. I will promise you all that I may not update constantly, but this _will_ be finished before Deathly Hallows comes out. I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! If you did (or didn't) let me know in a _**REVIEW.**_ L8R, Nikki


	50. Nervous, Afraid and So Many Other Things

Pirate Blood

Chapter 50

Nervous, Afraid, and a Crapload of Other Emotions

"You're positive that this will work?" Jesse asked as they waited in the hallway for the doors to the Great Hall to open.

"Yes, if everyone follows the plan, there isn't any reason it shouldn't work." Hermione said.

"So you aren't nervous?" Jesse looked pale. Hermione thought he was about to be sick.

"Jesse, Kaylee and Harry agreed that tonight would end it all. They want to kill Voldemort tonight, and they will. They know what they're doing." Hermione whispered.

"That didn't answer the question." he said while adjusting his tie.

"Yes, Jesse I'm nervous, but it'll all be fine." she said. She was lying her ass off. She knew that the plan could work. However, she also knew that there was a great chance that she'd lose almost everyone she loves tonight. Hermione tried to ignore the thought as she smoothed her cream colored dress. It was a halter and the hem was cut diagonally from mid thigh to her knee. Kaylee had talked her into wearing it. Her blonde hair was straightened and just the two front pieces were pulled back.

"You look gorgeous." Jesse said in an attempt to stop thinking about how he could lose everyone tonight.

"Thanks, you look very handsome as well." Jesse was dressed in a black tux with a black shirt and tie.

"Thanks." Jesse said while adjusting his tie yet again.

"Jesse, just take off the tie. It isn't you." Hermione smiled.

"Thank god. I love you." Jesse breathed a sigh of relief as he took off the restricting tie and tossed it in the trash.

Hermione unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. "That's more like it." she smiled and kissed him.

Across the hall way, Draco stood with Chris. She was in a black strapless baby doll dress. Her hair was curled and in a high ponytail. He was in a black tux with a white shirt and black bow tie. "You sure this will work?" Draco asked.

"Pretty sure." she answered.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I want to do this, Draco."

"Alright."

"You're corporeal like this right?"

"Yeah. You can touch me, and you should be able to feel me the same way you would if I were actually here."

"If Death Eaters find your body–"

"Draco, I know the risks involved. We are following the plan. It's all going to end tonight."

"Alright."

"Draco, before we go in, I have to say something to you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kaylee."

"I need you to listen carefully. If something goes wrong tonight, my will is in the drawer of your night stand, and you have to let Rachel know that I loved her more than anything in the world. Okay?" Kaylee said. Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Okay." Draco said, also trying to hold back tears.

McGonagall opened the doors to let the children into the Great Hall for the annual Seventh Year Party. She prayed that the Order's sources were wrong, and Voldemort wouldn't attack tonight. She felt guilty for deliberately putting her students in danger, but she knew that she'd be saving many lives doing it.

So many of those children had no idea what was going to happen. They were all so happy and carefree. Hermione, Jesse, Draco, Kaylee, Blaise, Isabel, Harry, and Ginny were the only ones who feared for their lives.

As Harry and Ginny entered the hall, Ginny asked "Harry, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, let's get a table and we'll talk about it."

As they sat down Ginny straightened her green dress. It was just a simple green knee length dress with and empire waist and spaghetti straps. "Remember when earlier this year, I said I just wanted us to be friends? I told you that I didn't have any romantic feelings for you?"

"Yeah, I remember." How could he forget? It practically broke his heart.

"I lied." Ginny gently kissed him. "I think I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny."

"Please don't die." Ginny pleaded.

"I'm going to try extra hard not to because I really want to be able to do that for a lot more in the future."

"Do what?"

"This." Harry pulled her in and kissed her again.

Dani hadn't said a word to Blaise all night. She was in too much thought. "Isabel, I love you. I will always love you. Okay?"

"Don't say that Blaise."

"Why not?"

"Because if you go in thinking that we're going to die, we will. I have no plans of dying tonight, and neither should you."

"Alright then." Blaise kissed her forehead and they entered the beautiful Great Hall for what could be the last time ever.

A/N: Alright, it's been a few weeks, but not as long as other breaks have been. I am now on summer break, which means I should be able to write a lot more. I am really focused on my new story, Anything But Normal, but that doesn't mean that I'm not focused on this one. I promise that I will finish before Deathly Hallows comes out. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, or yell at me for not updating in a review. They really will help me get motivated to write. So, please _**REVIEW!**_ I'll see you guys in another week or two hopefully. L8R, Nikki


	51. Try to Relax

Pirate Blood  
Chapter 51  
Try to Relax

Halfway through the Seventh Year Party, everything was still fine. Everyone was tense. They were starting to wonder if maybe the attack wouldn't be tonight.

Chris sat down next to Hermione and Jesse. "Maybe it won't happen tonight." Jesse suggested.

"No, it will. I can feel it." Chris said.

"How many Death Eaters were there at your other attacks?" Hermione asked.

"It varied. It doesn't really matter. With Harry here, he'll probably have all of his slaves come with him." Chris said.

"Where's Draco?" Jesse asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"He's with Blaise and Harry. They're discussing the strategy again or something."

"What is there to discuss? You hit every Death Eater you can with whatever spell will hurt them." Jesse said.

"They'd like to think they're in control of the situation," Hermione stated, "Even though they really aren't."

"It doesn't matter. They just want to be prepared." Chris said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So do you think the guy McGonagall contacted will really show?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. He said he would." Chris told him.

"He doesn't seem that reliable, from what I've heard." Hermione said worriedly.

"We don't need him here, but it would help. He would distract Voldemort. But we don't really need him. If he comes, great. If not, oh well. It doesn't matter." Chris said.

"We should all just try to relax." Hermione said tensely.

_**CRASH!!!**_

"So much for that idea." Chris said as she pulled out her wand.

A/N: I know it was super short, but I wanted to put something up tonight. I told you this would be finished before Deathly Hallows was released. I'm going to put up another chapter tomorrow, and then the last chapter/epilogue on Friday. I'm getting sad now. This is almost over. I really hope you guys enjoy it. As always, _**REVIEW!**_ I'm a feedback whore, okay? I'll post again tomorrow. L8R, Nikki.


	52. So Much For That Idea

Pirate Blood

Chapter 52

So Much For That Idea

_**CRASH!!!**_

All the windows seemed to have broken for no apparently reason.

"So much for that idea." Chris said as she pulled out her wand.

All the students were running around screaming, afraid as about thirty or forty black figures appeared inside the Great Hall. Death Eaters.

Spells were flying everywhere. Students who weren't even apart of the plan were trying to stun Death Eaters.

Dani felt someone grab her from behind and point a wand at her throat. "Miss James, you really shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern you." said a low, familiar voice.

"You really should be aware, Professor Snape, that this really does concern me quite a lot." Dani morphed into Isabel. Snape was shocked and accidentally loosened his grip, enabling Isabel to become free, disarm him, and point her wand at him. She had him cornered.

"You're...You're..." Snape stammered.

"Dead? Not so much." Isabel smirked.

"Well, you will be." Snape said as he snapped out of shock. "I'm going to you die the same way I watched your father die earlier this year." he said viciously.

"Wrong again, Snape. I'm going to watch you die the same way I watched Nott die." Isabel said venomously.

"I would have never thought of you as a killer Isabel. I guess you aren't much better than me after all."

"No, there's a difference between us. You kill people because you want to destroy the world. I kill because I'm trying to save it." With that last remark, Isabel threw a potion at him. One that she'd learned to make in his own class. It stopped his heart.

Across the room Chris was cornered by Lucius. "You know, Kaylee, I tried to warn you. I told you to get the hell away from Hogwarts. Yet you still don't listen to me."

"What can I say? I've always been the rebellious one."

"You should've taken off when you had the chance. The world will be hell by dawn."

"I don't intend on letting that happen."

"You don't get a choice, Kaylee."

"Lucius, I don't fear you. I don't listen to you. I don't even like you. Go back to Voldemort and scratch his ass for him or something."

"You are an ungrateful bitch." Lucius raised his wand to Chris.

"That's my wife you're talking about."

Lucius turned around to see Draco with his wand pointed at him. "Draco, you can't kill me."

"You don't think so?"

"No, I don't. You couldn't kill Dumbledore."

"I couldn't kill Dumbledore because he was a good man. I may not have liked him, but that's still a fact. He was only protecting his students. You, on the other hand, have killed plenty of innocent people. Good people. And now you're about to sacrifice the woman I love."

"Woman you love? Honestly Draco, you only married her because she was pregnant. You would've never stayed together if you hadn't been so stupid."

"Stupid? You think so? Maybe I only married her at the time because she was pregnant, but I stayed with her because I love her. That's something you've never felt. You always felt the duty to protect your family, but never love. Now you're even abandoning that. You're trying to kill your daughter in law."

"Draco, I don't have time for this. Stupe–"

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Lucius's stiff body fell to the ground. "You will not hurt my wife." Draco said in a low, angry tone.

"Thanks. Protego!" Chris said as she blocked a blast of red light heading towards them

"Never a problem, love." Draco smiled.

A/N: Alright, tomorrow you'll get the last chapter and an epilogue. Let me know what you think, **_REVIEW!_** L8R, Nikki


	53. Pirate Blood

Pirate Blood

Chapter 53

Pirate Blood

Spells were flying everywhere when a voice, powerful and threatening, yelled "STOP!"

The voice seemed to come from nowhere. Then a new figure appeared in the center of the room. Gasps came from all around. There were a few screams. Lord Voldemort was standing in the middle of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Well then, isn't this a lovely party? Bring me the Sparrow girl." Chris was pulled by a telekinetic force to face Voldemort. "Well then, this is a new look. Usually you go for blonde."

"Turns out they don't have more fun."

"You're still keeping the American accent? Honestly Kaylee, morph. Show your classmates who you really are." Chris did as she was told for once. She morphed into Kaylee. "That's much better."

Gasps once again came from students and teachers. Muttering about her followed. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome Kaylee Sparrow to the dance floor. The girl who will be the cause of your deaths."

"You're the one who will die tonight." Harry said from behind Kaylee.

"Potter? You really want to defend her? You don't know her. She's a monster. She kills people. People who didn't even try to kill her."

"No, they were just trying to get me to give blood so that they could have hell consume the earth. That isn't nearly as bad." Kaylee said bitterly.

"Potter, I'll deal with you later. You, Kaylee, I'll deal with now. You always seem to have someone helping you, or find clever ways to escape. I have a new idea. You sword fight for safety. If you win the fight, I'll let you walk out of here. If you lose, you come with me without fighting."

"It's come to betting? You're really becoming rather pathetic."

"Stop mouthing off, and agree to the wager."

"Alright, Accio sword!" Kaylee summoned her sword, as did Voldemort.

They started fighting. Swords clanking as they hit the other. Cuts were scattered on their bodies, but neither had any major injuries. While they fought, Death Eaters began attacking students again. Everyone in the room was fighting for their lives.

That wasn't to say that fighting Voldemort wasn't a challenge though. He'd had at least twenty more years of training than she did. He knew intricate moves that she didn't. "I'm more skilled than you, Kaylee. I'm better. I have what you don't."

"You might have more training, but I have something you'll never have." she said as she swung her sword at him.

"And what's that?" Voldemort asked.

"Pirate Blood." Kaylee smirked and knock his sword out of his hand. "You might be good, but you're not _that_ good, Voldemort."

"You dare say my name?!?" Suddenly Voldemort swung his sword into her arm. It should have left her armless. Yet it didn't. Instead the sword swung through her arm, not hurting her at all, as red dust substance appeared.

Voldemort was bewildered, as were his Death Eaters. "I'm a relatively hard girl to catch, Voldemort. Or do you prefer Tom?"

"You're astral projecting!" Voldemort said angrily.

"Yes, it's great isn't it?" Kaylee smirked.

"Find her body, Lucius!" Voldemort ordered.

Kaylee could see a healed Lucius, out of the corner of her eye, leave the Great Hall. Someone must've healed him.

"How dare you try to trick me." Voldemort said angrily.

"It was rather cool, you have to admit." said a man. His hair was below his chin. He had a goatee. He was in a t-shirt and jeans with a plaid shirt tied around his waist and converse sneakers on his feet. He wore layered necklaces, a few earrings, and eyeliner.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort fired a burst of green light from his wand at the man. The spell had no effect on the man.

"Pretty light. Though I've always preferred rum as a welcoming gift." he sauntered over to Voldemort.

"What are you?" Voldemort asked, shocked.

"A human. I'm not even a wizard. Though it would be cool if I was. But if they all turn out to look like you, I don't think I'd like to be one. I like my nose the way it is, thanks."

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked, angrier.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm sure you've heard of me." Jack waved his hand and bowed.

"You're...Surely, you can't be alive."

"Actually, I can. You see, it comes with being immortal." Jack smiled.

Harry quietly came up behind Voldemort and shoved a sword through his chest. Voldemort fell to his knees and looked up at Harry. "This won't kill me, stupid boy." he chuckled.

"Yes, it will. The last piece of your horrible black soul, is in this locket." Harry held up a gold locket with an emerald green snake engraved into the front of it. Voldemort looked shocked as he started to cough blood.. "Yeah, I've destroyed all of your horcruxes. Except this one. I've been looking for it for a year. There was a fake where you put the original. Funny enough, it's been right under my nose. I found it before I even knew what it was at Grimmauld Place. If I had to guess, you crossed Regulus Black, and this is his payback. Well, now that you've heard the story, I guess it's time to end it." Harry threw the locket into the fire place, about ten feet away from them.

"I don't understand why you always win. I'm better than you. I have more than you could ever hope to have."

"No, you don't. I have friends, family, love. I feel more than greed and power. I feel sorrow, for you. I'm sorry that you don't have any love in your life. I'm sorry that you'll never know what it's like to fall in love. I'm sorry that you'll never know friendship."

"This isn't the last you'll see of me Potter." And those were the Dark Lord Voldemort's final words.

"Yes it is." Harry said to his dead corpse.

"Alright, I helped kill the bad guy, and now the world isn't going to end. Where's the rum?" Jack asked.

Jack was ignored as the Ministry officials appeared, apparently McGonagall had sent someone to contact them. More than half of the Death Eaters were stunned, killed, or somehow trapped. Except Lucius.

He came back into the Great Hall dragging Kaylee's unconscious body. "Thanks, Lucius." she said. She disappeared and her body came back to life. "Auror," Kaylee called to one of the men arresting Death Eaters, "I have a man you may want to arrest."

Jack came up to Kaylee as Lucius was being arrested. "So you're the girl?"

"Yeah, I'm Kaylee Sparrow. Thanks for coming through, Jack. It really helped."

"Yeah, I figured it's been a while since I tried to save the world and what not. Well, it was lovely meeting you, Kaylee. Now I've got to get out of here before any of those men realize that I'm wanted for at least 84 different crimes in 43 countries." Jack shook her hand and ran out of the Great Hall.

Everyone was cheering and hugging. Harry hugged Hermione. "Thank you so much, Hermione."

"What are you thanking me for? You put the sword through his chest."

"For everything. For helping me whenever I need it, for finding the locket for me, just for always being my friend. For always sticking with me. You're a great friend, Hermione."

"Yeah, you're a pretty good friend too, Harry. Thank you." Hermione said.

"For what?"

"For saving the world." she smiled.

A/N: I'm not thrilled with it, and I might rewrite it one day, but for the most part I'm okay with it. What did you think? Did you like the appearance of Jack Sparrow? The story started with Jack, and I figured it should end with him. This was technically the last chapter. The epilogue will be up in a few moments. _**REVIEW!**_ L8R, Nikki


	54. Epilogue

Pirate Blood

Chapter 54

Epilogue

Harry Potter went on to become an Auror, and marry Ginevra Weasley. They had seven children, all of them with red hair and green eyes. Their children are Lily, James, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Annabelle, and Elizabeth.

Hermione Granger became a writer. She has written ten best selling novels in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. She married Jesse Sparrow, who went on to become a muggle pro surfer. They have two children together, Heather and Jack (named after his ancestor).

Blaise Zabini, who now owns a bar called Lite in Diagon Alley, is currently engaged to Isabel Sparrow. She is a successful fashion designer. Though she may soon be designing more maternity clothing than couture, as she is pregnant with their first child.

Draco Malfoy and Kaylee Sparrow-Malfoy are still happily married. They continue to run the Sparrow hotel.

You might wonder what happened to their adorable little girl, Rachel, who was mentioned earlier. That little girl is me. I have a sister eight years younger than me, Daniella (named after my Aunt Isabel's alias). I am now 25 years old and engaged to Lionel Lovegood-Longbottom (son of Neville Longbottom, the wizard famous for finally capturing Bellatrix Lestrange after she fled the scene of Voldemort's death). I am a writer (obviously, you're reading a book written by me), following in my Aunt Hermione's footsteps.

I hope this book answered all of your questions on the fall of the Dark Lord. This is the most accurate report of it you'll ever read. It was not fabricated, and it was taken directly from the people mentioned above. I hope you enjoyed it.

A/N: Oh, god. It's over. Three years later (almost to the day) and it's finally over. I'm not sure if I wanna breathe I sigh of relief or cry. Alright, this is my last Harry Potter fanfiction (I think). I don't want to write anything after I read the last book (unless I'm terribly unhappy with Jo's ending). I am still writing fanfiction (mainly for Supernatural), just not for Harry Potter. It's been a hell of a ride, and thank you to all of those who have been there for it. I'd especially like to thank the following for putting me on their author alerts/story alerts/favorite stories lists:

maeiscool, iheartdean, Anja Summers, Dancer of the Opera, Snow White, crzypoetryriter, kitarisilverdragon, theonlyprincessofdarkness,yesno14, Captain.Niky.Sparrow., LilCuteLoser, PhantomAnime, HPLOTR, Redberry Greenleaf, banana4321, hawkeyejackson, hpfan718, ruler of the sporks, and silverdragon-023

Special Thanks to **NotXReadyXtoXMakeXnice** (Allie) who always reviewed. You've really helped me stay inspired to finish this story. Thank you so much.

Thanks to all my readers for putting up with my lack of updates, and never biting my head off because of it. I really appreciate all of you more than you could ever know. I hope you enjoyed this story. And since it is the last chapter ever, it would be nice if you all _**REVIEWED!**_ That's the last time I'm gonna get to yell that at you guys. I think I'm gonna cry. Thank you all so much for reading.

Love,  
Nikki


End file.
